The Lady Doth Protest Too Much, Me Thinks
by Chasing Sunlight
Summary: There are people who belong together. It's useless to deny it. Like my mother and father. Like Teddy and Vicky. Not only did I believe I wasn't one of those people, I was not ready for who fate had picked for me. I'll give you one guess as to who. R/S
1. First Year

Edited: yes**  
><strong>

**WARNING**: this story will contain swearing. Copious amounts of cussing. Also, much like the books, there will be a decline from childlike happiness to angsty teens. This will not be all cute and cuddly, there will be angst, hurt and comfort, drama, and more. When this is rated teen, I really do mean thirteen and up. That being said, please read on if you're okay with the above.

I have to say, I really disliked the epiloge. Personally, I liked it better more open ended. Alas, I do love Rose and Scorpious, I can't deny. So I started writing them a little something. I got side tracked for a while, but the last movie kicked me into a Harry Potter frenzy. Here is the result.

Hope you find some enjoyment inside.

* * *

><p><strong>First Year<strong>

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half-stern, half-amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood."

My mother, who was standing beside me, shook her bushy head at my father's everlasting grudge.

"Ron, please, enough-"

"Hey!" James' voice had overpowered their conversation, and everyone's heads turned in his direction, their argument seemingly forgotten. My eyebrows furrowed together for a moment, then I shrugged it off, not too eager to listen to what my elder cousin had to say; especially when I head something about snogging.

I looked over my shoulder to peek over at the mysterious Malfoy boy my parents were bickering about earlier. That was first time I ever saw Scorpius. He was a carbon copy of his father.

"_He's a right git, Malfoy is. Always acts like he owns the place. Insulted every non-Slytherin person ever,"_ I could hear my father's voice saying _"Biggest coward as well. Don't know why his family was spared Azkaban"_

…**.**

I slipped the compartment door closed and slid into the seat nearest to my cousin Albus. He's my favorite of the family. Attached at the hip we are. James Potter sat across from us with his best mate Quillin Finnegan. Quillin had the thickest Irish accent and these dimples that I'm sure made girls swoon once they stopped focusing on James freaking Potter. The two talked animatedly about Quidich tryouts. Quillin told James he would defiantly win the place as seeker this year. James, the modest person he is, smiled smugly and informed the room at large that no one at school could out fly him with his new broom. I broke his bubble by telling him that the broom didn't make the player, skill is what mattered. He made a face and asked me if I was going to try out.

"Only if you're not on the team" I mocked him, smiling. Albus gave me a high five for that, and James threw an empty chocolate frog container at his brother's head.

"Prats" He complained sulkily.

There were foot steps in the hall and the compartment door was suddenly thrown open.

"Hey James! Q!" the girl standing in the doorway exclaimed in an American accent, a shorter boy followed after "Long time no see, sorry I didn't write you over the summer, my folks dragged me back off to America to visit family" she made a face, nose and lips twisted. Quillin stood up and gave her a big bear hug, twirling her around before setting her down in his seat.

"That's fine Lucia" James replied, easily giving her a crooked smile "I forgot to write myself. How was America?"

"The trip it's self was awful actually, got a bit tired of my parents, but otherwise it was just as lovely as I remembered" she sat down next to me and smiled "This your cousin? And your brother?" She asked giving us a both a once over. She herself was so short, that she was only a few centimeters taller then me. James had told me she was a beater; I can't see such a tiny girl smacking bludgers around.

"Yeah, Rose, Al, this is Lucia Jacobs. Lu, my bratty brother and smart-arse cousin" He introduced us "And who is the bloke you brought with you?" he asked, gesturing to the boy standing in the door frame who was quite clearly not pleased to be there . He was sallow skinned, with shoulder length ink black hair, and large brown eyes. His face seems to permanently hold a scowl.

"Oh yeah, keep forgetting about you Conner, sorry hon!" She stood up again and sweeps her hand over his shoulder "This is Conner Flint. Family friend…. Of sorts, not really, but yeah. He's a first year like your little family here"

"Well then how about you and Rose go find your own compartment with Conner?" James suggests to Albus and me. "Leave us elders to ourselves" With that he quickly pushed us out and into the hall with the scowling boy. We stared at the door for a few seconds, registering that James, being the prick he was, had kicked us out. So much for family.

"Well I'm Rose W-" I started to introduce, but Conner cuts across my introduction quickly.

"I know who you are _Weasley_" Flint scowled "And you Potter" he added acidly "I'm not going to be seen consorting with your lot" he spun on his heels, and started to leave but I grab the back of his shirt and confront the snotty little pureblood.

"Oh? And what exactly is 'our lot' Flint?" I asked, getting in his face trading brown eyed glares "It's not like we want to be seen with you, you arrogant toerag"

"You think you're so big Weasley because you mommy and daddy work in the Ministry and were Potters sidekick" Conner shoots back with considerable venom. This kids a Slytherin, no doubt about it. Albus' standing on the side lines, eyes wide, clearly unsure as whether to step in and help or go get an adult.

"What is this Flint?" Came a cool, calculating voice from behind me.

This was the first time I ever heard Scorpius Malfoy talk. It sent sparks through my brain. I turn to face him. White blond hair, steely eyes, pale, thin, sharp face; He raised a solitary eyebrow. "Ah, it seems I've managed to bump into the Potter-Weasley clan" He commented before stepping up to Albus "you've got dirt on your nose, right there" he informed my cousin, pointing to the left of Albus's face. Albus stares blankly at him and rubs at his nose.

"Get away from him you" I said squaring my jaw and glaring "and don't call him dirty"

"And why would you assume I'm insinuating that?" Malfoy inquired, eye brow once again raised. I glared up at him from his inch height advantage. It won't matter, I could take on James and he was a good six inches taller.

"Couldn't be because of your blood traitor dad and your mudblood mum now could it" Flint calls from behind his Malfoy wall, sarcasm evident. I push Malfoy out of the way, seething.

Screw my wand, I punch him in the face.

…**.**

James, Quillin, and Lucia were walking down the hall, looking for their other fiends, when, to the third year's horror, a fight had broken out between Flint, Malfoy, Albus, and I.

"You complete tosser! You pureblood prat!" I scream struggling against my captors, Albus and Scorpious, who are clinging to my arms in an attempt to keep me back from the crumpled form of Flint who laid on the floor nursing a broken nose.

"You broke my nose Weasley scum! You will pay for this, mark my words." he pronounced, as his nose started to drip blood. Oh God, blood, I _hate_ blood.

"I'll do more then that!"

"Rosie, please, stop" Albus protested as I nearly kicked him in the shin "Your temper, control your temper!"

"What in the name of Merlin's pants is going on here?" Quillin demanded, eyes bright and commanding as he stepped up to our little scuffle. A livid Lucia swooped down to picked up Flint by the scruff of his meaty neck "You are so in trouble Mister!" she seethed and dragged the boy back to her compartment all the while Flint cries 'ow, ow, ow' through his hand and blood at the rough treatment.

James glared at us then turns to Malfoy " I think it's best you leave" he said coolly "Now" Scorpius stood up slowly, brushed himself off delicately, sent a glare at me, turned on his heels, and left with as much pride as one can while sporting a quickly forming bruise on his arm, courtesy of my elbow.

"Bloody brilliant punch Rosie, but let's not get caught." Quillin said ruffling my hair; I smack his hand away from my head. Stupid tall boy with his tallness and hair ruffling.

"Don't need any more reasons for Molly to give us one of her endless lectures. Plus you two need to change into your robes." Said James as he helped his teary brother up off the floor. With that the two third years carted Albus and I off.

…**.**

"Lucy Weasly"

'Gryffindor'

"Scorpius Malfoy"

'Syltherin'

"Rose Weasly"

'Gryffindor'

"Conner Flint"

'Slytherin'

"Albus Potter"

The minutes ticked by.

He was turning into the hatstall.

'Syltherin'

No one clapped. A murmur of shock rippled though the hall. Albus appeared whiter then the house ghosts when the sorting hat is removed. He sat there blankly for a few seconds before Professor Longbottom pushed him gently toward the Slytherin table, whispering something to him as they went. I caught James's horrified look; even with all the teasing he gave his brother, he never had considered the fact that he could _actually_ be sorted into Slytherin.

A Potter was in Slytherin house? What was the world coming to? The rest of my first meal in the Great Hall was fraught with worry. I caught glimpses of Albus holding back his tears as he simply stared at his untouched food.

The next day is no better. Albus came out into the Great Hall, hair messier then normal and circles under his sleepless and swollen green eyes. He sat at the very edge of the Slytherin table; a bubble of emptiness engulfs him as all his housemates kept their distance. It pained me to see my cousin like this, he's forever been a shy and anxious boy, and this was not helping in the least.

"James, what can we do?" I asked while tapping my fingers hard against the wooden table.

"I don't know Rosie, I really don't" He answered, his brown eyes sad. He grabbed my hand and squeezes it tightly. Never a man of sympathy, this small trace of brotherly love gives me comfort.

At least at first.

…**.**

Quiddich was a big deal in the Potter-Weasley family. We all have our favorite team, a position we like best, and at any family gathering there are games of Quiddtich happening. James tried out, hoping to make seeker rather then beater like the last year. I tried out for my father's sake, knowing that although he was proud of my brains, he had some secret desire for me to be like my aunt Ginny; Ex-captain of the Holyhead Harpies. I'm a first year, so I wasn't not expecting too much. Albus had retreated into his shell so far he almost didn't want to play Quidditch, it was that bad. After endless nagging, I finally convinced Albus to try out for a position, reminding him of how much he loves flying… and a little threatening.

I dragged James along to watch Albus tryout. Knowing he would need the support of his family. He had yet to talk to anyone in his house because he was scared stiff thinking that they all hated him for being a Potter boy. Which most of them did. He flew magnificently; he really is his father's son when it comes to flying. It came down to either Albus or Scorpius for the seeker, both having beaten out the older and theoretically more experienced players. Malfoy had flown well, but Albus was defiantly more seeker material, and that's not even a biased statement. I've watch so much Quidditch that I know what kind of flying skills make for the best plays. The Slytherin captain decided to have them chase a real snitch, and whoever caught it would make Seeker. Not bad for a couple of first years. The team captain released the snitch and both boys sped off in chase of the golden prize. They spiraled up higher and higher until their forms were eaten by the September clouds. I gripped the rail, bouncing on the balls of my feet in expectation.

"C'mon Al" I heard James repeating over and over again softly. After many stained minutes of waiting both boys flew down, a look of shock on Albus face and the golden snitch in his hand.

"Yes!" James and I screamed at the same time. We received heated glares from the rest of the Slytherin team, but James simply gave them the finger as I jumped around in joy. Once on the ground Albus stared like a deer in the headlights as Scorpius touches down next to him. I held my breath and watched as he approached my cousin.

To my shock, the Malfoy boy stuck out his hand. Albus reciprocated, and the two shake hands.

Are they being friendly?

I asked Albus about it later during dinner

"Just saying congratulations on me winning the position, but that next year it will be him as seeker" He explained with a shrugging "I'm just glad he didn't beat my face in."

…**.**

As the weeks passed things settled into place. James got beaten out as seeker by Fred, our other cousin in his 6th year. Not really surprising, James tended to be all talk. James got stuck with beater. Dad was Albus was still isolating himself, but every couple of days Scorpius would sit with him. I noticed also that Malfoy did not have many other friends either. When he wasn't eating lunch with Albus he was reading a book by himself or he wasn't there at all. In some ways I was glad someone, even Malfoy, was talking to my brother. I still hated the stupid git of course. He was always trying to upstage me in class, always insulting me. I had to work extra hard to stay at the top of my class and keep up. He may be nice to Al, but he and I couldn't talk without verbally abusing each other in every single sentence we spoke.

"Out a bit late, aren't we Weasel-bee" I pulled my head out of the book I am reading as the smooth voice interrupted my flow. I know the own of that voice by heart now. I tilted my head back to see and upside down version of Scorpius standing behind me with three books in his hands.

"Could same the same for you Mal-form" I replied curtly, leaning back and crossing my arms defensively.

"Parent's habits die hard?" he mocked, pulling out a piece of parchment from his pocket "Al gave me this, told me to deliver it to you since apparently you're 'just like your mother' and spend your time amongst the books" I snatched the paper from him and tilted my head back so I no longer saw him.

"Welcome your highness" he muttered before walking away with his books.

Unfolding the note, I read

_Rosie, I'm unsure about this. Scorpious and I are becoming friends of sorts. I mean, I really don't have anyone here because they're all scared or hate me. And Scorp, well, he treats everyone like crap but they still flock toward him. He's nice enough to me though. As nice as I suppose any Malfoy could be without disgracing themselves. Maybe it's just cause we're teammates or roommates. But in reality he's still not exactly sweet on any of those people either. He keeps Flint off my back most of the time, which I really appreciate. I'm not sure what to do Rose. Any advice?_

I scowled at the note, that boy has nothing but bad intentions. The next morning I told Albus so. I reminded him that Scorpius wanted his spot on the Quidich team, and how Malfoy's were known for being sneaky little bastards. A Malfoy would never talk to anyone he didn't want something from, at least in a non-insulting way. Albus nods wildly, having heard similar things from his father and mine.

To reinforce the point I confronted the blond boy about it when I saw him the halls returning from the library a few nights later.

I told him to leave my cousin alone; he replied he doesn't have to listen to me.

"What do you want from him anyways? Trying to corrupt him?"

"You _would_ presume that Weasley. Always seeking the best in people. Merlin forbid I have no hidden motives."

After an exchange of some nasty words and nastier hexes my prefect cousin Molly rounds the corner and puts a stop to our fight. She reverses the jelly-legs jinx on me and removes Scorpius from his upside-down position in the air.

"Detention, both of you. Report to the potions classroom at 7:30 tomorrow" she commanded us sternly before stalking away, muttering about first years. I made a face at her back. Of all my cousins, she was my least favorite. Total bossy, know-it-all.

"God, it's impossible to evade you Weasley's. You're omnipresent, I swear." Scorpius muttered, walking behind me as we headed back to our separate dormitories "You people reproduce like mad."

"What was that Malfoy?" I demanded rounding back on the blonde, hands on hips.

"Nothing" he dismissed as he banged his shoulder against mine as he walked past

I hate Scorpious Malfoy

…**.**

Once home for the holidays the whole family gets together. Minus my Uncle Charlie who was in the hospital for a bad burn from one of the dragons. But that made no dent in the number of people present. My Grandma and Grandpa hosted it at the Weasley's house every year. Only their house had enough space for all the Weasley clan, and it was still pretty tight. My mum and dad, uncle George, Percy, Bill, and uncle Harry, aunt Angelina, Flure, and Ginny. My cousins Fred (the II) and Roxanne. Molly (the II) and Lucy. Then there's Victoire, who was attached to Teddy, and her sister Dominique and brother Louis. Of course James, Albus, and little Lily of the Potters. Not to mention my baby (haha, yeah right) brother Hugo. So I guess in some ways Malfoy was right. We have an enormous family, and a mental one at that. We all have different levels of love for each other. Al and I are inseparable. Lily and Hugo are up to all kinds of mischief, trying to find where the presents are stashed. Dominique and Roxanne have their girl talk, all in French. It's ill advisable to have both Molly and Fred in the same room for too long, and Lily and Lucy get on like a house on fire. Fred and James make endless fun of Teddy when Vickies mouth wasn't attached to his. Of course James teased every one of us mercilessly, especially Albus. James knew exactly how to get under his brothers skin. Uncle Harry finally had to withhold present privileges if he made Al cry one more time.

Christmases day arrived and things started to calm down. Such a large family does have its perks: lots of presents. I got a new broom from my parents, my dad picked me up and twirling me in a hug afterwards, telling me I better make the team next year because he knew I could. From the Potters I get an owl, he was large and is all shades of brown, his name became Twinks. Bill, Flure, and Percy each gave me a book, one on astronomy, and two on spells and potions. George and Angelina happily gave me a broom kit, and my grandmum give me the classic sweater and my grandpa presents me a muggle book; A Twelfth Night. My mother must have told him I have a thing for muggle books. A very nice Christmas if I do say so.

We returned to school on the 5th all in one piece, though Lily got fed up with James and accidently ended up giving him a concussion. Just a normal hazard in the Weasley-Potter family.

On my way to the Gryffindor common room with Lucy, Albus runs to catch up with me. He requests to speak with me real quick and I wave for Lucy to go on without me.

"What's up?" I ask when Lucy's out of hearing range. Albus fiddles nervously with the edge of his sleeve and bites his lip "Out with it Al" I say sternly

"It's Scorpius…"

"What's the Malfoy done to you" I demanded, grabbing his arm "I'll kick his pompous arse"

"It's not that" he said slightly exasperated, shaking his arm loose "Erm, he kinda locked himself in one of the studies in the library. He won't come out and he hasn't eaten all day"

"So?" I asked with confusion. I'm not getting why this is so important.

"I'm worried Rosie, is that so strange?"

"Uh, yea, basically" I replied simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world; which in some ways it was. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Rose, seriously, He's my only friend in my house. He's locked himself away, and he won't eat. If I did that wouldn't you do something?" I sighed, stupid kid should have been in Hufflepuff, not Slytherin.

"Yes Al, of course I would"

"What would you do then?"

"Break the door down, threaten until he does it on his own, tell him he has to pee at some point unless he wants to wet himself" I listed for him, all very logical responses "get your head of house involved."

"Thanks Rose, you're the best" he said giving me a quick one armed hug.

"Of course I am! Who else would be your favorite cousin?"

"Hugo of course" he replied giving me a crooked smile, much like his brothers. He dashed away quickly before his words sink in.

"HEY!" I yelled after his retreating form "I'll get you Al!"

…**.**

I laid in one of the beds in the hospital wing, glaring at the wall with such intensity I'm surprised it didn't disintegrate. This the most painful night in my living memory. Why wizards had yet to develop pain killers is besides me. But after on night of skela-gro, I'm going to stick the less painful, if longer way of healing. My mother is correct in saying that the best way to heal things is to let them do so the natural way. Maybe it didn't seem so when I had to walk around with a huge black eye last year after on unfortunate incident which include my brother, a bludger, and temper tantrum.

I was going to kill Flint when I got out of here. No body pushes Rose Weasley down the stairs and gets away with it.

"It seems as though you've awakened Weasley." Came the monotone voice that made me clench my teeth. I glared at Malfoy, hoping he feels the unbearable burn of my hatred. No such luck.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I snapped bluntly. Much like my father some would say.

"Just stopping in to call on a teammate" he explained with a smirk "Came to enlighten him of our triumph of Gryffindor, even though he got smashed by that fowl cousin of yours'"

His face is the closes thing I've ever seen to a smile, and it's because he is a sadistic bastard. I told him as much, and maybe a few other, more colorful words. He just scoffsed

"See you in detention your Highness" he ended with a mock bow before drifting away to the bed on the other side of the room.

I hate Scorpius Malfoy

…**.**

As the year drew to a close everyone had mixed feelings. Glad that the school work was over, glad to see their family's for the most part, but sad to leave the castle and all their friends. I was glad this year was coming to an end, but I would miss my housemates and a few others. I would miss eating in the Great Hall and reading in the library. I would not miss detention. I would deffinatly not miss Scorpius Malfoy.

I shook myself out of my thoughts as Scorpius chucked a sponge at my head. I growled and glared at him. We were serving our last detention cleaning some old class room that was not even in use. It was the last of a set of three we received when I tripped him in the library and, well, let's just say we knocked down rows of books and there was some transfiguration of objects and each other.

"Stop spacing out and assist me with clean Weasley" Malfoy commanded as he turned back to his own cleaning.

"This is servants work" I mimic in a voice that was supposed to be Scorpius' "wait till my father hears of this!"

He said this to Professor Longbottom the first time we received detention, we had to clean out cauldrons. I had never let him live it down.

"Oh shut it" he muttered lying down on the ground and staring at the ceiling. We lapse into a rare silence.

"Hey hypocrite, wake up and clean" I finally snapped at him, flicking dirty water onto his face. He seemed to ignore this jibe at his pride.

"Are you glad to be going home?" He asked out of nowhere still staring blankly at the arching roof.

"Uh, for the most part" I replied, giving him a weird look. He had never shown much interest in anything I had to say before. "Why?"

"Hn, nothing" With that he went back to work and we didn't exchange any other words until the end of our duties.

"Looking forward to when we meet again Highness" he mocked with one of those obnoxious sweeping bows of his and strolls away.

"You're such a git Mal-form!" I called after him. I could imagine his smirk, that ticked me off.

* * *

><p>Shiz-bang, there you go. The idea so far is to go through a year of their school career in every chapter, except the sixth year may transpire into a couple since I may have a lot planned for that. We shall see.<p>

Anywho, I hope this wasn't a waste of your life. Hope you like enough to continue, and maybe even review.

Bye for now my readers.


	2. Second Year

**Edited: **yes

Chapter two; here we go. There will be language, because I firmly believe that when a teenager is mad, they just shout as many expletives as possible.

But yes, thank you to wingswordsandmetaphores. I love a good review, but I want to squeeze the living daylight out of people who actually give helpful comments. I didn't do as well in incorporating it here, but the next chapter has.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Year<strong>

All my friends and I sat in a compartment, filled almost uncomfortably full with eight teenagers.

Lorcan and his twin Lysander are headed for their first year. They discussed with Albus and Lucy their mother, Luna, and her new findings that Wrackspurts actually do exist, and that there is substantial proof. Kevin Longbottom ran about in an attempt to capture his pet rat Wobbles which has, yet again, attempted escape. Roxanne and I were discussing the outcome of the Quiddich world cup this year with Lucia and Roxanne's friend Duke. Quillin and James had gone off to talk to some 6th year girl who James was currently sweet on.

"It was quite the show down this year, what with the underdogs winning" Duke said only to be quickly cut off by Lucia.

"No one though the Chuddly Cannons had it in them, they've been dead last for decades. And to come up from behind and beat Canada's Stonewall Stormers was a match that will go down in history!" Lucia exclaimed with excitement bubbling up.

"Of course your excitement has nothing to do with the fact that the US's Sweetwater All-Stars got beaten out by Canada and you've been hoping for some revenge" Roxanne teased. Lucia grew up in the US but moved because of violent gangs of dark wizards there that were gaining power. She apparently had a tiff when Canada beat the US.

"Oh stuff it" she grumbled "At least I didn't hop on the Chuddly Cannons bandwagon like you."

"Hey now, I'll have you know that I had their poster in my room till age seven" Roxanne defended herself, a small flush appearing on her mocha skin.

"Yeah, cause you shared a room with Fred and we all know what a fan he is" I interjected. Roxanne shot me a glare and I raised my hands in submission. Our conversation was cut off when we heard loud rollicking laughter and in burst Quillin and James laughing so hard they seemed to have trouble breathing.

"What did you do now" Albus asks exchanging looks with me

"Oh my God" James gasped in between laughing spasms "Did you see his face Q?"

"You bet I did" Quillin replied with a snigger.

"James, Q, what did you do thing time" Lucia askdd in exasperation, her hands on her hips.

"You know that blarmey git in out year, Smith" Quillin explained with a grin that takes up half his face and makes his dimples ridiculous.

"Oh Merlin, you didn't… did you?"

"We did!" James exclaimed happily banging on Quillins back in approval for whatever they accomplished. Albus and Lucia pale at his confession. Lucy, Roxanne, and I look confused as the twins just ignore us for their own personal world they exist in. Much like their mother.

"Care to share?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Nope" Chorused James and Quillin in unison.

"I also passed the Malfoy; did you hear what happened to him?" James questioned once his laughter has subsided, turning his attention to Albus and me. We shook our heads.

"I don't take it upon myself to look after his well being" I pointed out dryly

"Well he has a broken wrist and some nasty looking bruises. Apparently fell down the stairs or something, I dunno. Let's just hope he doesn't get better in time for tryouts" James said with a big smile, his almond eyes laughing from behind his shaggy hair. I laugh along side my family, but inside I felt a twinge. Albus looked distressed, more so then usual. And it wasn't just that, I get to wondering and then exaggerating. I feel like this is how Albus thinks all the time. What if Malfoy had been pushed down the stairs? He was much too coordinated to simply slip and fall, added to the fact that his wrist had sustained enough damage that even magic couldn't heal them completely, or for some reason he couldn't see a healer. Someone had tried to beat up Malfoy, someone who wasn't me. Apparently they had done far more damage then I had ever done. What if someone was out to get him? What if he gets killed by some self-riotous wizard who thought his family deserved to pay for what they did during the war. That was the fist time I ever wondered what I would do without Malfoy.

Now that was an interesting question. Who would challenge me in classes, or Quiddich? What would I do without our monthly trips to detention for our constant fighting? He was a necessary evil I concluded, and only I was allowed to mess with him. This made perfect sense in my head.

But really, he probably just insulted the wrong person and got his arse kicked like he deserved. I guess I could allow others a hit or two for his snide remarks as well. I couldn't begrudge others such pleasures. Or maybe he was so self-absorbed he tripped on the stairs. That was actually quite likely; he was such a prideful person. No reason to worry over the git.

I hate Scorpius Malfoy.

…**.**

I sighed, staring blankly out the rain spattered window of the dormitory. The iron stove in the middle of the room blazed, trying to rid the bitter chill from the November air. It was unusual cold. I had just been let out of Quiditch practice; I had one the spot of keeper and Fred was drilling me into the ground. He didn't want anyone to think I had gotten on the team simply because I was family. I pulled on my chin length frizzy curls as my thoughts hovered on Albus. He was finally becoming accepted by a few in the Slytherin house. He had befriended one Alex Channing, the first ever muggle born Slytherin. I was glad the two oddball Sytherins had each others support. It wasn't great, but it was a start, at least it kept Flint from making cracks because Alex was a big boy, to say the least, with the darkest skin and eyes. He looked pretty intimidating. He would make quite a good beater if he ever learned to ride a broom, which seemed doubtful. Plus, anyone other then Malfoy was good in my book. Excluding Flint. Albus and Scorpious still had an irregular relationship; Malfoy, as it turns out, is quite the loner. It wasn't even that people didn't like him. Merlin knows why, but he had plenty of people seeking his friendship. The only person he could stand was Albus, who was quiet and of mild temperament. Though the Malfoy boy seemed to push Albus away from him anyways. I was just glad Albus was branching out. Malfoy is just no good any way you look at it.

My thoughts fell next to Duke, the third year Ravenclaw boy. He was smart, and funny, and he though I was brilliant. He was also, I admit, drop dead gorgeous in my humble option. With his auburn hair and bright aqua eyes I just wanted to fall into. This posed a problem. He was a chaser for Ravenclaw and I do not need to be distracted. We won the Quidditch cup last year and I'm dead set on winning it again this year. Competition comes before boys any day of the year. A boyfriend would also distract me from school work. Admittedly, I'm not as studious as my mother, but I get the best marks in every class but potions, which went to Albus, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, which Malfoy and I tied for. Mother was still pleased, because even if she had only ever not come in first in one class, she did not have Quidditch practice every other day as I do now.

I'm shaken out of my thoughts by Riley and Nina entering the room. Riley sings me a hello as she waltzes about our room, humming some unknown song. Nina rolls her eyes at Riley's behavior, but cracks a small grin.

"Did you hear?" She began, like she starts every conversation "Fred broke it off with Helen again"

"We heard her crying in the girl's lavatory" Riley added as she continued to dance to nonexistent music.

"Nina, you know I don't care for gossip" I remind her, shaking my friend at my gossip of a friend.

"But this is your cousin here!" She exclaimed, like it's supposed to make all the difference.

"Yes, and his on-again-off-again relationship with some Hufflepuff does not interest me in the slightest." I told her with a shrug.

"I know you're a gossip at heart Rosie" she told me grinning. I simply rolled my eyes "Ry, come'on, I'll comb your hair."

"M'kay!" Riley replied as she plunks down on the floor in front of Nina's bed. Riley had hip length, earthy hair that is mostly consisted of knots. Nina protested Riley's treatment of her hair.

"Why don't you just cut it all off if you're not going to both to care for it? I mean, you come back most days with twigs and leafs and such from whatever the hell you do in the forest with Hagird" Nina complained as her brush gets stuck on a particularly hard knot.

"Hagrid isn't as young as he used to be. He needs my help with running things and I like to learn from him. Lorcan and Lysander are helping out as well. They know amazing things about magical creatures. What's better then raising a newborn niffler, learning how to train a crup. I mean, it's fantastic! To believe I went ten years of my life without knowing that such things even existed!" Riley ranted excitedly.

"Dunno, but I could do without gnomes, they always bite me when I have to de-gnome the garden during Christmas" I added "Hugo nearly lost a finger to one once"

"Well how would you feel if someone came along and threw you out of your house every so often?" Riley replied huffily "You'd bite them too"

"I'm sure Rosie could just use that look she reserve for Flint and she could send them all running" Nina joked, I frown at the pair while they laugh at my expense.

"Careful what you say or I'll use that look on you two" I muttered. They just laugh harder.

…**.**

Albus raced up to me after History of magic. His are eyes wild and panicked as he grabs my arm.

"Rose, Rose, Rose!" he said quickly pulling at me as he dragged me down the corridor.

"What's up?" I asked falling into step as we hurry down the hall.

"It's Scorp, he's in trouble" we rounded the corner and stop. Malfoy had his wand drawn at two large seventh years. The black haired, hairy one sent a cures spiraling at the blond. Dodging it he turned to look at Albus and me.

"Al, I told you I could handle it" He said lowly and through gritted teeth, not quite angry, but definitely annoyed. He sent a disarming charm at both boys who simply reflected it. I instinctually step in.

"Hey assholes, only I'm allowed to mess with him" I yelled as I dew my wand and advanced on the older boys. Bloody hell, I was digging myself a deep grave here. Those two seventh years could easily beat me. "Leave" I growled keeping up my tough front when really My mind was pushing for a retreat/

"Really Malfoy, can't defend yourself? Have to call on some small ginger girl no less?" Scorpious snarled and sends a number of curses in succession catching the hairy one right in the gut, he bowls over and starts retching while the other was petrified and had fallen backwards. Scorpious shot a glare at us; I could practically see the thunder going off in his stormy eyes.

"I take care of my God damn self, I don't need Weasly's or Potter's. Stop interfering, you're not wanted" he spat in a razor voice as sharp as the sneer he sends our way. He spun on his heels and marched away muttering obscenities. I whispered a stinging hex under by breath and heard him yelp and swear from around the corner. Albus looked like he was about to follow after Malfoy but I grabbed his shoulder and shake my head no.

"Come on Al, let's leave that self centered prick to his sulking" I said while ushering my cousin toward the staircase, he was frowning deeply "Al?" I questioned him.

"I've never seen him get like that. Only with Flint, and not with out a solid reason." I sighed, my cousin, the caring soul he was, seemed to be obsessed with finding the cause of Malfoys distasteful attitude. I think it's a lost cause.

"Lets get dinner; you can worry about it on a full stomach" I instructed him as we make our way to the Great Hall

I hate Scorpious Malfoy

…**.**

Late on Saturday night James and Quillin sit in the Gryffindor Common Room discussing Lucia's love life. Apparently she was dating the Slytherin Keeper. Justin Smith. The boys are livid. They insulted Justin to no end, calling him every name in the book. Saying Lucia is a stupid slut for dating such a man-whore. Nina got pissed and smacked James on the back of the head so hard he falls off the couch.

"Merlin, what was that for Murray?" Picking himself up, James faced the girl who was two years young yet quite intimidating at the moment.

"She's your best friend Potter. How could you be so cruel as to say this kind of stuff?"

"I second that" said Roxanne who is sitting next to me on the couch opposite the boys.

"Third" I added after putting down Taming of The Shrew to glare at James.

"Fourth" Lucy called from assisting our other roommate, Priya, on the charms essay.

"Fifth!" proclaimed Fred waving his had from over in the corner where he was messing around with one of his dad's latest product. Both boys gave him the finger and James sat back down in his seat sulking all the while.

"I expect you both to apologies to her tomorrow or you will feel my wrath" Nina instructed firmly. James shuddered, knowing Nina is a gossip goddess. Quillin squeaked, as manly as ever, and rambled on about how sorry he is. Roxanne and I laughed. We reaffirmed out idea that boys were stupid gits, and went back to talking about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Or Dada as we affectionately call it; not only because it's catchy but Professor Clearwater is like a father to all his students. It was just fitting. It was rumored that soon we were going to be taught shield charms. I was excited because this would be useful for my next confrontation with Malfoy. Though seeing as he is in my class he'd learn it too. We also talked of Teddy, who had just moved in with Victoire, and the possibility of a wedding soon.

"They will have the cutest babies. Though it might turn out to be a shifter as well" Roxanne said as Riley came bouncing out of the portrait hole with Lorcan trialing behind.

"Oh my goodness, midterms are here! And then Christmas!" she twirled, sats on the floor, and leaned against our couch. I laugh as Nina started to complain of all the random debrie in her hair and the mud splattered on her clothing. She grined up at us. She reminded me of a nymph or something at times like these.

"Find anything interesting out in the forest?" I asked.

"Mmm, me and the Scamander twins ran into a centaur. He found it interesting that we wanted to talk to him. You know many wizards still don't treat them as equal, which I think is quite silly. But anywho. He told us one of the centaur lore's. It was fascinating, I'll tell it to you guy later if you'd like."

"The twins and I" Lucy corrected from out of the blue. Grammar nazi.

"Right-o" replied Riley, not in the bit perturbed but Lucy. We've all learned by now that she hears everything, and I mean _everything_, anyone says within a hundred feet. Not only that, but she is a nit picker. You should see her fussing in the morning over how her red hair clashes with the burgundy of our ties. I'm not sure how either Lucy or Nina survives living with a rough-and-tumble Riley and my inability to care about organization or my appearance. We've tracked in enough mud from Quiditch and forest adventures in to give them both a heart attack.

"Anyways," I said pointedly move the conversation forward "Tell us your tale"

"Lorcan, help me out here" Riley asked as she waved for the blonde to join.

"I'll pass, you picked up a durophatic in the forest anyways" the shockingly blond boys said shrugging.

"A whaty-what-what-what now?" Nina asked perplexedly, like everyone present but Lorcan and Riley.

"It's kind of like a leech, only it enhances your speech, teaching abilities, and charisma. Mrs. Scamander has yet to figure out why" Riley explained avidly.

"Mum thinks it has something to do with it's leeching toxins from certain parts of the brain" Lorcan added.

"Sometimes I'm not sure whether your mums brilliant, or completely barking" James said with a laugh. "Leeches. Of course it would be magic leeches."

"Genius and insanity; they seems to walk hand in hand." Lorcan quoted.

"But as I was saying," Riley continued "The story goes like this…

…**.**

There was a huge clamoring as everyone greeted each other in the Great Hall that evening after the end of winter break. I hugged Riley, Nina and Kevin fiercely, get greetings from the twins, Quillin, Lucia, and the rest of the Quiditch team, a nod from Alex, and enjoy an awkward hug with Duke. Albus is flipping out once again as Scopious is in one of his 'moods'. I tell him to figure out why and then come get my help, he says he already knows the reason.

"What is it then?" I demand so that I can get this over with.

"Al" Alex interjects on his left, shaking his head.

"Sorry Rose, it's a boy thing" Albus replied as a thinly veiled lie. I scowl; I dislike secrets, mostly the ones being kept from me.

"Can't help you then" I told them flippantly. Alex shrugged and returned to his house's table. Not a boy of many words was Alex. Albus scurried after him.

Time for Malfoy duties.

I cornered him in the library later that evening. He was sitting in the back reading. I dropped my bag loudly to get his attention. It worked; he tilts back, his head up looking at me questioningly.

"Can I help you Weasel Bee?" he droneed indifferently. I notice how white he was in comparison to the white fabric of his shirt. Whiter then normal actually, in a sickly way. I assume he's getting over a cold.

"Apparently you have your wand in a knot Malfoy. Normally I wouldn't give a fly festral why, but you're worrying Al. So spit it out blondie."

"Bad Christmas" was all I got from him as he went back to his book. I sighed slowly, knowing I shouldn't let my temper get the best of me. He pisses me off to no end he dose, but it was the first week back and I didn't want to start it off with more detention.

"Well then why is Al so panicked that he's bringing me into this?"

"Search me" he replied, not even looking up "Maybe if he wasn't so neurotic he'd realize it's nothing of importance"

"He's just trying to help you git" I told him indigently "He seems to think he can melt that icicle that's stuck up you arse"

"That's not very becoming language" he said evasively as he closed his book and stood up before starting to walk away to place it back on the shelf. I'm not finished with him yet, so I follow him "And I don't need your cousin in my life."

"You're damn luck to have him" I told him in annoyance "I don't know why he hangs around with you"

"You and me both" he said banging his shoulder against mine as he passes.

I hate Scorpious Malfoy

…**.**

We're set up to do shield charms in Defense Aginst the Dark Arts. Professor Clearwater pairs us off by ability. Of course, Malfoy and I are the top of the class. Whoopie.

I don't know what it is, but he's stopped being all sneers and smirks. His face is always blank nowadays. I think that pisses me off even more, because when we fight, as we often do everyday, he looks like I'm just some annoying fly, not his greatest competition.

"Protago" Malfoy cast as I sent a nasty stinging hex his way. I growled lowly and cast my own shield as he attempted to stupefy me. We go back and forth for a few minutes, my own spells increasing in severity.

I send three hexes in rapid secession but he deflected all of them without batting an eyelash. I'm so worked up at this point that Malfoy's simple sneezing hex catches me by surprise and shatters my weakly cast shield.

"I'm" sneeze "Going to" sneeze "make you" sneeze "Pay" he simply snorted at my threat. That's it, the prat has it coming.

"Rectosempra!" I yelled "Confingo" he just blocked everything I send his way "Locomoto Mortis" That bounces off his shield and hits poor Kevin who falls flat on his face "Engorgio Skullus" That smirk, that damnable smirk "You bastard" I shrieked and hurl myself at him. He's caught off guard and doesn't even attempt to fend me off at first. I get a few punches in before Professor Clearwater separated us using his own shield charm. He surveyed us with his colorless eyes and strokes his short graying goatee for a moment..

"You two, for disrupting my class, attempting to curse each other, and then stooping so low as to resort to physical violence, have deserved a month of detention to serve with me everyday at 8." He informs us with surprising calm manner. "Albus, Lucy" he calls on my family "Please escort these two back to their respective houses, I don't trust them not to curse each other into oblivion" Malfoy sent me a stunning glare as Albus ushered him out. I glare at the back of his head hoping in will combust while Lucy all but dragged me up to the common room nagging me the whole way.

"Honestly Rose, what is the point of your fighting? You're not going to gain anything but detentions and-"

"Lucy" I cut her off "Stuff it"

* * *

><p>TADA<p>

I've actually written through year four, there being two parts to their third and fourth year. I'm kind of impressed with myself.

Anywho, updates should come every Wendsday. A little bit of love from me to you on hump day.

TTFN, tata for now~


	3. Third Year: Semester I

**Edited:** yes

Anyways, with that out of the way, we move on to our story. Please enjoy the fruits of my labor.

Also, thanks to wingswordsandmetaphors, the-writing-vampire, WhatHurtsMeMost, Nerigirl 108, Firemaker, and Cruciatus96 for your love. This is all for you darlings~

* * *

><p><strong>Third Year: Semester One<strong>

Albus, Roxanne and I were saddled with the responsibility of watching Lily, Louis, and Hugo on the train that year. Lily was levitating her pumpkin pasties simply for an excuse to finally use her wand. Hugo was fidgeting in his seat, asking every couple of minutes if we were there yet. Louis, who is Bill and Fleur's youngest child, simply sat and conversed quite maturely with our cousin Roxy. It's amazing how well their ages lined up so perfectly. Kind of scary really, almost like it was planned. But then they were very different. Lily was a little devil in her own right, Hugo was going to be a big boy, I could tell, though he was like a teddy bear. Louis was extremely mature for his age and often became exasperated with Lily's antics.

Alex was in the compartment as well as Nina, who was attempting to coax him into a conversation, and Riley who was leafing through Luna's new book on her (legitimate) discovery of Wrackspurts, Durophatics, and the healing properties of gnome saliva.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Nina asked Alex

"Brother" Alex answered shortly with a blank face. This was a natural sate for him but Nina was not discouraged by this.

"Is he a muggle? How old is he?"

"Non-magic, he's sixteen"

"What do your parents do?"

"Mum stays at home, da's a dentist"

"Really?" Hugo cut in excitedly "Me 'n Rosie's grandparents are dentists as well!"

"What do dentists do anyways?" Nina asked with curiosity.

"Fix your teeth" I told her. That seemed to mystify her, as it had many magic folk before her.

"I hated the dentists" Riley said with her head still stuck in her book "Magic is so much more practical."

"Agreed" Alex added.

"How come you'll talk of your own free will to her, but you won't say anything to me!" Nina complained with a pout.

"Cause she's not annoying." he stated matter-o-factly. We all had a good laugh at Nina's expense.

"Screw you guys, I'm transferring to Bobatons" Nina said in an offended huff.

"You wouldn't last" I reminded her "You'd go insane without boys."

"Speaking of which," Nina said perking up "There's a fine Ravenclaw boy who I know for a fact is sitting with Lysander. I think I might just go visit the twins" She stood up and hurried after her new prey, only to let one Scorpius Malfoy in.

"Some stupid sixth years took over my compartment" he muttered looking highly annoyed and with a frown plastered on his normally blank face.

"Come join us then Scorpius" Albus offered and Alex scooted over to create room for him between the two. Malfoy simply nodded and took a seat. An awkward tension filled the room. Potters and Weasley's are taught about the Malfoy's. Albus's friendship with him is a sore spot to a few family members. Like my dad and Aunt Ginny. And myself.

"So you're the Malfoy, huh?" Lily commented, ignoring any sense of decorum. "You're quite the celebrity in our household." Malfoy raised a delicate eyebrow, but withheld comment. Roxanne took that as a sign to get out of there. She up and muttered something about finding other first years to dump the three on, collected the protesting first years, and shuffled out to avoid any on-coming catastrophes that may occur.

"Bye baby ferret!" Lily shouted right as Roxanne pulled her out. Silence pervaded

"How was your break Scorpius" Riley asked suddenly putting her book down, resting her chin on her hand and locking eyes with Malfoy. She seemed not to notice the awkwardness of the whole situation. He shifted, looking something close to uncomfortable even with his face in place. I knew for a fact that Riley's large cat eyes gave the feeling of being X-rayed, which would explains his lack of normal prideful stoicism.

"I went on holiday with my parents to Denmark" he said, still eyeing Riley like she knew something he didn't "visiting my mums side of the family."

"Ahhh, Denmark is nice, I hear they had a large break out of Chizpurfles recently though." Riley said, nodding sagely. Malfoy only shrugged. Silence descended again, only broken by shards of laughter from the outside world. Finally, Malfoy cleared his throat.

"How was your summer Howard?" he asked Riley, seeming to question himself for even asking a question. I'm wondering myself, but Albus lets a small smile slip at his friends slip up of a social moment.

"Quite satisfactory" Riley replied thoughtfully "I visited the Scamander twins for a few weeks. We collected Durophatics for their mother to study for the book she just finished." Here she held up her copy of Commonly Neglected Critters.

"How… enchanting" Malfoy said raising one eyebrow. I snorted; Malfoy just said enchanting, how can that not be funny?

"We should all change into our robes I think." Albus cut in before we can fall into yet another silence or Malfoy recognizes my amusement at his speech.

"Good plan" I relied before pulling down my trunk.

Awkward moments with Scorpius Malfoy

…**.**

"You know" Albus said, grinning in much the same fashion as his brother "You and Scorpius didn't insult each other once on the train."

"A fluke" I said, brushing it off as we make our way to the Gryffindor common room. Albus had insisted he walk with me. Apparently he just wants to give me crap.

"You had every opportunity, and yet you remained quiet" He persisted.

"I didn't want to upset you, I know you hate it when we fight." I reminded him, walking at little faster to get rid of him quicker. He's in one of his annoying moods. They're rarity, a small break for his normal neurotic behavior.

"Sureee, because that's mattered before." He pointed out with a smirk. He actually _smirked_ at me. Oh Merlin's beard, I'm in trouble.

"Well maybe I've matured." I dismissed in muttered irritation.

"The lady doth protest too much, me thinks" he quoted in a sing-song voice/

"Do you even know what that's from?" I asked him as I spun to face his grinning mug, I'm just about ready to jinx his mouth shut.

"Some muggle book you lent me" he answered, half grin-half smirk still in place. Quoting Hamlet against me, I will not allow this.

"You're taking it out of context and misconstruing it!" I accused crossly.

"So? I get my meaning across"

"You're impossible" I complained, throwing my hands up in the air in exasperation before murmuring the password and marching into the common room.

I slammed the door in his smug face.

…**.**

It was freezing up on the astronomy tower; with it being November it's not hard to figure out why. The whole of Gryffindor house was up here tonight as we plot the movement of the planets against where they were last month. It was tedious, boring, and extremely chilling work.

"Roooooosieeeee" Nina said, peeking over from the telescope next to me and distracting me "Did you hear? Lily, Hugo, and Louis blew up a toilet in moaning myrtles bathroom." I can't help it, I laugh. That is something they _would_ do. "And they sent the toilet lid to Fred"

"Oh my God, they did? That's fantastic!" I was laughing so hard that it was hard to breath. Donald McLaggen was giving me this affronted look, but screw that, this is pure gold. "Fred never did get around to doing that himself. They probably want him to know his post as mischief maker has been filled. Successfully I might say."

"Agreed" Nina added with a giggle before wrapping her cloak tighter around herself.

"Merlin, its freezing. Do they want us all to catch our death?" I complained as I pulled my scarf over my numb nose.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Professor Doge doesn't want you beating them in Quiddtich in two days, so getting you sick is a one way ticket to Slytherins victory." Nina said as she gave my shoulder a squeeze "But I don't see why he has to take the rest of us with you. He should just lock the Quidditch team up here instead of us."

"Because locking up most of the Weasley family is going to work out so well" I replied sarcastically. A bunch of us stuck together could probably take down a small army with enough feelings of vengeance.

"Good point, better to pick you guys off one by one, and covering it up as a lesson gone wrong"

"Damn Slytherin cunning." I said with a laugh before blowing into my hands and rubbing them together for warmth.

"10 points from Gryffindor Ms. Weasley" Came the gravely voice of Professor Doge.

"Bullox" I muttered under my breath. Nina just laughed and shook her head at me.

"Sooooo" she started in a falsely innocent voice "You know James's mate Quillin?"

"Uh, yea, considering I'm on the Quidditch team with him" I replied as I gave her a weird look "And?"

"Isn't he just dreamy" she sighed and batted her long eyelashes at some imaginary image of said boy "With his dimples, and his sexy accent, and that body. I mean, damn! I wish I played a contact sport with him"

"Yes, because getting smacked around by a buff guy on a broom is super amorous" I remind her dryly. I normally don't get much contact as the keeper, but during tryouts, you best watch yourself. There is a good reason for him being a chaser and that is because he will run into you headlong, take you out, and steal the quaffle all in one go. I think he's part bull. Quite a contrast to what a sissy he actually is. He once got a splinter from his broom and told me to kiss his boo-boo better. I slapped the back of his head.

"Where's you romantic side Rosie?"

"Beaten out of me by the chauvinistic James and the general idiocy of the male gender."

"Come on Rose, isn't their at least one boy your interested in?" Nina prodded with a sly grin.

"Boys are the last thing on my mind, though I am interested in where you mute button is located."

"Liar, I've seen the way you act with Duke" she teased, making kissy faces at me; I stick my tongue out at her for that.

"And I've you seen the way you look at Alex" I retorted while I made the last mark on my map of the sky.

"What? He's quite a looker, all tall, dark, and handsome. That and he totally gives off a bad-boy air. All girls are suckers for bad boys" this time she giggled slightly and half swooned.

"Uh-huh, I can totally understand why girls like harsh, intimidating, dangerous guys who are usually total pricks."

"Oh, don't be such a downer Rosie" Nina excused me by flapping her hand at me in dismal for my lack of estrogen. "They're just misunderstood is all; you need to unlock their soft side." I didn't try to hide it when I rolled my eyes. Women.

…**.**

The energy in the changing room was electric. Our first match of the season against Slytherin. There had been some rather drastic changes to the team, our beaters: Lucia, and our captain Christy Wood. Our chasers consist of James, Quillin, and Roxanne. Me as the keeper of course, but then there was the problem of seeker.

James had lost the position left open by Fred to no other then little Lily Potter, his younger sister. He was beyond livid. Needless to say there was some tension between the two siblings. Even better? She would be facing her other brother in an attempt to catch the snitch. And as much as I hate to say it, Albus was going to beat the pants off her more likely then not.

So here we were, moments away from taking the field, and Fred had been stupid enough to leave Christy in charge of a team of Weasleys' and angry Potters'.

"Okay guys" Lucia called as she stepped up for Christy "I know **some** of us are a little upset about the arrangement of the team."

"A little!" Shouted James whose cheeks had been flushed an angry red since he caught sight of Lily this morning.

"Stuff it" she said fiercely as she pointed a finger at James "Or I will call in someone to take your place for this game if you can't grow up."

"You can't do that! You're not Captain!" he accused

"Christy?" Lucia questioned

"I agree with what ever Lucia thinks is best" she said, knowing the smart move was surrendering control "I can do strategy and planning, but I can not handle your guys' family quarrels."

"Fuck you all" growled James, who was positively livid at that point.

"Language" Roxanne warned but he just retaliates with a rude hand gesture.

"James, just because you're a Potter does not merit you special treatment, I am your best friend and I still won't give it to you, not on the Quidditch field" she reprimanded as she glared up at him "I know you have the ego the size of Russia, but can you just pretend your not the son of the boy-who-lived for just one game?"

"I do not!" James complained as his face begins to turn red do to rage, in true Weasley nature.

"James, for Godrics sake, just cut the rubbish, learn to deal, and play your best. Is it really so hard to bring yourself down to the same level as us mere mortals?" She finally yelled at him, almost seeming to grow taller then everyone there.

"That's it! I'm out of here." James snapped as he stood up suddenly "I'm not letting a tiny girl like you push me around, and I don't plan to stay on a team where my little sister beats me out!" he stormed out of the room, and slammed the door forcefully behind him. You could hear his string of curse words fade as he retreated. Silence hung in the air as his words died away. Nobody spook for a whole minute.

"We're so screwed" Christy cried into her hands as she flopped down on the bench her face in her palms.

"No we're not" Lucia said as she placed a soothing hand on Christy's shoulder "He's got his mothers temper, his grandfather's ego, but his fathers guilt. He'll be back, not today, but later. But for now" she walked over to open the broom closet, and to our astonishment, out fell Violet Thomas, the sixth year girl who had been a close call for the last chaser slot. "I have back up" We all shouted and run to hug our savior, except for Quillin who is banging his head against his locker muttering about how he ended up on the 'all girls plus that one guy' team. "I've even been teaching her all our moves and plans on nights off" she said proudly.

"You're brilliant Lu!" Roxanne exclaims with admiration. She just waved the compliment off.

"I just know James Potter better then himself, that's all." she said modestly "Anyways, let's get out there and beat those Slytherins halfway to Saturday!"

"FIGHT FIGHT GRYFFINDOR" we all yelled piling our hands on top of each other.

"Break" Christy commanded and we all hollered and headed out toward our battle.

The conditions were decent. No snow, no rain, only an inconsistent and frosty breeze. It wasn't bad considering.

The first half an hour of the game went on without much interest. We slowly racked up goals as I kept most everything out of our hoops. A task much easier said than done. Malfoy had been coming at me with this other first year who had been executing the best dodging I have ever had the displeasure of receiving. The pair racked up two points and it's 100-20. Our seekers were still out looking, nothing of interest, and they can't even fake each other out because they've watched each other play practically since birth. They just zipped around looking for the tiny little ball.

Our luck started to turn as Lucia hit a bludger that took out the Slytherins keeper. This was met by roars of approval from the mass of burgundy and gold spectators and a few cheers from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Our girls got to work, open hoops meant a field day for a chasers. I start to have to worry less as the Slytherin chasers focused more on not letting our team score. An hour in and it was 170-30. Slytherins beaters had taken out Violet during an attempt at getting Quillin down. Our beaters had distracted the chasers enough for us to score a number of times and the crowd came alive as we put the score up to 180-30 with a great shot combination shot from Roxanne to Quillin. Even if Albus did catch the snitch, we would tie. That was just a testament to how amazing our chasers were. Not ten minutes later then the crowed screamed in approval as both seekers are off after the snitch. I split my attention between the seekers and my goal. I know if I let even one goal in it could mean the game, but it was very hard to keep your eyes off them. Brother and sister, the most epic battle of the siblings. They were neck in neck the entire time, hands both reaching desperately.

"Come'n" I muttered "Come'n" I'm not even sure which one I wanted to win at this point because Roxanne just made one more goal. The game was ours either way.

Suddenly, the snitch took a dive. Albus had always been more in tune to small movments while Lily has always just barreled ahead. That sudden switch sealed the deal. Albus dove without a blink and snatched it up before Lily could even so much as dip her broom. Albus touched down with a small grin on his face, Malfoy landed next to him and gave him a slap on the back in the way only boys do. Lily landed on our side of the field and we all patted her on the back and told her how proud we are of how hard she tried, and that it was her first game, so it was okay, that she had been so close. She was still pouting like crazy, but at least she doesn't go stomping around cursing and damning her brother. Like someone else we know would have.

This game was going to go down in Hogwarts history for our spectacular win.

…**.**

The entire Transfiguration class room was quiet except for the scratch of quills, the shuffling of parchment, and the cracking of someone knuckles. This was defiantly the final I am struggling with the most. D.a.d.a was a cinch, I didn't bat an eyelash in History of magic, I was paired with Albus in potions, Astronomy was a breeze, Herbology wasn't even close to fazing me, Charms was simple enough, Ancient Runes was a welcome challenge, and Muggle Studies was a joke.

But this

I just couldn't get the hand motion down. I knew all the paper, quill, book stuff. I mean, I learned most of it over the summer. But looming over my head, distracting me from focusing was the God awful realization that I many not come out as top of this class if I could not perform the Veraverto spell. It was completely rudimentary, I just don't know, I really don't know why I can't get it down.

"Times up" called Professor Bones "Please bring your parchment up to the front and I will call you up alphabetically to perform a spell for me"

Oh Merlin, that only gave more time to worry myself sick. I wish Albus was in this class with me, but he had Herbology right now with Lucy, and Riley's in Care Of Magical Creatures.

By the time the she reaches the 'S's I am going mental.

"Bee in your bonnet Highness?" Malfoy asked from behind me. In my surprise I squawked and twirled around to face him. He quirks an eyebrow at my shock. Stupid eyebrow, I wonder if he charmed it to do that by it's self when ever I'm around. "That was quite a remarkable noise you just produced. Reminiscent of the swans back home"

"Sod off you, and take the dictionary you swallowed with you." I snapped as I pushed him back slightly. I added a glare but he just gave me his blank look.

"Tsk, tsk, not very sociable today are we?" he taunted shaking his head "Even less so then is customary"

"I said sod off" I whisper-yelled at him as I was basically oozing hostility.

"Could the great Weasley, Hermion's daughter, top of her class, be worried about her transfiguration final?"

"If we weren't in a class room I'd jinx you seven ways to Tuesday." I hissed at him. I don't know what it is, but the more passive he is, the more worked up I get. And I know for a fact that's what he aims for. Merlin he drives me batty. I don't know what it is, but his mere existence just provokes me.

"You can do that, but you are incapable of transform a porcupine into a pincushion?" his face finally broke, and that smirk I dislike so much came out to tease me.

"I will beat you with a bludgers bat if you don't shut up this instant!" I yelled at him, utterly livid. The entire class has turned to face us at my sudden outburst. Professor Bones shoots us a look and I nod an apology.

"You know" Malfoy continues while tilting his head to the side, faking a thoughtful look "Your face is about as red as the rose you're named for. It's not your color, I'd try some green. Far more fitting."

"You insufferable bastard!" I started before being cut off.

"Ms. Weasley, please stop shouting and come transfigure this porcupine for me" Professor Bones commanded as she pointed to the small rodent on her desk.

"Yes Ma'ma" I sent Malfoy another nasty look before marching up to the desk, pointing my wand and then- "Veriverto" I said, giving my wand an angry flick. And the little bugger turns into a pincushion, and not just any old pincushion, but one with some nice, crisp white lace, and a paisley fabric. I shot the bane of my existence a look that said something like 'Suck it' but he just gave me that eyebrow and smirk and my happiness almost got flushed away until Professor Bones' praises hit me.

"Well done Ms. Weasley, this is by far the best transfiguration of the day!" she patted my shoulder as the class either smile for me, or mutters about how annoyingly smart I am. Not my fault I'm bloody brilliant.

Before I leave Professor Bones said softly to me-

"I was going to give you detention for disrupting my class, but I'm feeling kind today, and it's almost Christmas break anyways." She patted me on the back once more "Well done Weasley, well done. You are your mother's daughter it seems."

"Thank you so much Professor" I replied, happiness bubbling up into my words. Such a high compliment, and in the class I struggled in the most. I resist the urge to hug her, and simply go to gather my stuff. Being a 'W' meant that there aren't many people after you alphabetically so as soon as I'm done packing I headed out to tell my family the great news.

* * *

><p>Hur Dur, and that's the first semester. All the next years will be split into two parts as well, first and second semester. The sixth year may still take up a few chapters, we'll see.<p>

I'll be waiting to hear from you my pretties~

ps. is it creepy that I reply to peoples reviews? (o.O)


	4. Third Year: Semester II

**Edited?: **yes

Little news, I'm headed moving to Washington, so I may be a bit busy for a while. Updates may become less predictable. Never more then two weeks wait I hope, and sometimes I might update even sooner then normal. Just bear with me till I get settled. Thanks guys!

Bwah, ff is being a butt. Being all slow and such. Took forever to get this up. -grumbles-

Anywho, thanks a bunch to my readers, and much love to .Luna, Edmy, and of course, the ever lovely wingswordsandmetaphors for reviewing. I will try not to gush too much :)

* * *

><p><strong>Third Year: Semester Two<strong>

Coming back from break was as chaotic as always. Riley was reinserting herself in between the twins, laughing at Lorcan's burn from a bad encounter with a blastended skrewt. James was hitting on some Slytherin girl who is highly amused by the Potter boy's attention. Nina was in a dither about all the new gossip, exclaiming to me ever couple of minutes some new bit of gossip.

"And have you seen Scorpious Malfoy? I think he's gotten even prettier over the break." She sighed happily, as if nothing brought her as much joy as boys. "All that brooding, stoic, bad boyness, he's like the opposite of Alex in appearance. Shame he's shorter then me, kind of doesn't work for me"

"And the fact that he's a git has no factor in that of course, he can be as much of a pain as he wants, but he turns out to be shorter then you and it's a deal breaker"

"Jeeze, you make me sound so shallow" Nina laughed airily, a few boys turned to stare at her wistfully. She may talk of Malfoy becoming prettier, but she herself is as well. Skinny, with developing curves that are getting her more then a few looks, golden pin straight hair, and her smile seemed to disarm most males. I'll admit, I'm jealous. I look unbearably plain next to her. I have the curse of the freckles, I'm taller then most boys my age, I'm horribly blunt and flirting is one of the few things I don't understand. You can't read a book to teach you how to bat your eyelashes and pout seductively. I might as well be a boy. I doesn't bother me all that much, but sometimes I wish I was pretty, at least to a few boys.

"Earth to Rose" Nina half shouts as he waved her hand in front of my face "You may return to us now"

"Sorry," I said with a rueful grin "fell into my own world"

"No problem, but you may want to watch that cousin of yours, he's headed this way with that panicked look of his" she pointed in the direction of a mop of ink black hair and the aforementioned expression "I'm out, see you in the common room after you calm your cous" she floats off, picking up Riley and taking her along to talk her ear off.

When Albus reaches me, I already now what this is about. It's the same thing every time break ends.

"No matter how much I threaten he won't budge" Al started, getting to the point right away "I really don't want to get a teacher involved, so you think you could help maybe…?" he asked, apprehension in his voice. I'm not exactly a sympathetic when it comes to Malfoy and his post-break moods. I'm just not sympathetic to him in general to tell the truth.

"Why don't you get Alex to help?" I pointed out, hoping to get out of Malfoy duties.

"You think I haven't already tried that" he sighed "Come'n Rosie, for me?" he pleaded, giving me a kicked puppy look. Damn big green sparkly eyes looking all pathetic.

"I'll do it" I caved in to end "but I can't promise to be all soft and compassionate" I warned him.

"Honestly, as long as you two don't start hexing each other I don't care what you say" Albus said while rubbing his temple to reduce the headache I'm sure he has. Worrying gives him migraines.

"Take me to the broody bastard" I relented. Albus leads me off the Library.

He had once again barricaded in the study, a frowning Alex posted outside. As soon as he saw me he said-

"Is this your idea of help?"

"It wasn't my idea" I told him with my arms raised to show my non-participation "Al shanghaied me" I dumped all the blame on my cousin.

"Stuff it Rose, and just do something" he grumbled as he pushed me at the door Malfoy is behind.

"Touchy" I said with a sniff. I cast a mufflioto spell before beginning my siege, so as not to get caught. I approached the door and bang on it. Hard.

"Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy, open the God damn door" I shouted as I continued my abuse on the door.

"Sod off Weasley" came his icy reply.

"Fat chance you git, you're causing my cousin emotional distress and I refuse to let you get away with it. Get you arse out here so I can deliver your punishment"

No reply.

"If you do not open this door I will be forced to blast the door open"

Nothing, not a peep.

If there is one thing, I am a woman of my word. I pull out my wand

"You're not actually going to do it are you?" Alex asked with mild disbelief.

"Of course I am, the coward has it coming"

"Well shit, I'm getting out of here, I don't need detention" He said, starting to turn tail and run. Slytherin, they may be all about brotherhood, but that only goes so far at times.

"Don't worry, I can just use repairo to fix the damage. I'm not stupid enough not to clean up after myself" with that I proceeded.

"Reducto!" with a huge bang, the door flew off its hinges and was flung into the room. I stomped in, accompanied by the two Slytherins.

"You are the most ridicules prat I have ever had the misfortune of-" I stopped mid rant "What the bloody hell happened to your arm?" I asked while pointing in shock at his exposed forearm.

The rolled up sleeve of his uniform left his forearm exposed to the eyes a nasty looking burn that had barely healed.

"Get the fuck out Weasley!" He screamed at me, bordering on hysterical "Albus, get her out of here you traitors bastard!"

If not for my state of shock at the raving animal that had replaced my rival, I would have struggled against Albus carting me out of while whispering his thanks but that he would take it form here. I was then unceremoniously dumped in the hallway.

"You're welcome" I hollered back with as much sarcasm as I can muster.

I am left to contemplate the mystery that is Socpious Malfoy.

…**.**

"Welcome back class," Professor Clearwater greeted as he leaned against his desk, surveying us with intense clear eyes "we're going to ease into things with something a little more interesting then notes and books" the class perked up at this. I myself am intrigued, I may like my bookwork, but the Quidditch player in me liked the hands on approach. "Today you are all in for a treat" here Professor Clearwater stood and wheeled in a large cabinet. As soon as he settled it on the ground something inside the box shook ominously and emitted wailing shrieks. "What we have today, is a boggart" most people looked blank at this announcement but Albus and I exchanged glances. Even if uncle Harry hadn't told us about them, or if Riley had somehow managed to not mention them every time we pasted the shaking cabinet on the tenth floor, I still would have read about them last summer. Yes, I am an overachiever, hear me roar.

"Can anyone" My hand shot up "_Besides_ Ms. Weasley tell me what a boggart is? No offense Rose, but I think we should give the other a chance for once"

"None taken" I said with a shrug and a grin. I was on a first name basis with Mister Anthony Clearwater, but I sill called him by his appropriate title, as is due to a teacher. This made Nina jealous at times, because she had a teacher crush on him. Which I found creepy until she said to me that at least she didn't have thing for Professor Longbottom like our other roommate Priya did.

"No takers?" He asked the class again. Albus slowly raised his hand "Yes! Potter, please take it away"

"A boggart is a shape-shifting creature that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear. When facing a boggart, it is best to have someone else along, to try to confuse it. Because of their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a boggart looks like when it is alone, as it instantly changes into your worst fears when you first see it."

"Very good mister Potter, 15 points to Slytherin" he says with a pleased smile "Would you like to add anything Miss Weasley?"

"Only about the charm I assume you are about to teach us" I said. Wow, that is the biggest suck-up, show off-y thing I have ever said "Sorry sir, I'm not trying to be smart. My uncle just has a boggart living in the attic. So I know a few thing…"

"That's quite alright Weasley" He said with a smile. "James did the exact same thing. Only in a more James-like fashion." I snorted at that comment. I'm assuming he meant James spewed out the answers to everything without raising his hand. That is a James like fashion.

"Moving on, the charm that combats a boggart is Riddikulus. The charm requires a strong mind and good concentration. The incantation and wand movement alone will not affect a boggart. The correct way to perform the charm is to push past the fear, and concentrate on something that will make the boggart look amusing. The charm does not, in fact, repel a Boggart; it just forces it to assume a shape that the caster will find comical, inspiring laughter, which will defeat a boggart. Any question?" the class remained quiet, though a number were fidgeting anxiously, ready to get some practice in on a real boggart. "Alright then, repeat after me" he cleared his throat and swished his hand as if he was holding his wand "Riddikulus" a chorus of Riddikulus's follow along with people copying his hand movements.

"Alright who's ready for some boggart repelling?" everyone crowded into a line, chatting excitedly. "Alright, Miss Murray, step right up" Nina stepped up confidently as he opened the door and the shape shifting begins. We go through a bunch of clowns, snakes, spiders, eyeballs, trolls, a couple of death eaters, and one or two odd things like toe nail clippings.

When Albus final steps up the novelty has mostly worn off, however, when the boggart shifts it turned into the bruised and battered body of one Harry Potter who is crawling on the floor towards Albus whispering-

"Help, please help me Al" the crowed hushed and watched as Albus Severus Potter went white as a sheet. This always happens; it's why he never goes up to the attic in his house, even with others. Malfoy, who is next in line, steps up next to Albus which causes the boggart to shift. Now stood Draco Malfoy, tall, imperious, but not for long, as his son spoke

"Riddikulus" and his father turned into a bouncing ferret, the same colour as both their hair, who chattered wildly as it bounced up and down. The class bursts into giggles at the change. I grabbed Albus and pulled him back towards me.

"You okay?" I asked, already knowing he isn't. He shook me off to sit in one of the empty desks while Flint stepped up to take his go. "Al" nothing, not even a blink. I shook his shoulder gently "Albus Severus Potter, say something"

"I'm fine, just give me a minute okay" he brushed me as he messed with his hair instinctually as he band bit at his lip "Okay, but as soon as this class is over, you and I are going down to the kitchen and see if we can get Kreatcher to make you a pick-me-up"

"Sounds great" he said with a small half smile "Now go beat your boggart" I nodded and moved to wait for Lucy to finish off her sister, Molly nagging her. She turned her into a fat teapot.

"Lastly, Miss Rose and we'll end class for the day" he informs the class as the boggart in front of me shifts. I knew what it's going to be. It was always the same.

Someone is staggering towards me, their entire body dripping blood, lots and lots of it. Way more then is humanly possible to lose and still be moving.

"Riddikulus" I said clearly and the blood melts away to reveal the bright red hair of my brother with his scowling face covered in the red kiss marks the same color as the blood had been.

"Brilliant, and that's the end for today. Mister Potter, do you mind staying after for a second?"

"I'll wait for you outside" I promised him before gathering my things and leaving the two alone. I collided with someone only a few feet out the door and end up on the floor with a heavy 'ummff'. I looked up to a seemingly unfazed Scorpius Malfoy.

"One would wonder if you needed glasses Weasle-bee. Or is your Highness just so great that a commoner such as myself should have moved out of the way? My apologies" I glared at him as I stood, pulling my bag back over my shoulder.

"Sorry I failed to see you because you're so short" I spat back. I had just hit my growth spurt over winter and now I was a good three inches taller than the blond. "Maybe invest in some heels" I suggested with a smug smile. Haha, that's a great image.

"It seems even though you have hit puberty that you have not mentally matured in the least" he replied with a blank face.

"Pfft, this isn't puberty, this is the Weasley pre-puberty growth spurt." I informed him huffily "Once I hit that time, I will be towering over you"

"Oh, I had been hoping it was your time of month, but then I realized you're this unpleasant every single day of you life" he could have just made a comment on the weather the tone he was using, but no, he had just thoroughly insulted me like it wasn't even something to think about.

"Haha, that's funny, because I distinctly remember that I have a loads of friends, and you, well, you're luck to have Albus at all" I think I may have struck a nerve because his face fell into a sneer. I smile at my victory. Yes! Ten points to Gryffindor for breaking Malfoy's poker face.

"Listen here you bitch-" he started snarling.

"Hey Rose I…" Albus stopped as he surreys the scene before him and groans. He rubbed his temples. "I don't want to have to deal with you two right now. So if you can't handle each others presence then Scorp, you can wait in the common room while I get some butter beers with Rosie" he looked between us for a few second "So?" He asked. Malfoy nodded and retreated to his the Slytherins dungeon lair. I made a face at the back of his head

"Stop that" Albus demands with exasperation "I'm really getting sick of you two constantly going at it."

"He started it" I grumbled immaturely.

"Wow, really, that's your excuse?" He said while raising his eyebrows at my lack of eloquence which I normally command quite well unless I'm within smirking distance of one Slytherin boy.

"Yes, it's a good one and I stand by it" I told him sharply crossing my arms over my chest huffily.

"Why must you be so stubborn and quick tempered?"

"Why must he be so frosty and aggravating?"

"Touché cousin, touché"

…**.**

"Seriously, the school would think you're mute if we didn't have these shouting matches. You speak to a total of three people voluntarily. Why am I reserved this special punishment?" I raved as I threw my hands in the air wildly, my short hair bushy, my eyes predatory, and my long arms flailing wildly. I'm sure to look ridiculous compared to the seemingly emotion empty Scorpious Malfoy. We had just come out of a double potions period where we had been forced to pair up. Nothing less then fireworks had come out of that. We ended up melting three cauldrons, and while I was sporting green skin that clashed horrible with my hair I had cursed all his hair to fall off. We were sent to the infirmary both having lost twenty points and with two months of detention to be served separately since out last fiasco where I almost pushed him off the Astronomy Tower. I'd been so close too.

We had be released by are very annoyed Madame Kinglsey who threatened not to heal us next time we injured each other. Within four minutes of peace we started again.

"How come I'm the only one you treat like this?" I asked stopping in my tracks and wait for my answer.

"Because you're fun" He replied while leaning against the wall, hands in pockets, like he owns the damn place.

"Fun! Fun!" I screeched as I march up and peer down on him "Is this some kind of game to you Malfoy?" I seethed, getting in his space.

"You have never been a game Miss Weasley" he told me without flinching as I scream in his face, not even the bit intimidated by my raw furry.

"Then what is your reason, and it best be a bloody good one!" I yelled at him, poking him in the chest several times to accentuate how serious this is.

"You know, your entire face is scarlet. It's not particularly becoming, as it clashes with your hair. Detracts from your appeal."

"You're impossible!" I sputtered, caught off guard, most likely turning an even deep shade of red that would splotchily cover my neck as well as my face.

"No, just highly improbable"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes it does"

"No, it damn well doesn't!" I screamed once again. Suddenly I'm aware of being watched. I'm not sure when it happened, but there was a crowd of people watching us in what used to be a hallway deserted of anyone besides Malfoy and me.

Malfoy pushed off the wall and walked toward the crowd; they parted to make a path for him.

"See you in potions Weasel-bee" He called over his shoulder dismissively. Oh, this is so not over.

In something akin to a war cry, I shouted and charged full speed at him, students stumbling out of my way. When I reached the Slytherin I jumped on his back. I'm surprised that he didn't fall down, what with me being taller and most likely heavier, the momentum I had gained, and the likelihood that he had not been expecting it.

"What the fuck Weasley!" he yelled as his footsteps faltered and he almost took us tumbling to the floor.

"Don't you turn your back on me you slick git" I growled from my perch.

"Are you mad woman? You just tried to tackle me?" I bang him on the head.

"Stuff it you" I commanded from atop his shoulders "I refuse to let you get away with this crap."

"Me? You're piggybacking on me currently, you're the one who yells and screams, and you practically always initiate it you psychotic bint!" I banged him on the head once again "Ouch, get off damnit" he demanded, swinging me around in an attempt to dislodge me. I simply hung on tighter, my nails digging into his skin. He hissed and switched tactics. He ran me into the wall repeatedly; I was going to have a nice rainbow bruise on my back later. I clung even tighter as he continued to slam me against the unforgiving stone wall.

"Stop" commanded a deep voice. We both froze and twisedt our heads to look at Alex. Have I mention how tall Alex is? The blokes could be part giant if not for the fact he was a muggle born. So there he was, six foot, meaty, dark, and not looking pleased. I raised my hands in surrender and slip of Malfoy's back. Laughing awkwardly I stepped away from the blonde.

"Sorry mate, just a little difference of opinions, but I think we've settled it. So I'll just go now-" I tried to sprint past him but he grabbed the back of my robes and hauled me, none to gently, back around to face him.

"Right Weasley, and I'm a fairy princess" I hear Malfoy snort at the comparison and I repressed a giggle. This is not a good time to be laughing, considering I'm being manhandled by this boy who is very much not a fairy or a princess. "Shut it Scorpius, follow me" I could tell he's scowling at the order, but his footsteps echo as he came up next to Alex. He let go of me and noded a dismissal.

"Just a warning Weasley, you're cousin is going to hear of this." I groaned as the left, thinking of the taking to my cousin was going to give me.

Looking around I realized that we have attracted yet another crowd of spectators.

"Do you people really have nothing better to do?" I asked them loudly. Most of the shuffle awkwardly, uncomfortable at being addressed and retreated, tail between their legs, while select few just shook their heads and strode off to do whatever other voyeuristic activities they partook in.

"I hate people" I groaned to myself as I sulkily made my way to the Fat Lady's portrait.

…**.**

I am a very competitive person. I have grown up with so many family members its hard not to become competitive when it comes to attention. Not only that but I have this drive, this thing were I need to prove myself, prove I'm not only smart like my mother, that I'm not only good at Quidditch like my family, that I can be great. To be something, to be better. I need to stand out.

There are a few obstacles to my goal, but the one that is currently the most pressing is that my Transfiguration grade has slipped slightly. I am no longer top of the class. I'm not even tied for second. Malfoy had beaten me out.

My eternal rival, the bane of my existence; he pushes my buttons. There's no way around that, he knew how to make me squirm, scream, explode. With that bland face and a well placed smirk he made me want to curse him into oblivion. Simple as that. Riddle me this; why do I let him? What was it that made me lose not only my temper but my composer as well?

All these things were leading up to a very stressful end of term.

Here I sat; glaring holes though the back of Malfoy's head as he sat with Albus during dinner.

"I'm sorry, but the fire you're shooting from your eyes is not going to melt the Ice Prince" Roxanne commented next to me as she stuffed chocolate cake into her almost matching mocha face.

"So say you" I awnser without thinking much as I continued to stare fixedly at my arch-nemesis.

"You know," Hugo expressed to me from a few Weasley down the table "Maybe if you spent more time studying and less time making eyes at Malfoy you won't have to worry about your spot on the top." My brother, he can never leave a chance for prime pestering. I tore my eyes from my prey to make a face at my brother. I threw a tart at his head, which he ducked, and hit James on the side of the face. James swore colourfully and stood, barking questions as to who hit him. Everyone pointed to me.

"What?" I demanded resentfully as he glared at me, bits of tart still clumsily sticking to the side of his face.

"You will pay for this Rose" he proclaimed dramatically, pointing from his standing place on top of the bench. I simply rolled my eyes; drama queen.

"Sod off you" I said with annoyance as I stand up and marched out of the hall to find some peace in the Library.

Again, I collided with no other then the Ice Prince himself as I round a corner. Wasn't he just in the Great Hall? Whatever force up there is laughing at me.

"Bee in your bonnet Weasley-bee?" he questioned smoothly, not even bothering to look up at me. Freaking perfect, I can't go anywhere with out this tosser showing up from nowhere and making my life suck like no other.

"I don't have time to deal with you" I grinded out shoving past him, but he caught me by the wrist and stopped me. Still not facing each other he told me-

"You don't flick hard enough" he droned "cast like you would cast against me, put more energy behind it" his grip releases me and he walks away, leaving me confused.

"Yeah, well fuck you!" I shouted at his retreating back, knowing no other way to reply.

I grumbled as I changed directions and headed for my dorm, wanting nothing more then to just sleep at that point.

I stormed through the fat ladies portrait and up to the dorm to change into pyjamas. However, right before I turned in for the night I stared at Riley's ridiculous pair of bunny slippers.

"Veriverto" I articulated while giving extra emphasis on my flicking. The slippers were no more, replaced by two small white rabbits. I grin; I'm not sure why he told me that trick. As some sort of peace offering or something, but I had to give the bastard credit, he knew what he was doing.

Eh, maybe he's not so bad…

I scoffed at myself for that small brain failure of an idea. He just wanted to show off, make himself look better. He wanted to one-up me, like every other time. Well his little plan had backfired. Guess who's going to ace their final and win the spot as top of the class.

Damn straight it going to be me.

* * *

><p>Hahaha, weird ending, I know.<p>

I hope to hear from you guys and to post sooner rather then later.

P.S.- shameless plug here- it's my birthday on Friday. I and know just the perfect present for the celebration of my emancipation from my mothers womb. It includes that little bar down there on the left.


	5. Fouth Year: Semester I

Edited?: yes

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth Year: Semester One<strong>

"I'll take a green apple sugar quill, a few fizzing whizzbees, an acid pop, and two chocolate frogs please" I said to the trolly lady. I handed her a gallion, two sickles, a knut and slide the door closed. I threw Nina a frog, Albus his acid pop, and split the whizzbees between the Scamander twins and Riley. I settled back next to the window and Nina after pocketing the sugar quill.

"Damn" Nina sighed with shiny pouting lips "I got Helga Hufflepuff again. Anyone want it?" she asked, offering it up to the rest of the compartment.

"I've got my own fair share of her" I replied as I opened my own frog "Oooh, I got Gwenog Jones" I show Nina the card and her pout increased.

"I hate the stupid Quidditch player cards, I never get them!" She slumped in her seat, sulking like a small child. I rolled my eyes and offer her the card, she straightened and snatched it from my hands.

"You're the best Rose" she cried as she squished me in a hug.

"Yeah, yeah" I said dismissively while disengaging myself from her grasp "I'm going to go change" I got up and made my way out to the lavatory with my robe in hand.

On the way back I happened upon Flint in the hallway.

"Come'n Zabini, you can't be serious" Flint complained in an obnoxiously superior voice.

"Quite serious actually" replied the dark skinned boy leaning his side against the hall wall "Father never actually took a side in the war."

"That would explain why he married a half-blood" Flint sneered in a tone that rivalled the sting of an acid pop. His attempt to rile the boy up fell on deft ears. Ross Zabini simply inspected his neatly trimmed nails.

"That's all and well Conner, but I really don't want to hear anymore nagging about my bloodline from you" He strode away from Flint and toward me down the hall with a swagger "Besides, my family's got to be at least three times as rich as yours" he called back in a bored voice. Ooooh, he's a sassy one he is.

I sniggered and Flint whirled around to sneer at me. His hair and gotten even longer and greasier.

"What Weasley?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just watching you attempt to socialize. Pathetic really; hostility is not a favourable trait when making friends in case you didn't know"

"Piss off Weasley" He spat in fury "This coming from the infamous Red Menace"

"Huh, I have a nickname. How cute." I replied with a mock innocent grin "I'd be offended but, oh, I have these people who like me despite my faults. I guess people can't get past that oil spill you call hair and your snotty attitude. Shame really, I'm sure they'd love your pureblood obsessions and knack for insulting anything that moves if they really got to know you."

"Fuck you Weasley." He whipped out his wand and screamed "Stupify" I blocked him easily with protego. His spell wasn't particularly strong to begin with.

"Tisk, tisk, didn't your pure-blood family raise you with better manners" I chastised him with a wag of my finger "I believe it's customary to warm your opponent before casting"

"Rectucempra" he snarled out with another flick of his wand. I don't even bother with a shield and just side stepped the clumsy spell.

"That's some sloppy casting there. I think even my twelve year old brother could have done it better." I taunted carelessly. If this is what Malfoy felt when fighting me then I think I might understand why he does it.

"Rose, Conner, what's going on here?" Lucia said before stepping up from behind Flint, her prefect badge gleaming all sparkly like. Here comes the prefect to ruin all the fun.

"Aw, nothing, just having a nice chat, aren't we." I answer with such fake sweetness I can feel cavities forming in my mouth.

"Conner?" Lucia asked of the Slytherin.

"Hn" he grunted an obligatory response.

"Okay, well, I'm not giving you detention since I didn't actually catch you doing anything, but clear out you two" she commanded, which was made a lot less impressive since I've outgrown her and Flint, though still short, is lumpy with pre-puberty muscles. "Nothing good will come of you two being alone if truth be told"

"See you in class Flinty-poo" I chanted with a little wave and a wicked grin. He scowled and walked past me, making sure to bang his arm hard against mine. Never will a day come where I can not beat the snot out of him, both verbally and physically. All is well in the world.

…**.**

I was alone in one of the study rooms during a rather gloomy October afternoon as the common room is too boisterous, and even the Library is filled of muffled conversation. I had just finished the last of my astronomy charts and picked up on the third act of King Leer when someone opened the door slightly and knocked on the frame. I turn to see Duke, the Ravenclaw boy I still secrently fancy, giving me a small grin.

"Mind if I join you?" He questioned politely. That's one thing I found endearing about Duke, he's very polite, but once he loosened up, he's easy-going and humorous.

"Go right ahead" I responded, smiling brightly at him.

"What are you reading?" He asked as he sat across from me.

"King Leer" I said, showing him the book cover "It's Shakespeare, he's quite famous in the muggle world. He wrote a bunch of plays back in the Elizabethan ages, and their still brilliantly famous."

"Wow, I guess that's kind of like Bithilda Bagshot, she wrote many books, most of which are still famous"

"In some way, yes" I agreed, grinning at Duke and his confusion. It wasn't the same at all. I changed the subject "Are you going to Hogsmead this next weekend?"

"Yes" he made a face at that "Roxanne is trying to get me to double date with her and my mate Devon."

"You don't want to go?" I asked curiously. Maybe I can make something of his predicament, something self serving. Hey, I'm no Hufflepuff.

"Yes, I do but…" he hesitated "I'm rubbish with girls" he admitted with a sad face and those puppy eyes. There was no way I could ignore that. Time to make my move.

"I could go with you" I suggested with an attempt at casualness. He perked up at that

"Really? You'd go with me?" He asked happily

"No Duke, I said I go with you cause I won't" I responded while rolling my eyes but giving him a smile that say I find him utterly adorable.

"You're the best Rose!" He exclaimed, jumping up and, to my surprise, hugging me tightly "I'm gonna go tell Roxy" he called behind him as he ran from the room and almost collided with Malfoy, he swerved and the last moment and missed the Slytherin. I couldn't help the stupid grin that spread across on my face. I've got a daaaateeeeeee. Nina was going to kill me, then bring me back to life so she can pick out my outfit and do my hair.

"You look pleased Weasel-bee" Malfoy comment as he leaned against the door frame and stuck his hands in his pockets "Falling for Orsino's pretty words?"

"Stuff it Mal-form" I warned him. I didn't want him to ruin my good mood. "You don't know him. He's sweet and kind, and you're just a git"

"I may not know him, but I know of him and all the girls he's gone with." He said "And I may be a git, but at least I'm a truthful git. Not some faking pretty boy."

"Bite me" I replied crossly, crossing my arms over my chest defensively, he shrugged.

"Don't say I never warned you your Highness" he said, sweeping me a bow "I may not bite you, but surely your own words will" he turned and swept out of the room.

I refused to believe any of the rubbish Malfoy had been saying, but I couldn't help the seeds of doubt he had planted in my mind.

…**.**

I was right about many things. Nina threw a fit that I, of all people had a date, and with a guy a year older then me. Then she played dress up with me, she wanted me to wear a black dress but I refused. I ended up wearing a pair of Nina's nice jeans, since all mine were hole-y and meant for comfort, not dates, a strappy ivory shirt that would have accentuated my cleavage if I had anymore then my bee sting sized chest. She tried to get me to wear her peacoat, but I didn't comply with that as well and simply wore my Quidditch jacket. Duke also wore nice jeans and a blue button down that made me want to dive into his eyes. We met up with Roxanne and her date Devon at the Three Broom Sticks. He was such a gentleman the entire time; he paid for my drink, held my hand as we walked back, and when we got to my common room he told me he had a wonderful time and would love to do it again. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said that we defiantly should. He grinned goofily and gave a quick peck on the mouth before heading off. I couldn't think of a more perfect first date. I floated around, completely love struck.

Pffft, take that Mal-form.

…**.**

I was in a furry; I wanted to throw my books at the wall, scream at anyone who attempted to speak to me. Albus was trailing after me like a silent shadow. Maybe to clean up after my up coming explosion, but most likely to attempt a heart-to-heart.

"Rose, listen to me" he started as we approach the seventh floor; he pulled me into a dead end bit of the hall. "I know you're upset"

"Damn right!" I all but yelled at him.

"But it was just a Quidditch game Rose…" he tried to explain in a lost attempted at reasoning with me before getting cut off.

"It's not just the game Al!" I exploded, throwing my hands over my head and pacing back and forth "It's Malfoy, he keeps smirking at me, and, and, being a complete git. And, he scored on me five times. **Five times** Al! And he keeps smirking at me!"

"Rose, you do realize you treat him the same way? After you beat us you go around gloating in his face, laughing at him. Treat others how you want to be treated Rose." He said, always the mature, but I just wanted to rant so rant I did.

"He's the one who's a complete tool! Why are you even friends with him? I've been telling you forever about what a tosser he is and yet you still hang around him. Are you a mascots or something? I can't think of any other reason for hanging around him!"

"He needs friends Rose, and he's not as bad as you think him. You don't even know him." Albus pointed out with a frown.

"He doesn't want me to get to know him." I defended myself "He doesn't want people to know him. He's a cold bastard who doesn't want, or have friends besides your pitting soul and Alex by association."

"There are reasons he doesn't have many friends Rose."

"Yea, cause he's an arse" I stated like it's the simplest thing in the world. And really, it was.

"Shut it and let me talk" he said pinning me with a cold look and slapping a hand over my mouth. That stopped me up. Albus was not a harsh person, I knew I walked all over him, but he hardly retaliates. On the rare occasions he grew a backbone I made a point to listen. "Most people hate him for being a Malfoy, they think of him as a muggle-born hating, pompous brat. They think of him as his father was, and even though his family was acquitted, they still treat him like deatheater scum. Others flock to him because of his name, and he hates his name. He hates everything people assume, they don't even bother to get to know him. So he locks everyone out, and puts on his Malfoy mask to keep them all at bay. I don't know if he is capable of trusting anymore. Think of all the crap he has to go through for his name, think of all the extra crap he'd have to go though for being a deatheaters son if we weren't friends. I'm sure if our family didn't end up killing him some other student who lost family during the war would have."

"Boo-hoo, his life is so hard. If he didn't act like such a prat people might get over his name." I argue childishly.

"Maybe. I don't think you understand though. Everyone wanted to know me, be my friend because I'm the famous Harry Potters son, but most of my housemates hate me for the exact same reason. It's gotten better, but still. I get it."

"Yeah, but your totally friendly" I pointed out, not seeing the connection "You don't act like a prat."

"I handle it differently, I'm anxious and panicky. He's stoic and doesn't let people see his real face."

"But being a complete arse isn't helping his image. Fighting, insulting, that's completely counterproductive."

"Actually, he just keeps people away for the most part, just does his loner thing. He's quite polite about it most of the time. The only person he really treats like you say, is, well, you"

"Yippie" I said sulkily. Okay, maybe I'm being childish, but he seriously makes me irritated.

"At least he talks to you. I swear you hear him speak more often than myself" Albus sighed

"He's a piece of work" I retort bitterly.

"I have to agree with you there" he agreed with a shake of his head "Are you still mad with me?" he asked returning to his normal self. All sad, and small, and making you want to protect him because his eyes are all big and green.

"I was never mad at you stupid" I admitted.

"Just over competitive" he stated.

"Hey, you love me anyways"

"Merlin knows why" he said before giving me a quick hug "I've got to go help Alex with potions. Catch!"

…**.**

It was Christmases Eve and not a Weasley was stirring, or even a Potter. As all the little redheads slept snug in their beds, only Rose Weasley sat on a couch, book in hand.

Othello is my current read, I was waiting until the morn' for whatever new books I may be graced with. Grandpa Weasley had taken it upon himself to buy me a new Shakespeare play every year. Othello was last year's birthday present. I was hoping for another comedy this year.

We were having a small Christmas this year, just our family at the Potters. Ginny wasn't even here because she was gone on some business for her new job as the senior advisor to the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

The embers of what had been a grand fire had died down and I was now reading by wand light.

Iago was mid monolog when suddenly the fireplace roared to life in a furry of green sparks. I yelped and jumped behind the couch, almost knocking it over, as a figure tumbles to the floor with a low moan. Underneath the ashes and blood, oh God, blood, was an undeniable white blonde head of hair of one Malfoy boy.

"Malfoy, why the bloody hell have you flooed into this house!" I nearly shrieked, but lower my voice as I remember the rest of the household was sleeping. I circle dback around and kneeled down next to him, grimacing at the red that was soaking part of his white sleep shirt.

"Albus" he murmured, so lowly I almost miss it. I stood up and sprinted to the room Albus was sharing with me. I banged the door open; all need for quite gone in my opinion.

"Albus Severus Potter, would you like to explain why a bloody and semi-conscious Malfoy just appeared out of the fire place" I demanded, waking him suddenly.

"What on earth are you on about" Albus said while blinking blearily the sleep still fading from his eyes.

"Scorpius Bloody Malfoy. In the living room" I informed him, it seems it make it through his brain this time because his eyes go wide. Before I can speak again, he has ripped the sheets off the bed and gone speeding into the living room.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Came the sleepy voice of James peeking his rats nest of a head of hair outside his room.

"Nothing, I just freaked out. Spiders you know?" I lied badly, but the sleepy James seemed to except this answer and muttered something before closing his door and going back to bed. Lily appeared for her own room, much more awake and curious

"You know, you can't lie to me too" Lily said, coming to stand beside me "What's happening?"

"One of Albus's mates from school just Flooed into the house" I told her, still in a sort of shock at everything that had transpired in the last minute.

"Why?" she asks puzzled

"That's something I'd like to know as well" I said with determination before marching into the living room, intent on gleaning some answers. I could hear Albus muttering some expletives as he surveys the damage. I felt my stomach turn at the sight of the scurgeafied Slytherin lying out on the couch, all his wounds still bleeding freely.

"I think I'm about to hurl" I said before running for the bathroom.

After the removal of my dinner into the toilet, I returned to find a miraculously patched up Malfoy.

"Whoa, how'd you manage that?" I asked in awe.

"Been studying some healing books" He explained vaguely "Help me carry him will you?" he asked. I don't see why he doesn't just levitate Malfoy since he's already preformed healing spells, but I just accept it. I sling one of his arms over my shoulder as Albus does the same on the other side. The height difference between Albus and I made it awkward, but we managed to get him into our room and dropped him on Al's bed. The blonde was out completely cold at this point. I assumed he had lost too much blood and standing up had made him faint.

"Mind explaining what this is all about?" I demanded of Albus. I still couldn't believe there was a unconscious Malfoy in the house.

"Yes actually" he replied tiredly "It's not my story to tell."

"He's being abused" I bluntly point out.

"You could say that" he said heavily and with a deep sigh.

"He comes back from every break either wounded or emotional distressed; do you really think I'm stupid enough not to notice?"

"I had hoped you hadn't cared enough to notice" he admitted as he plunked down on the floor to sit.

"I only care because it's my job to torment him, no one else's." I firmly told him. Albus gave a dry laugh that held no amusement whatsoever. We sat in silence for a bit, while I thought and Albus just rested, weighted down by his friend's trouble.

"Who is it?"

"Hmm" Albus hummed, half asleep in his sitting position.

"Who's doing this to him?"

"If you care enough, you'd ask him yourself" he replied

"He'd never tell me" I said with exasperation.

"True" Al agreed "He'd likely murder you if he found out you knew" I looked up at the form of my rival, breathing softly as he slept. For the first time, I wonder what it was like to be him.

"I never saw any of this Al; I slept though the entire thing. Tell him that okay?"

"Sure" he replied with a nod "It's probably for the best that way"

"Let's get some sleep"

In the morning, I turned in my cot.

Albus is asleep on the floor, curled in an extra blanket. My eyes flicked upwards. The bed is empty.

I was not totally surprised by this. But still, the git could stick around and say thanks or leave a note or…

Oh, there is a note.

I moaned as I rolled out of my cot and to my feet. I grabbed the piece of paper.

_Sorry for the scare. Hope I didn't cause any trouble. And for Merlin's sakes, don't tell Rose anything._

_Thanks- S_

_P.s. Stole a muggle shirt of yours, mine was in no condition to wear. I'll owl it back._

Well there was an interesting bit of information.

Did he really think I was dense enough to not have noticed? There was a reason I'm the brightest witch of my age.

Though really, I had never put the pieces together until he popped out of the fireplace last night. I guess I just didn't really care. I mean, he's Scorpius Malfoy, my bitter rival. It never occurred to me to put two and two together because it seemed so odd for the Malfoy I knew to put up with something like that.

So Al is right, I really don't know anything at all.

* * *

><p>Meh, We've finally got into Washington, now it's time to settle in. So here's the update, only a day late.<p>

I've got a huges writers block on year five/semester two. It's killing me. Any one got some inspiration for me?

Thanks to Firemaker, MaybeKindaSorta, wingswordsandmetaphors, and Nicolaeve for their reviews and bithday wishes~

See ya'll later.


	6. Fourth Year: Semester II

**Fourth Year: Semester Two**

I admit, since Albus lectured me on Mister Malfoy, our fighting has lessened, and the whole Christmas fiasco might have had something to do with it as well. I guess I kind of feel sorry for the git. I'm not a softy, but abuse is not light matter. Uncle Harry had to live through years of it; he maybe the savior of the wizard world, but he remains claustrophobic to this day due to sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs until age eleven.

Albus has made it blatantly obvious that even toeing the subject of Malfoy's 'injuries' was punishable by death glares and the silent treatment. I'm not particularly nosy, at least not like Nina, so I let the thing drop. I don't want to deal with Malfoy if he has an icicle stuck up his ass and Albus can be scary when angered. I don't know what's up with Malfoy, I don't know who's mistreating him, and even if I did want to know, I'd end up murdered if I so much as attempt to pry an answer from the blonde.

So I keep my trap shut, my torment depressed, and pretend I don't know a thing.

We're not friendly, we're not nice, but there are boundaries now. Whether he notices or not, I try to avoid unnecessary arguments. This is supremely hard for me and Albus better be damn happy at how hard I'm trying here. We ignore each other for the most part, a scowl here, and eyebrow there, the occasional quarrel when forced to be in each other presence for too long.

It's not hard to forget him often; Duke takes up any of my time that used to be reserved for my weekly detentions.

I am competitive by nature. Being a Weasley means that you have to compete for attention, for grades, for a position, for a place of your own. Fighting is second nature, a Gryffindor trait shared among our red-headed clan.

We do not like to lose, and we do not like Slytherins. Most of all, we hate losing to Slytherins.

So when they beat us in the Quidditch cup math anyone wearing green in silver is going to get it, regardless of it being Albus, Alex, or even that one ox of a beater of there's. They will bow down to my rage. Damn Slytherin's and their cheap shots.

Coming out of the changing room, I drag myself to the castle. I'm the last out of there. I spent a long time in the shower rubbing my skin raw. I swear I removed some freckles in the process.

And fate, being a cruel bitch, has me run, literally, straight in to one Conner Flint. He, like most, is shorter then me, and falls down at the collision. I scowl down at him, and even from his place on the floor he sneers up at me.

"Pity Weasley, had you kept out those two goals at the end, you may have won." He mocks "Lost to that pathetic cousin of yours and your little rival."

"You" I say placing my foot on his stomach "Are in no place to insult me" I step down, effectively knocking the air out of him. He gasps and wheezes. Stupid spoiled brat, can't deal with pain.

"Weasley, do you really think that wise?" comes the unmistakable voice from the direction of the Slytherins changing rooms.

"Mal-form, I'd have though you'd have left for your victory party" I spit, turning to face him, arms crossed, eyes a flame

"Not one for loud music and drinking" He says striding up next to me and looking down imperiously at his dorm mate "Mmm, had you crushed anyone but Flint, I may have given you crap, but I can't really complain." He tells me

"I don't need you approval" I reply stiffly

"That maybe" ha says "What'd you hex him with?" he asks

"Nothing, knocked the wind out of him" I tell him, my voice still frosty

"Ouch" says Malfoy.

Luck, being on my side today, decided this is an appropriate moment for Professor Baggins to appear. I don't think he was at the game. The man is a total recluse.

"Malfoy, Weasley, what's going on here?" he asks looking surprised that we even exist

"Flint's hurt sir, we were just about to help" Malfoy says, lying smoothly, even I almost believe him.

"I'm sure, but I meant, what are you doing outside past curfew?"

Oh drat, that's why he's out. He's patrolling the grounds. Our Quidditch game was quite a lengthy one. Five hours, the third longest in Hogwarts history. Curfew is not strictly enforced, at least not for the grounds. It's technically not allowed for students to be outside after sun down without a teacher.

"That being, I'll let Flint off with a warning, as his injury seems to hinder his moving. You two on the other hand" he switches to face us "Have no excuses. You both have detention tomorrow, cleaning chalk boards in my class."

"But sir," I protest "I was just leaving the changing rooms from the game"

"The game ended over an hour ago Ms Weasley, I'm believe you both have had enough time to clear out" He helps haul up Flint, who's breathing is back to normal. However, he's faking his still hurt to get out detention. Slick git. Professor Baggins proceeds to haul Flint across to the castle.

"We just had our first civil conversation, and yet we still get slammed with detention" I groan "Typical"

"Don't get used to it your Highness" he says, starting towards the castle, but I catch up with him with my longer strides.

"Don't flatter yourself." I scoff

"It's not flattery if you deserve it" he retaliates

"Vanity is not a good look for you Mal-for"

"Ouch, you wound me Weasley" He says, clutching his chest in mock pain. His face still emotionless.

"Oh piss off you" I say rolling my eyes as we enter the Main Hall

"As you wish Highness" he says smirking as he delivers a bow before he makes his way to the Great Hall for dinner. Even in a non-hostile manner, he's still a total git who can't go a sentence without an insult. I guess he thinks I should just be happy he speaks to me at all. He is wrong. He should learn some proper manners.

I follow a few paces after to join my sure to be sulking teammates.

…**.**

Today is the day of pink, and white. Red roses and paper hearts. Love confessions and girls left in their doors crying because they have no boyfriend, got dumped by their boyfriend, or decided to go to the dumb romance play put on every year for all the singles and doubles who stay in on this Hogsmead day.

Nina's going to Madame Puddifoot's tea shop with Quillin this year. He's her first real date. Sure, she's had some boyfriends before, but all they did way sit in the common room and hold hands and kiss each other on the nose. It made me want to gag honestly. With Quillin there's all of that, plus dates and presents, and romance-y stuff, and I dunno, that kind of crap. But there's snogging, Quillin being a healthy sixteen year old boy enjoyed snogging. This wouldn't bother me so much if they had an understanding that PDA is not enjoyable.

Albus was going to Honeyduke's and The Three Broom Sticks with a Hufflepuff girl in Dukes year, Helen. They are both so shy; it's kind of completely adorable. I don't even think they'll even get to holding hands.

When I asked Riley what she was going to do she informed me that Unicorns came out to mate on Valentines Day and that she and the twins would spend the day in to woods with Hagrid studying as well as checking out a colony of Mokes.

I have a date with Duke, who is taking me to Hogsmead and the new restaurant what just popped up there, he had to make the reservation a month in advance. I have on some new clothes from Christmas to wear, including my cream pea coat which makes me look quite nice, thank you very much.

Duck meets me in the Great Hall

"Hello Beautiful" He says with that disarming smile of his "Ready to go?" he asks proffering his arm to me. I link my arm with his, give him a quick kiss and we're off.

We trudge down the sloped path and into town. We reach the restaurant, The Bubbling Cauldron, which I think is a branch of the Leaky Cauldron. We are seated right away and Duke pulls my chair out for me. We talk of Quidditch, and how we beat Hufflepuff and they lost to Slytherin, he compliments me on my saves, and I commend him on his passing. I suggest they work more on the teamwork between the other chasers. He nods in agreement

"You're the best, you know that?" He says kissing my hand, his aqua eyes staring at me with joy.

"I may" I say teasingly as our food arrives.

It's great, fantastic. It always is, the time Duke and I spend together is perfect. He's just so… great. On the way up to my common room he pulls me aside suddenly into an alcove. And he kisses me. Not the small, quick kisses we normally exchange, but real snogging kissing. And I kiss back with just as much force. We break apart from air, he places his forehead against mine.

"Mmm, that was a good kiss" He says before going back in for another. This time he gets a little more forward, there's tongue, he licks my bottom lip and I let him through, her pushes his body harder against me, and the wall presses against my back as he delves deeper into my mouth. But then his hands are slipping up my shirt.

I am not ready for that. I take his hands and move them back to my hips. He tries to put them back.

"Duke, stop" I tell him as I break away from our kiss "I don't want that"

"You don't want me" He says with that face, the puppy face. I sigh

"I do Duke, but I'm only fourteen" I tell him holding his hands in mine "I like kissing, I like the type of kissing we've just been doing, but I'm not really ready for the rest yet" I explain

"But there are plenty of other girls in your year who do that kind of stuff" Duke says, frown increasing

"Well I'm not one of those girls" I say. There are girls in my year like that? I though Nina was pretty bad, but others have done more? And how does he know that they have?

"Humph, fine. I think I can wait" He says with a little smile and gives me an apology kiss "I'll take you back now" he says taking my hand in his large one

"You're the best, you know that?" I mimic our earlier conversation

"I may" He says, his full smile returning and kisses me softly.

…**.**

The nest day is a Sunday. Normally I would spend the day reading, helping my friends with their school work (since I finished mine on Friday), and having a mock Quiditch game with my family. Alas, I miss the last of these events to serve a much undeserved detention with Malfoy. I think they've figured out my least favorite punishment and administer it as much as possible for when I arrive, Malfoy is already there, washcloth in hand, wiping one of the many chalkboards. Without speaking I grab my own cloth and get to cleaning my own board.

This is a very stupid task. It could easily be done my magic; in fact, most tasks given to me for detention could be done with magic. But this task is rendered even stupider by the fact that Professor Baggins isn't even here to check.

He's probable too scared of human contact to bother to watch us perform the task correctly.

By the time we've reached the last board neither Malfoy nor I have spoken so much as a word to the other.

"Are you ignoring me?" I ask pointedly. I'm not sure why, but our silence seems uncomfortable. More like we don't know how to talk to each other and less like we're trying to avoid killing the other.

"What would give you that impression?" He replies in a bored tone "You've never really had an issue with it before"

"I dunno, it feels awkward for some reason" I say slightly annoyed he doesn't seem to notice, or if he does then doesn't care

"Hn" is all he says. He hasn't so much as looked away from his work during this one-sided discussion. I don't know what it is about him, but everything about him is so irritating. I'm so tempted to hex him silly, but I don't want to ruin whatever sort of peace we established. I also don't want to lose my rival. Conflicted, very conflicted. How to find that middle ground. It's going to take some temper taming on my part.

"Prat" I mutter, throwing a piece of chalk at him, hoping to get a reaction. I succeed.

"Princess" He replies, throwing it back at me. I retaliate and snicker when it hits his nose and powders it a pasty white only slightly different from his skin tone. He turns on me, I fear I may have angered him, but he only smirks and tosses a handful of the dust on my head.

Soon, chalk dust is everywhere. I'm covered in powder, and so is Malfoy who's smirking as he takes aim at me head. I dodge as it comes whizzing my way. I stick my tongue out at him

"Missed me" I call to him laughing as I dart behind the board, armed with my own ammunition. I peek around the side a barely miss a chunk meant for my face. I send a rapid succession of four at once. All but one hit him. He chuckles slightly. I point and gasp dramatically

"I didn't know you were capable of laughter Malfoy" I taunt him with a wicked grin.

"I didn't know I could either" He retorts with a lazy smirk "I'm just full of surprises"

"Really, I though you were full of crap" I said in a fake serious voice

"Hn, keep it up and I'll leave you here to clean this up yourself" he says leaning against a desk, hands in pockets

"You wouldn't" I say lowly, glaring at him

"I thought you were capable of performing a cleaning spell, but judging by the look your piercing me with I guess I'm wrong. Really, how are you the top of the class?"

"I can perform a cleaning charm!" I say indignantly "I've been able to since the tender age of eight, thank you"

"I'll take your word for it" he says with a small shrug before pulling out his wand and casting the room clean.

"Show off"

"Know-it-all"

…**.**

I am enjoying a very relaxing evening and a game of chess with my bother when the portrait swings open and a whirlwind of Nina engulfs me.

"I have some really bad news Rosie" she says after dragging me away from my game and into our empty dorm.

"What's up?" I ask, slightly confused. She isn't crying or personally upset, so it can't be Quillin. Maybe something happened to Al.

"I just caught Duke snogging the living daylights out of Trinity Samme" she said in a rush of words.

I stare blankly for a few moments. Her words sinking in

"Rosie?" she asks tentatively "You okay?"

"No" I tell her, face blank "I am not."

We stand there, in a small silence while Nina steps from foot to foot

"Is there anything I can do?" she asks quietly, like if she speaks to loudly I'll break

"Yes, take me to the bastard" I say face still straight.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea…" she whispers

"Too bad" I say, grabbing her arm and pulling her out.

Hugo looks up as I walk by

"Ready to get your arse beaten?" He says grinning. I say nothing as I walk past. I think all my emotion might explode out if I say anything more. Nina and I make our way to the ninth floor. In a little nook, I see two figure intertwined and quite absorbed.

I walk up silently and tap Duke on the shoulder. His mouth comes unattached with a disgusting pop. He turns and gapes at me

"Rose I-"

"You cheating son of a bitch" I say my voice deadly calm. I have never been so pissed in my life. "I should have known"

"Rosie, it's not what it looks like…"

"Oh yes, because you shoving your tongue down that slut's throat is totally a mistake on my part" " I sneer with enough contempt that would give most Slytherins a run for their money.

"Hey, I'm not a slut" pipes up Trinity

"If you know what's good for you" I say addressing her pulling out my wand and pointing it directly at her face "You will kindly stuff it and leave while I destroy my bastard of an ex-boyfriend" she stares at me in fear before muttering something unintelligible and heading for the hills.

"Rose, I can explain" Dukes says lamely

"Oh, this should be rich. I've got to hear this" I'm sure my face is twisted into nothing short of terrifying right now if the look in his eyes says anything.

"She just pounced on me!" He claims "I couldn't stop her! I was just about to shove her off when you came by!" a small crowd had started gathering, most likely expecting I was having a row with Malfoy. Let'em watch

"Do you really expect me to buy that?" I say, eyebrow quirked in disbelief "Nina caught you basically molesting each other here no less then ten minutes ago. Explain that" He paled considerable

"I-um- it's not like that- it's just-"

"That you're a cheating little prick? A complete horn dog?" I try

"I think scum of the earth is fitting" comes the voice of James Potter who steps up to flank me. I can see the panic set in as Dukes eyes widen terribly. He should have thought that through when cheating on me. I may be scary, but the wrath of the entire Weasley-Potter clan was something out of a Death Eaters nightmare.

"You best watch your back Orsino. I'm coming for you" I warn, and with that I stalk away.

As soon as I'm out of sight I bolt for the common room, tears ready to spill over. Damn, I can't cry, not now. I need to keep face, just let me get to my room, just let me not fall to pieces right now.

With a crash I collide with a solid body. I look up from the floor at the stoic face of Scorpius Malfoy. Why must it always be him? Why must I always collide with the blonde bastard?

"You knew" I say, holding back the damn of tears and hurt that was about to burst "You fucking knew!" I yell, standing up and punching him in the chest. He grabs my shoulders and pushes me back. Out of range of my fists.

"I didn't know, I just guessed" He says softly, like he actually might care a microscopic bit about my feelings. Which he obviously didn't, or he would have told me straight out instead of giving me a stupid cryptic warnings.

"Why do all the boys in world have to be shitty little pricks" I scream in his face. To my embarrassment a few tears break free but I ignore them in favor of yelling and hope to God he doesn't notice "All of you are complete and utter douche bags!" I go back to banging on his chest, using him as my personal punching bag. He just stands there and takes it. I want him to fight back, I want him to distract me, I want him to do something, anything, that isn't treating me like some damsel in distress.

"I hate you!" I scream again and again "I hate you!" he says nothing as I most likely bruise his ribs

"Rose!" Nina has found me "Rose, stop!"

"Say something damn you!" I say with a particularly hard punch.

I hear something snap.

"Oh my God" I whisper "Oh my God" I grab my head in my hands and sink to the floor. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, I'm just shutting down.

"You okay Scorpius?" Nina asks kneeling down next to me and rubbing my back.

"Been better" he grunts "I think I'll be off to see Albus"

"Don't you think you ought to go see Madame Kingsly?" Nina aks

"I'd have to explain how I got this" he tells her "And Al's pretty good with healing spells" I hear his retreating footsteps, still squatting on the floor like some sort of wounded animal.

"Come'n" Nina says gently lifting me up "Let's get you back to the dorm and have yourself a good cry"

"I don't cry" I mutter automatically

"Right, sure you don't. You just got something in your eye" her reply is laced with sarcasm that goes unnoticed by me. She toes me away before anyone else can witness my meltdown.

…**.**

I'm not sure what's funnier, watching Duke look over his shoulder at every little noise, the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, or the empty bubble around him as his fellow house mates refuse to sit near him, like he's contaminated.

I'd be slightly more amusing if the sight of him didn't feel like a crushing blow. He'd taken out my pride, my self esteem, and any faith I had in boys in one go. It hurts, it really does. I trusted him, I though he was perfect. Turns out it was all a farce. It feels like a weight on my chest, like everything I do now takes a little more effort. To smile, to laugh, it's not really. I know it will come back, I'll heal, but for now, I'm not going to let him see how much he hurt me.

A loud bang suddenly erupts from the Ravenclaw table. A bizarre blue smoke engulfs Duke, making him violently ill. He starts retching all over the table. Girls shriek and dash away from the mess, as guys shout and follow close after. I hear James badly covered snicker and shoot him a look

"Fred sent it special" he said with his cheeky grin "He'll break out in boils by tomorrow, and then he'll have uncontrollable bowel movements accompanied by a strange rash of his, ahem, equipment"

"Damn James" complains Roxanne "I was going to slip him a few puking pasties, way to upstage me"

"Sorry Roxy, better luck next time" James says patting her on the shoulder

"You ain't seen nothing yet" pipes in Hugo "I may have happened to tamper with the bludgers the Ravenclaws use for practice." James gives him a high five

"I love my family" Lily says gleefully "Ohhhh, how about we come up with a way to make him fart uncontrollably when he talks to a girl"

"Brilliant Lil" James says his grin growing even wider, if that was possible.

I shake my head as my family plans the downfall of one Duke Orsino. Lily's right though, I love my family.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's not super clean and on time. I just finished settleing in and getting back from backpacking and classes start tomorrow. I'm just a tad bit swamped. I've only had a few free moments here and there.<p>

I'm also sorry for being a tease. Except not really because I'm a tad bit of a sadist. You'll have to wait to hear all about poor little Scorpius until later on.

I'm sorry that I didn't reply to my reviewers, but that also slipped my mind. But thank you once again to the-writing-vampire, wingswordsandmetaphors, without expectation, and Firemaker. Love to you all ya'll.

So yes, sorry, very sorry, but I think I'll be more on track now. Maybe Friday updates though. We'll see.

Toodles~


	7. Fifth Year: Quarter I

**Fifth Year: Semester One**

The train raced along through the weirdly misty September weather. Another year at Hogwarts was approaching with each clack of the speeding wheels; the all-important fifth year. The year we will be tested for our O.W.L's. I managed to snag an empty compartment; I need some thinking time before I finally set foot into the school for this momentous year. Planning is key. I need to decide how to organize my life for maximum achievement. To reach a balance between Quidditch, school work, and friends.  
>No boys allowed. As if last year wasn't enough to make that clear.<br>No fighting with Malfoy. He can be decent at times and detention isn't worth it.  
>I was certain to have forced contact with Albus, Malfoy, and Lucy often enough due to classes, but finding time for Nina and Riley would be imperative. However, the need for family time was easily remedied due to the fact that most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was made up of Weasley's.<br>I was roused from my thoughts when Scorpius came slinking in.  
>"Oh yes, please sit down, make yourself comfortable. It's not like I was trying to get some peace of mind or anything." Not the best start for my required ceasefire I'll admit, but he was rudely impinging on my alone time.<br>"Give it a break, Weasley," he replies in monotone as he primly seats himself across from me. I pursed my lips to keep another string of insults from spewing forth. If I managed it at the end of last year, I can manage now.  
>"Why are you here anyways?" I ask in annoyance.<br>"Trust me, you aren't my first choice. Albus is out doing prefect duties, Alex is with some other Slytherins I'm not found of, and I am avoiding your mental cousin Lucy who is trying to give me detention for absolutely no reason."  
>"Whatever," I muttered dejectedly.<br>We lapsed into silence, ignoring each other for the most part.  
>He'd grown over the summer. He's still shorter then me, but I stand at a massive five foot nine inches of gigantic teenage girl, so that's not saying much. His hair is no longer in the slicked back style of his first few years, it evolved to the point of being that annoying bed-head style that he could only have pulled off with copious amounts of product and magic. His hair must feel crunchy from all the gel. I may sound like Nina here, but must praise is where praise is due, and Scorpius is fit. Muscles are filling in, and his shoulders are crazy broad for someone who used to be such a skinny git. Change his attitude, his personality, his hair, and his angry mouth and I'd date that. I guess most Quidditch guys get the muscle and tone, but Chasers bodies are by far my favorite. Not overly muscle-y, but not skinny, just toned. God, my hormones need to go die. No boys. Boys are bad. They will take your heart and smash it like a drunken giant.<br>"Bee in your bonnet Weasley?" Malfoy asks in a bored tone while raising a delicate eyebrow. I wonder if he plucks them or they're just naturally perfect. Well, perfect except for the small scar on the left one.  
>"How'd you get that scar through your eyebrow?" I ask. It had been bothering me for a while, and what better chance to interrogate him then when my neurotic cousin is off performing prefect duties.<br>He simply stares at me for a few more second as his eyebrow jumps even higher.  
>"It's always been there."<br>"Liar," I retort. "It wasn't there until our third year."  
>"Keeping a close watch now are we?" he says mocking me, most likely trying to deflect the question.<br>"Maybe, what's it to you?" I snipe back, arms crossing over my chest. He just stares blankly at me  
>"A piece of glass from a broken mirror cut me during winter break of our second year. I had some other cuts from it, but they all healed" he finally informs me while brushing his fingers almost self-consciously over the scar. I was either being lied to, or only getting part of the story.<br>"How'd you break the mirror?" I pryed even deeper, knowing I'm about to reach a limit, but not knowing exactly where that might be.  
>"Ran into it" he replies with a shrug<br>"Really? I though it was just shattered because your reflection is so ugly" I tease wickedly in an attempt to lighten the mood. He snorts at my comment.  
>"This coming from the girl with a mane of red hair."<br>"Heyyy!" I whine petting my frizzy short locks "Only Nina's allowed to call me a lion. And that's a cheap shot cause it's actually true."  
>"And your comment about me being ugly isn't?" he states. I'm not sure how to respond to that one. Yes, I don't think he's ugly, he's rather pretty actually, but that sounds too much like a compliment and therefore a defeat of my wit.<br>"If you're so ugly then why is a good portion of the girls on our year drooling after you?" I retort adding, "not that I would understand why, but it seems some people find you attractive enough." Pat on the back for a perfect deflection.  
>"Well then Highness, you're mane is reminiscent of your Gryffindors mascot, I'm sure there are some sort of guys in your house that could go for that."<br>"Doesn't matter," I say flinging my legs across the gap and resting my feet in the vacant seat next to Scorpius. "Boys are stupid." He just does his stupid eyebrow thing again and appears to observe me for a moment.  
>"If boys are stupid, then why are you getting beaten by one in potions and tying with one in the Dark Arts?" I roll my eyes.<br>"You know what I mean." I say in exasperation letting my arms drop back down to my sides and I returned to staring out the window.  
>The silence between us stretches out for feels like an hour before I speak again.<br>"How was your summer?" I query.  
>"Aren't we a bit behind on manners?" he mocked. He leans back as he sticks his hands nonchalantly into the pockets of his slacks.<br>"You still expect those of me after all these time?" I retort. "I thought you'd have learned by now."  
>"Touché" concedes with a nod.<br>"Well?" I ask in the paused that follows.  
>"Boring," he replies with a half shrug. "Flew, worked at my aunts shop."<br>"Did you watch the world cup?" I ask, "pretty big deal this year."  
>"We used to go every year, my father and I, but he's busy now, so I just follow along with the Prophet. I remember your aunt used to write for them."<br>"Yeah, she got a promotion. Now she's the head of the Games and Sports. She set up the whole Cup this year. It's kind of funny because the Holliehead Harpies won, and that's her old team."  
>"Is there not a single Weasley who isn't supremely successful?" he asks dryly as his eyebrow jumps into action.<br>"My uncle Percy is _only_ the under-secretary to the minister. Does that count as unsuccessful?" I say with a bit of bitterness.  
>"Do I detect some anger there?" Scorpius questions sarcastically.<br>"None at all," I retort in equal measure. "How about you? Any qualms with family living?"  
>"I don't think I signed up for a heart to heart Weasley," the blonde counters easily.<br>"Why ever not?" I say with false surprise while dramatically holding my hand to my chest in pretend hurt. "Am I not good enough for you?"  
>"It may have to do with the fact that we hated each others guts for four years straight."<br>"Hate is such a strong word," I say flippantly flapping my hand as if to excuse the issue.  
>"You used to not only hex me, but physically attack me at times." He reminds me while inspecting his nails.<br>"Well you weren't much better," I retort. "I remember some a particularly nasty boils jinx you hit me with during our third year. Or that time you pushed me down a flight of stairs."  
>"I don't really think you want to get started stacking up delinquent acts that the other perpetrated."<br>"Fine, I think a truce is in order here, don't you?" I inquire sticking my hand out. "Detentions are such a waste of time after all," I add to bait my offer.  
>"Fine, truce" he replies clasping my hand. We shake on it.<br>"As fun as this encounter has been," Scorpius says while he proceeds to stand up. "I believe I have managed to doge your cousin and will be off to find Zabini and Nott. Good day your Highness." He sweeps me a bow and struts out.  
>I shake my head at him. How can you be so thoroughly exasperated and amused with someone at the same time?<p>

**….**

After the sorting there was a great deal of hustle and bustle. Our old headmaster had retired, and Professor Longbottom was now Headmaster Longbottom. Which mean we now have a new Herebology teacher. In addition to that, Professor Slughorn passed away this summer. It had been a while coming, but still.  
>"Please welcome our new Potions teacher, Mrs. Daphne Gamp."<br>There was a small smattering of claps for her as she rose and nodded coolly. It is commonly known that the Gamp family had been one of the proud pure-bloods, and that Daphne was Draco Malfoy's sister-in-law.  
>I chose to clap, because if Neville trusted her, I do too. The fact that she is and married a pure-blood saying nothing about her if you really think logically. My family remained pure-blood for the longest time and look at us. We're the least blood caring people in the world. It's funny how people used to look down on Muggle Borns, but now we shun Pure-Bloods. Seems kind of ridiculous to me.<br>The next announcement had the whole hall a in a dither. Apparently Hogwarts would be hosting its first ever annual Winter Ball.  
>"Oh my God!" Nina exclaims, grabbing onto Quillins arm for dear life. "Oh my God!"<br>"Merlin, you think they'd just told her food makes you lose weight." I say as my golden blonde friend continues to squeal exclamations. Roxanne laughs at both my comment and the spazzing girl who then shouts,  
>"This means shopping for a new dress! And shoes! Rose, you're going to have to help me find new make-up spells, and I'll have to help you all pick out dresses as well and-"<br>"Whoa, there." I cut in, "who says I'm going? I don't have time or the ability for dancing."  
>"Don't be a negative Nancy Rose." Nina says brushing me off, "who doesn't want a chance to look like a princess and dance the night away with the boy of their dreams." She whimsically stared off towards the ceiling, as if imagining it.<br>"I think I'm going to puke." Roxanne quips dryly, staring at the girl. "But if I get asked, I'll probably go."  
>"Me too," Lucia chips in. "It is my last year after all. Best not to miss out on the fun"<br>"I wish I could goooo." Lily whines, "why can't I be a year older? Or why can't they have one in spring after I turn fourteen? S'not fair."  
>"You can go next year little Lily," James says. "This is for big boys and girls after all." Lily scowls at her brothers belittlement.<br>"I am very mature for my age," she replies with a scowl.  
>"I don't think having a boyfriend makes you mature Lil," Hugo states while munching on a turkey leg.<br>"You. Have. A. Boyfriend?" James deadpans, his tone holding a threat for an explosion of older brother protective speech.  
>"Thank you Hugo, for ruining my life." Lily moans before James starts a tirade about how she should not be dating yet, how she's too young, and all boys her age aren't trust worthy.<br>"I mean, look at Rose. She dated some douche bag and got cheated on," he points out. Insensitive to my feeling on the matter, as always.  
>"Thank you James for reminding me of how I got my heart stomped on, what ever would I do without you?" I reply with pursed lips.<br>"So'kay, we've ruined him for life" Hugo tells me with a pat on the back "He can't even talk to girls anymore; the farting charm hasn't worn off. It's quite strong Uncle Gorge has assured me and could last may even a year."  
>"Well, unless you have a cure for bastared-ness or cheating I don't particularly care. I'm over it, life moves on; let's not bring it up anymore. Kay? Good."<br>"_Anyways!_" Nina interjects, apparently back from her daydream. "Back to dress shopping."

**….**

"Today, we're going to work on patronusus." Our Charms professor, Miss Chang informs us. We all jolt at the name of the spell. It's not normally taught in school, simply because it's such a high level spell. Even some adult wizards are incapable of casting it. "I know it's a high level spell that we usually don't teach, but I got the okay to teach it from Headmaster Longbottom.  
>"Who can tell me- besides Weasley or Malfoy- what a patronus is?"<br>"A Patronus is a kind of positive force, and for the wizard who can conjure one, it works something like a shield against a Dementor. You have to think of the happiest memory you can remember, then lose yourself in the memory as you cast the incantation." A Ravenclaw explained.  
>"Excellent! What is the theory behind its practice?"<br>"That the Dementor will feed on the shield instead of the wizard's soul." The same Ravenclaw adds.  
>"Correct again! 10 points to Ravenclaw, Mister Summers. Now today we're going to attempt to cast patronus'. It is one of the hardest charms to cast, very high level, it won't be on your O.W.L's, not even on your N.E.W.T's. I don't even expect some of you to be able to cast a non- corporeal patronus, which is just the simple shield part. I will be extremely impressed if any of you can cast a corporeal patronus. That is when the spells takes on the form of an animal, often called ones spirit animal. The form, however, is subject to the casters changes in emotions. It is not uncommon for ones patronus to change shape after the death of a loved one. Now, who is the youngest wizard to cast a corporeal patronus?"<br>"Harry Potter of course," Scorpius answers without being called on.  
>"<em>Thank you,<em> Mister Malfoy, but next time, please raises your hand."  
>We're subjected to one of Professor Chang's infamous Harry-Potter-is-Awesome rants and all I can do is wonder why Uncle Harry had any romantic interest in her back in the day. She just seemed obsessive and emotionally unstable at times, but maybe she changed after the war. A lot of people did after all, war does that to people.<br>Finally we are waved away to attempt casting. I'll admit, I've done my fair share of research on the matter. I've hear Uncle Harry sing praise to the wonders of patronus and it's usefulness. I even had him explain the theory behind it numerous times over this summer, and even got Aunt Ginny to let me secretly practice. So it happened I'm not totally surprised when from my wand bursts a silvery lioness as I have managed a non-corporeal form before.  
>"Well done Ms. Weasley," Professor Chang congratulates me. "If anyone could have preformed this spell, I knew it'd be you."<br>"Thanks, professor," I say blandly. It's not that I don't appreciate the praise, but I hate that sounds like it's expected of me. That it's not something spectacular, because I am my mothers daughter, I am a Weasley, my family is full of war heroes after all. That it couldn't be me being exceptional of my own accord.  
>"Of course it's a lion," Scorpius taunts as his own translucent dragon steps up and stalks along side my lion. "Always a true Gryffindor aren't you."<br>"I'm surprised yours isn't a snake," I tease right back.  
>"Dragons are just as scaly and more dangerous," he replies simply.<br>"Just keep telling yourself that sweetheart" I mock as our patronus' respectively glide and pad across the room.

**...**

It's a Thursday night in November and Albus, Scorpius, and I have been packed into the library study since three o'clock. We've all skived off dinner in order to finish a very lengthy DADA essay. Around nine Nina and Alex come in loaded down with food for us. Nina exclaims that we're crazy and that if we weren't taking so many classes doing this essay wouldn't require so much work. Alex snorts at her comment

"Let the insane be" He instructs before ushering her out of our hideout.

Around ten we finish, having all checked each others and revised. Albus leaves to get ready for Prefect rounds and Scorpius and I pull out potions work to do until we get kicked out of the Library.

Amongst the scribbling of quills I take notice of another scar visible due to Scorpius' rolled up sleeves.

"I remember when you got that" I interrupt our work to point to the burn scar on his left forearm "Third year. I had to extract you from this exact room. Never actually was privy to how exactly you got it. Care to share?"

"I got burned, obviously Weasley" he says not even looking up from his work,

"Uh, duh, but most burns are easily healed without scaring. Didn't you get it looked at or anything?"

"No" he replies shortly

"Well why not?" I ask, now not only simply curious, but awfully intrigued. I assume he got it from who ever his abuser is, is that why he didn't get it checked?

"Because I didn't"

"Being vague is almost as much fun as other thing"

"Since when did you start caring about my well being anyways" he scowls in exasperation as he drops his quill and finally focuses his attention on me.

"Well, you are my eternal rival, so always I guess" I reply thoughtfully

"How cryptic of you" he retorts dryly, his lips forming a hard line of annoyance. You learn to read the few non-verbal cues one can glean from his stony features.

"I guess the main turning point would be that night you tumbled out of a fire place semi-conscious and bleeding and I had to get Albus, though that time with the burn on your arm did change it a little" I say. I know I'm crossing a very dangerous line here. My gut is saying go for it, like this needs to happen. When his face goes blank, or blanker then usual if that's possible, I know this is going to get ugly

"He told you" he says quietly

"No one told me, it's not hard to figure out. You underestimate my intelligence. However, I am not a huge snoop and have let it go, for you sanity as well as my own."

"The why the bloody hell do you bring it out now" he grinds out, eyebrows knitting in anger.

"I have kept it hidden, even from you. I know we're not exactly friend, but I do care enough about you that I think I may merit the truth about what's happening with you. I can tell from the look you're giving me now that pig may fly before I get this out of you. However, I've always forcibly inserted myself into your life. How is this any different? But if there's one thing you should know by now is that I'm stubborn as hell. Something you may not know is that I am extremely protective, and as my eternal rival, only I may give you your ration of crap." Scorpius gives a laugh devoid of any humor, one that rattles hollowly in his lungs.

"You are the most spoiled brat I have ever had the misfortune to meet highness. You can't always get what you want, and you're not going to get this for me. Ever." He starts stuffing his papers and quills violently into his bag.

I whisper a locking charm on the door hoping to stall him. I'm going to need all the time I can extract to manage getting my point into his exceptionally closed mind.

"I don't think you understand the position you're in." I tell him standing up and looking down at him "It's natural to want to cover up whatever's been happening, but if I've learned anything in the five years I've known you, and known you in a truly intimate and unique way, it's that you are slowly killing yourself."

"We're all dying anyways" he states as he stands up and brushes past me for the door. He tries the knob but nothing happens "Did you lock the fucking door Weasley?"

"Maybe. But listen to me, the timer on the door won't go off until eleven so you might as well" He snarls and paces back to his seat where he drops he bag and throws himself into his seat.

"This is the last time you will ever talk to me Weasley, so make it good"

"Who's to know if your soul will heal at all, the one you sold to fool the world. You've lost any meaning along the way, and you should know that the lies won't hide your hurt. No sense in hiding all the pain, because it will build up until you either explode or implode. Neither of which is a pleasant option. I don't care who you tell, it doesn't have to be me. Tell Al, tell Alex, tell some stranger. But just tell someone, if not for yourself, then for everyone who cares about you." I pause and look at him, trying to gauge his reaction. His face is masked once again, any of the rage before hidden by his icy façade.

"It's what you can't say that hurts the most. Sure you may fall to pieces if you finally spill, but you'll fall into place as well. Things have this odd way of working out in the end."

I hear the door click, signaling its unlocked state. Scorpius stands silently, walks past me without a whisper of a noise, and disappears into the night.

I plunk down in my seat and give a heavy sigh. I'm going to be caught out after curfew most likely, but I am in serious need of a moment.

I really should have thought that one ahead. Planned it out or something. Not just jumped on him. Curse my impulsive nature.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" I berate myself banging my potions textbook against my head "Figures he'd be all glacier-like. Why do I even try? He'd never believe I'd actually care, he probably assumes I'm trying to find his weakness or something. Stupid Malfoy's" I sit and sulk with my forehead against the desk. I'm not usually one for self-loathing and moping, unless it's grade related, but there's something, I don't know what exactly, that makes me emotionally receptive to Scorpius. I guess I never noticed before when all the feeling were anger and agitation. I don't do compassion well, I normally tell people to buck-up and help them laugh it off. Scorpius is beyond anything I've had to deal with. Yet, there's something, something I don't understand about him, us, and whatever war dance we do around each other.

It drives me mental.

Cleverness is something I usually would associate myself with. However, no matter how hard I contemplate, and I've been doing so more often then I'd like to admit, this _thing_ escapes me.

I finally give up and shove off to bed, knowing I'll be up till all hours anyways trying to figure out what it is that keeps me attached to someone I hate. Hated I suppose I have to say now.

Merlin help me, this is going to be complicated.

* * *

><p>Wooooooow, super late update. Haha. I was going to post the enitre eff'n semester, but it's 7 thousand plus words and I only had the first half edited but the lovely Miss Dazey, who will hopefully keep doing so for me. So for now, you get this. Yes, I suck and I'm keeping you waiting, even after these three weeks. But trust me here, the wait will be worth it. The next chapter will contain some yummy drama (yes, I just said yummy drama, you may laugh), but for now enjoy some filler moments with nothing but plot and relationship biulting... plus that last bit. Yes, it was not edited in case you couldn't tell, but I thought it would make it a least a simi-interesting read.<p>

But you better love me for this, cause I re-wrote this chapter 3 times from scratch. It was a bitch, but worth it (at least to me, cause it really did suck)

I'm off to go finish the other half of this and then write the final semester of thier 5th year.

Hope to hear from ya'll!


	8. Fifth Year: Quarter II

**Year 5: Quarter II**

"You are the biggest imbecile I know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know already," I say waving away my livid cousin who is standing indignantly in front of my desk in arithmancy.

It's been a week since Scorpius walked out of that study, and I guess it took Albus a while to pry out the reason for his silent hissy fit.

"Seriously, how thick are you!"

"I get it Al," I reply with a glare as I cross my arms defensively over my chest. "No need to elaborate. I'm dense, I'm insensitive, I'm blunt, I don't think, etcetera. You may leave now."

"I just can't believe you," he continues on despite my dismissal. "You know how fragile he can be-"

"I'd bet he'd love to know you called him that," I interject, "Imagine his facial expression."

"And then you blatantly ignore him! That is just so shitty of you," he continues. "Why can't you care about someone other then yourself for once?"

"I'm sorry for having misplaced compassion for him. I'll go back to insulting and hexing him now."

"That's not it Rose," he say with a sigh as he calms himself by rubbing his temples. "You've just scared him back into his shell. Do you know how hard I've worked to get him out of there? Five fucking years, and now this. Do you know how much harder am I going to have to work to get him back? I'll have to denounce you as my friend to get him to trust me."

"I. Get. It" I punctuate each word with force, hoping to break through his freak out. "Now, deep breaths, let's get past my stupidity and work on a solution," I say reasonably.

"It's not that simple," he states, head hanging in his hands, as he continues to massage his temples.

"And why not?" I challenge him, trying to make eye contact. He ignores me and keeps his head down, eye trained on the floor.

"Because it's Scorpius."

"See, this is your problem. You treat him like some sort of complicated puzzle. He's just a person! Giving him special treatment just rewards his behavior." I protest with a frown. Albus seems to always want to make everything more complicated. The only reason simple approaches don't work on him is because he's been trained not to respond to them.

"Says the girl who has never done anything but drive him mental."

"Fine. You know what? I challenge you, you spend a week using your methods, and I'll spend a week doing my thing. Who ever gets Malfoy to be less glacier-like wins."

"Wins what exactly?" Albus interrogates with distrust lacing his words.

"Bragging rights? A week of servitude? A ridiculous dare? Money?" I offer. "What say you?"

"Okay, if I win, you are to leave Scorpius alone. Forever." Albus says firmly. He is taking this very seriously. Good, because I am too.

"I see how it is. Well, if I win you have to do me three favors. Deal?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but deal," he agrees, letting out one of his exasperated sighs before we shake on it.

…**.**

I've been forced to 'make myself scarce' as part of the deal. I'm not allowed to interfere with whatever plans Albus has. I didn't really think this would be a big deal. Turns out I spend a lot more time with those two then I ever really noticed. I have to sit on the other side of the room during classes; I can't study with them or do homework together in the library. It's like half my life is missing. It's not all that bad though, I get to spend more time with Nina and Riley. I've even been spending evenings discussing potions with Lily, who is ages ahead of her classmates and tutoring Roxanne in ancient runes.

By the fifth day though, I'm ready to get back on a normal schedule. I've tired of hearing Nina talk nonsense about whatever is wrong with Quillin; how he spends too much time with Quidditch, how he's such a push-over, and how he isn't paying attention to her needs. I don't understand couples. The one can only hear so much about Crups and the Giant Squid without getting bored. I love my friends, but I'm not used to such high doses of their presence. All the estrogen is getting to me. Plus, it doesn't help that McLaggen is all over me whenever I'm in the common room. I need my quiet men-folk and their simplicity.

Somehow I survive the next three days, and at dinner our section of the Gryffindor table is bubbling with conversation about The Bet. Bets have, and always will be, a huge deal among the Weasley family, and there is always a wager on who will win the bet.

"I bet five Sickles on Rose," Roxanne declares while passing the sum to Hugo, who has taken up the mantle as master of the pot since Fred's graduation.

"No way," James says with evident disbelief. "Rose isn't social or nice, like Albus is. I put my ten knuts on Al."

"Thanks James," I say sarcastically. "Your vote of confidence is amazing."

"You're obviously blind James." Lily pipes up from next to Roxanne. "You can't see what's right in front of you. Albus took years to crack Malfoy, Rose spent four years tormenting him, and he just accepted her, even if it only lasted until she messed it up."

"Yeah, but then he went and shut down, not only on her, but on Albus too," Lorcan adds.

"But we all know Rose and Malfoy have something Albus and Malfoy never will." Lucia points out logically.

"What do we have?" I ask overtly curiously and confused, wondering what they knew of things was between Scorpius and I.

Nina sighs sadly and shakes her head, and the rest of the family members roll their eyes. Lorcan, who opted for smacking his palm into his forehead, says "The 'brightest witch of her age' my arse," before getting up to go with Riley. Presumably to go break curfew by frolicking in the Forbidden Forest.

"Am I missing something here?" I ask Lucia, annoyed that they're all keeping something me.

"Only what's right in front of your nose," she says with a small, sad, wistful smile. "Seems to run in your family. I'm sure at some point it'll come up and smack you in the face. You are the most intelligent of the lot after all,"

"Thanks, that is _so_ comforting," I say tartly before whining, "Godric forbid I get a straight answer out of anyone." Lucia laughed from beside me, and pat the back of my hand twice before gathering her stuff.

"Don't let it bother you too much. See you in ten," she calls back as she began to make her way to the Quidditch pitch for evening practice.

"I need new friends," I complained under my breath as I finished up my crumble.

…**.**

Through the years at Hogwarts I have accumulated a title of sorts. Brave, determined, daring, hot headed; I am the epitome of a Gryffindor. I come from a ridiculously long line of Gryffindors, from headboys and girls to Quidditch captains. I have what has often been called a lion's mane of flaming red hair. I am the poster girl for all things Gryffindor. The title 'Gryffindor Princess' seems almost fitting after years of being called 'your highness' by Scorpius.

All hail.

So I'm not exaggerating in the least about the stares and whispers that quickly erupted when I sat down at the Slytherin table for dinner on my first day of the bet.

"Evening ladies and gents" I greeted the table with in an airy manner. Albus is glaring, Scorpius is glowering, Alex has his eyebrows furrowed so deeply they're in danger of making a unibrow, and Zabini and Nott are exchanging curious looks

"You are aware of where you're sitting correct?" Isis Nott asks delicately. She's a small girl with long, shiny, perfect hair even Nina would be jealous of. Her delicate features remind me of a porcelain doll.

"Mhmmm" I hum in affirmation, as I start loading my plate with food.

"Were you perhaps concussed by a bludger?" Ross Zabini offers blandly, in the off-handed and distant manner that he so often commands. "What your brother lacks in aim he makes up in power as a beater after all."

"Am I not allowed to eat dinner with my darling cousin and company without being interrogated about my state of mind?" I ask with fake innocence. Alex snorts.

"Go back to your territory little Gryffindor," Alex darkly recommends. "You'll live longer."

"I can handle myself, thanks," I brush him off easily with Gryffindor bravado.

"You are an idiot," Alex states.

"I resent that," I respond with a huff in annoyance. Alex can hold a mean grudge, and I must have royally pissed him off with my recent actions.

"I resent you," he replies with a pointed look. I simply grin and turn my attention to the more accepting Isis Nott and Ross Zabini.

"So what year are you two?" I ask, smiling, in an attempt to make pleasant conversation.

"I'm in my fourth year," Isis replies softly, "And Ross is in his third."

"Ah, so do you know my cousin by chance Zabini?" I ask the darker boy.

"We are acquainted," he replies vaguely.

"I see…" I say trialing off. Slytherins. Not a very talkative lot. I decide to simply focus on eating; letting my presence sink-in in a less intrusive manner. I've made enough of a splash as is.

Over the course of a week, I continue to impose my presence at the table of green and silver. Every time there is less hubbub from the peanut gallery, which is much appreciated by all parties. I've actually made fast friends with Isis, maybe friends isn't the right word... but some sort of mutual understanding and respect. Zabini remains as distant as ever, though he seems to be amused by my presence. Albus and I are back to being as thick as thieves; we've never really managed to stay mad at each other for long, on the rare occasion we do argue. Alex puts up with me, which isn't really too different for our normal. Scorpius still hasn't said a word to me by the fourth day, but that's to be expected. He's stopped shooting me glares that could peel skin from normal humans and now is just giving me the cold shoulder.

"Hey Scorpius," I finally address him one evening at dinner. "Pass me the butter, will you?" he does so without a word, but he has politely acknowledged my existence. He didn't our-right ignore me or throw the butter in my face. That's progress my friend.

"Do you remember what pages we're supposed to read for Runes?" I ask him the next night while we're working through homework.

"Sixty-four through seventy-eight" he replies without looking up from the book he is reading. Score two for Rose_._

Then on the sixth day I manage to hold a small conversation with him about transfiguration and the quidditch conditions.

I wake up before everyone on the seventh and final day of the bet. My internal clock indicates that it's seven-ten, which is when I always wake up. I head down to eat in the nearly empty Great Hall. I sit next to Scorpious, who seems to have a similar sleeping pattern. At this early hour there are no other Slytherins to mock us, or be otherwise obnoxious. It's peaceful, a refreshing change from our normal, a reminder that we don't actually hate each other. He surprises me [today] by starting a conversation. Though it **is** about today's game of Quidditch against Ravenclaw, so it's not too weird.

"Good luck at your match today," he tells me simply after finishing the last bite of his toast.

"Thanks. I won't need it; they've gone downhill since last year." I say and then dig into a second helping of eggs. He delicately nibbles at his own eggs, only taking in small, perfectly-cut mouthfuls.

"You eat so weird," I say in between bites. "Like a debutant or something."

"I haven't the foggiest what a debutant is, but that's rich coming from you. You eat like a baby dinosaur; you don't even chew."

"I'll have you know," I defend myself. "I eat like a proper princess compared to the men in my family."

"God, holidays at your house must be disgusting," he muses aloud.

"Eh, none of them talk with their mouths full except my dad, so it's not _that_ bad. The problems start when you have to make a mad dash to actually get any food before they inhale it all." He snorts.

"Charming," He replies dryly.

"Anyways" I say standing up to leave "See you in the library" He just nods a good-bye and I leave to do some warm-ups.

If only Albus had been there, I'd have proof that I have _so_ won this bet.

Turns out it doesn't matter too much, because by the end of the day it's pretty clear who the victor is. After all, Scorpius has lost the scowls that had been making daily appearances for the past couple of weeks. Albus complains that it was because I got to go after he softened him up. I reminded him that I had suggested he go last, and that he had declined and opted to go first.

He knows he's been beaten fair and square, and shuts his trap.

"I require a pack of green apple sugar quills from the next Hogsmeade trip," I list as my first order as I sit across from him at one of the wooden table in the library. "You are to guard me from McLaggen and any other person with male genitalia, and my final demand is that you ask Violet Thomas to the Winter Ball." Albus pales at my final order. Albus is shy already; but he's complete rubbish with girls.

"And before you go and worry that pretty little head of yours, I've watched you two play eye-tag for the past month. Please, for Godrics sake, just ask her out already."

"Why hasn't she asked me if she likes me then?" Albus replies moodily, still doubting my wisdom.

"I'm a girl; I have a radar built in for these things." Albus snorts at the ludicrous implication of me being able to recognize feelings. "Plus, she basically admitted to it when I asked her. She got all tongue-tied and stumbled all over her words, something about you being a Potter and that she couldn't possibly ask out someone like that. It seems your last name seems to intimidate the ladies."

"It doesn't seem to do so for James," he reminds me, trying to disprove my logic.

"James gets with everyone. You on the other hand have standard and actual dating potential. Most people don't know you as neurotic and socially inept Al, but as _**Albus**__**Potter**_, potions master extraordinaire, son of the savior of the wizarding world, top-notch seeker, and misfit Slytherin. Either way, it doesn't matter because I won the bet fair and square and you have to grant my three wishes. Or face the repercussions."

"Alright," He resigns himself with a deep sigh, "but if she turns me down, you're talking Riley into going with me."

"Fair enough," only consenting because I know there's no chance of Violet turning him down.

"So are you really planning on attending the Ball stag?" Albus questions.

"Yep, unless one of my guy mates needs a date, I'd be willing to go with that."

"You could take Alex?" he proposes with much uncertainty.

"Or I could curciatus myself," I counter.

"Drama queen," he says shaking his head of shaggy hair in a good natured fashion.

"Would you have it any other way?" I quip.

"S'pose not," he laughs sending me a grin. It's been a while since I've been able to make him do that.

"Good, cause you're stuck with me," I reply with a teasing smile in return.

…

Hogwarts has turned into a winter wonderland. There's snow everywhere, and it seems like it's constantly falling in small drifts. Everyone is amped up for the holiday and the first ever Winter Ball, as well as the normal Hogsmead trip. Forget lessons, practically all you hear about during class and in the halls is who's taking who, who got turned down, what people are shopping for, and a useless slew of other such things. No one seems to care that midterms are right around the bend, and even the OWL and NEWT students seem to be slacking off.

The Winter Ball has required attendance of anyone year five and up. Fourth years may attend, but any younger and you need a date in years four and up to attend.

Nina's gone completely off the deep end about it. She and Quillin have been preparing since the first mention of the ball; picking what colors look best on them and coordinating outfits to match the winter theme. Blah, blah, blah. Riley has enlisted Lysander as her date, while Lorcan actually scored a real date with my roommate Priya. Lucy was taking Kevin Longbottom - strictly as friends on Lucy's part, though I know Kevin harbors some feelings for her. Lucia is taking Milo St. Cloude, they make quite the pair, with five foot two inch Lu and six foot three inch Milo, it's slightly comical. They don't seem to mind at all, they just grin while Milo wraps his arm around her shoulder. James, well, he has a following of admirers. He's taking some sixth year Ravenclaw girl I've never heard of.

As the date of the ball arrives I can't even stand to eat in the Great Hall due to the incessant chatter about this goddamn dance. I have strictly forbidden Nina from even so much as mentioning Quillin, any winter colors, or hair styles in my presence, but even the common room isn't safe for me anymore. I mean shit, what is it with people and this whole thing? Oh yay, dancing. At school. With teachers around. I don't even have the option to get a little tipsy, if that was something I'd actually do. I guess it's the hormones. At this point I think I just suffocated mine with books and Quidditch.

"So, who are all of ya'll taking to the ball?" I ask my companions at the Slytherin table on one such evening. Even after 'fixing' things with Scorpius I still occasionally sit at the their table. It's a nice change to trade the rowdy table chalk full of my extended family for the Slytherins. Though, I do interact with are the most un-Slytherin of the lot.

"It's barely December." Albus protests. "Who's actually even asked someone?"

"I thought you asked Violet already?" Isis questions.

"I did! But, I mean-"

"Well I'm going with Octavia Rosewood," Ross cuts across Albus' ramblings to inform me. "I'm not going to be left out of the biggest school event of the year; I needed to secure my position."

"Figures he'd manage to snag the snottiest pure-blood Slytherin he can find," Scorpius comments.

"I'm hot and a pureblood. She's hot and has the in I need. We both win," he explains plainly. Zabini is incredibly logical like that; he fits in with the rest of the non-feeling boy-ness of Scorpius and Alex.

"Would I be correct in assuming that you're not going to go to the dance Alex?" I ask next.

"Yes," he replies in his simple manner.

"Of course, how silly of me to even ask," I scoff. "What about you Scorpius?"

"I'm taking Isis" he informs me. They both look up at each other, Isis smiles coyly at him and his eyes seem to melt a little bit from their normal frostiness. They make an intimidating pair. All cool, collected, and courteous. They seem to soften up a little with each other, if that look is anything to go off of.

"Figures. You guys make the perfect Slytherin couple." I comment with a laugh. Yet, as happy as I am for them and their blooming romance, something akin to a mutant butterfly is flapping away in my chest at the idea of them being together.

"What of you Rose?" Isis asks politely. She is always prim and genteel, it can come off as snobby or fake at first, but that's just who so is. A respectable person. Almost the polar opposite of myself. The Slytherin Queen to My Gryffindor Princess.

"Boy and me don't mix," I shrug as I explain. "And all my guy friends already have date. So I'll be going stag."

"Can't get a date Weasley?" Scorpius goads me.

"I could, if I wanted to go with idiots like McLaggen." I retort with pursed lips and crossed arms, "I'd prefer to fight off a pack of tolls."

"He is a bit like a troll isn't he." Zabini muses, "built like one you know? It's a wonder he's not a beater instead of Jacobs."

"No one can even dream of rivaling Lucia and her arm." I defend my teammate and her abilities "You should know, you've been on the receiving end of her bludgers."

"This is true," he concedes. "If I knew her, I'd be sure to stay on her good side."

"That stands for most of my teammates," I tell him with a laugh. "James is such a pompous brat, but he could out-hex me if he was really pissed. Hugo, well, he is a beater after all. You could probably get away with Quillin 'cause he's such a push over. Roxanne and I are one in the same, short fuses and nasty reactions."

"What of the littlest Potter?" Zabini inquires.

"I love her to death, but I swear to God, even James is afraid of her ever since she got her wand"

"Really?" He asks skeptically, "she's so petite and freckly though."

"Merlin help you if you're ever on the receiving end of her batboogy hex," Albus says solemnly.

"She makes me look like a blushing, mild-tempered maiden," I concur. "Little Lily Luna is no joke."

"You're family is terrifying at times" Alex assents.

"You don't even know the half of it," Albus and I deadpan in unison.

…**.**

The Thursday before the dance finds Albus and I, yet again, in the Library with stacks of books, self-inking quills, and rolls of parchment. I'm half way through researching the uses of a bezoar when Scorpius slips in across from me.

"Nice of you to join us," I say neutrally while flipping through some pages in Careful Cures and Awful Antidotes.

"My apologies Weasley," he replies in much the same manner as he pulls out his own supplies.

"What took you?" Albus asks before sticking tongue out as he crosses out a misspelling.

"Isis wanted to know what I was wearing," he replies with a small smirk. "We both picked out green and sliver without even telling each other."

"Merlin, you two are disgustingly in tune with the others thoughts. Must be Slytherin instinct." I joke even as the evil moths attack my rib cage.

"Did Nina end up making you buy a dress?" Albus asks me.

"Yeah," I reply and make a face "she has me wearing this sequined crimson dress that clashes horribly with my hair. But it shut her up, so it's worth it… I think."

"Mum sent me these bottle green dress robes." Albus tells us. "Apparently they were my dads, so they'll 'bring out my eyes' or some such rubbish."

"At least you're not going decked out in red and gold like James," Scorpius points out. Albus and I laugh. Of course James wear something so gaudy.

"Anyways," I say to change the subject "Enough of this Ball rubbish. I hear enough of it already."

…**.**

It's the night of the Ball and the chaos has already begun.

Nina's running around like a mad person, Priya is transfiguring the color of her dress for the right shade of marigold yellow, Lucy is complaining she can't get her hair to curl, and Riley is humming to herself as I braid her long hair.

We all meet up with our dates, or lack of date, at the top of the stairs in the Main Hall and drift our way down into the Great Hall; which has been transfigured to hang with icicles, and small round tables of glass with white wire chairs. Even the ceiling is in on the cheer, with drifts of snow that float down but never reach the floor. It absolutely gorgeous. The magic behind the transformation must have been impressive.

For the first time I notice the way Quillin watches Nina. With a kind of reverence, like he won the lottery and he can't quite believe it. She looks spectacular in her shimmering silver dress with some sort of blue gauzy material rippling of in waves for her skirt. She steps in beside him and they link arm to glide into the hall.

I end up sitting for most of the dance, just relaxing and watching my friends. I magically shrunk Julius Caesar down and snuck it in hidden in my bra. I'm so classy.

Riley and Lysander sit with me, talking about botruckles and venomous tentacula. The pair looks ridiculous, what with Riley wearing a mossy green dress and Lysander wearing lavender dress robes. It takes nearly all the will power I have to keep from giggling.

Albus and Violet stop by and chat while they drink as they rest from their dancing. Violet is wearing a snow white dress that contrasts marvelously with her dark skin. Whatever awkwardness they had at the beginning of the evening has dissipated. They've been holding hands the whole time and I mentally applauded my cousin for his progress.

At some point in the evening I've completely lost all caring and am absorbed in my book. Not that I'm complaining, I enjoy hearing the Whomping Willows play while I read in my nook in the Great Hall.

"May I have this dance?" a male voice asks. I look up in surprise to see Summers the Ravenclaw grinning down at me, "I promise I won't bite."

"Uh," I say intelligently as I look away for some sort of escape. In the process I see Isis and Scorpius headed my way. Arm in arm, smiling at each other as they talk; actual-for-real-normal-people smiles. Scorpius says something amusing and Isis laughs. It sounds like little bells.

The mutant moths do not approve.

I look back up at the patient Ravenclaw before me and act on impulse.

"Why the hell not," I admit and take his hand. We pass by Scorpius and Isis on the way to the dance floor. I pointedly ignore them.

Leading me into the fray of bodies dancing Summers drops my hand and starts to dance along. I figure that I'm already here so I might as well let loose. We move together and he slips his arms around my waist. I move my hands up on his shoulder. He's not so bad I guess, he's actually the same height as me, and he's boyishly pretty. We continues along like this for a few songs, just moving to the music, more intent on the beat than feeling then each others presence. Dancing for dancings' sake. After a while he leans into me and half yells in my ear so I can hear him over the pounding bass.

"Water?" I nod confirmation and we make our way out of the throng of people. He tugs me out by the elbow and we appear into the open, and much cooler, air of the hall. We make our way over to the table I occupied before. Isis, Scorpius, Albus, and Violet are all sitting there together. I sit down and pull off my heels that I foolishly wore.

"I'll go get us some refreshments, would anyone else care for some?" he asks the table politely.

"No thank you," Isis says equally gracious.

"We're still working on ours," Violet comments holding up her glass.

"I'll be back," he says with a nod and then makes his way over the table set up with food and drink.

"I though you swore off boys," Scorpius comments blandly.

"Well Albus wasn't there to defend my honor." I half-lie "And he's perfectly civil. Hasn't tried to pull a move on me or anything. It's more just for fun anyways."

"Suuuuuuure," Albus remarks. "What happened to your saying that men only think with their second head?"

"_Most_ boys think with their lower head, but look at you or Alex or even Malfoy. You don't let your hormones control you. There can be exceptions."

"Alex is quite a bit more active with his lower bits then you'd like to think" Scorpius informs me as a smirk tugs at his mouth.

"Oh ew! I didn't need to know that!" I shriek and cover me face with my hands "Mental images!" Violet and Isis giggle at my reaction, and I'm sure Albus just rolled his eyes and Scorpius is doing his eyebrow thing.

"Your maturity astounds me highness," Scorpius remarks as Summers makes his return with two cups in hand.

"I could hear you screaming over the music." Summers comments as he hands me a cup "I bet you're a screamer in the sack." I choke on my water at his comment and stare at him in horror. I can hear the stifled laughter of the others at the table. He cocks his head to the side.

"That was just an observation; I have minimal interest in finding out if my hypothesis is correct. Not that you are unattractive, I am just enjoying having you as my dance partner, nothing more, nothing less."

"Well," I say slowly and still somewhat cautious "Thank you for making that distinction. But I'd rather you not mention your musings about my sexual existence for the rest of forever."

"Okay," he agrees with a shrug and takes a seat next to me. He then turns and strikes up a conversation with Albus, who apparently is his partner in herbology. I just sit and enjoy my water as Isis and Violet make small talk.

"How is your evening treating you?" I ask Scorpius once I finish off my drink.

"Quite well. The music choice is pleasant," he replies in monotone as he looks up at the stage were the band is playing. I follow his gave up to the four piece band who have been playing for an amazing two hours without more then a five minute break.

"How're you and Isis getting along?" I ask in a careless manner. Like I don't care, when really I can feel the dormant moths stir.

"She's nice, not too talkative. I like that." He states simply.

"How vague." I remark and elbow him in the side good-naturedly. "It seems like you're quite taken with her."

"Why the interest?" he questions as we continue to stare off anywhere but at the other.

"Nina wants the details" I once again half-lie. "Plus, I'm wondering when you finally got interested in girls, and why Isis?"

"She's a Slytherin, pure-blood, attractive, polite, quiet, low-maintenance, intelligent; need I go on?"

"Please do, I don't think I've ever heard you compliment anyone so much. It's astounding that you're actually capable."

"Turns out I can, I just choose to keep it to myself."

"What positive thing would you say about Albus?" I probe with intense interest. This is one of the parts of Scorpius I've never seen; the more human side that he hides.

"He's compassionate, smart, decently good at keeping secrets, loyal, good company, and a solid seeker."

"Have you ever told him any of this?"

"In few words, probably."

"Is it possible that you have any complements for me?" I ask like I'm not the least bit interested. I can't lie to myself anymore; I do care what he thinks of me. I hold me breath as I wait for an answer of any type.

"You are the Gryffindor Princess," he replies simply after a moments pause.

"And what does that entail exactly?" I inquire

"That you are you."

"Because I know exactly what that means." I reply sarcastically as I roll my eyes, but I let the question drop none the less. We sit and sip, occasionally adding to the conversation around us.

"I'm visiting Albus for a few days during break," Scorpius informs me during a lull in conversation "I'm assuming you and your family will also be present. Correct?"

"Nope, we're having Christmas at Grandma Weasly's. I'll most likely be there, and maybe Hugo." He nods.

"Then I'll only have to worry about James jinxing me in my sleep. What a relief."

"Did you just make a joke?" I question turning in my seat and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Oh god, the world must be ending," he jokes back in only a way a Malfoy can. With a straight face and a raised eyebrow.

"First you compliment people and now you jest? Who are you, and what have you done with my eternal rival?" I reply with mock horror. He gives me a ghost of a smile before turning the conversation over to the others.

"Isis, would you like to go dancing again?" She agrees and the two glide off again. I watch them depart and try to squelch the wings beating in my chest. What is it about those two that creates this type of reaction? I feel like the answer is right in front of my nose; so close I can't see it. It's driving me insane.

"I think I'm going to retire for the night." I tell Albus, Violet, and Summers. "I'm up early for practice tomorrow; need my beauty sleep."

After excusing myself I make my way to the empty common. Once in my equally empty dorm I strip and get into pyjamas before flopping out on my bed with Romeo and Juliet Honestly, those two where idiots. Romeo was just some D-bag player and Juliet was some naive little girl who got fucked over. Then they go and kill themselves for their so called 'love.' Rome wasn't built in a week and you sure as hell can't fall in love that fast either. I'm really not partial to this play in general, but I tend to read certain ones biased on what feels right. Romeo and Juliet just seems appropriate at this moment in time. Still, I fall asleep by the fourth act.

…**.**

The holiday is here and so is the cheer. Albus and my parents are off at work during the day, so they drop us off at the Potters to be 'babysat' by James. At least that was the idea years ago, now it's just tradition. We play quidditch in the snow, decorate, wrap presents, and Lily and I sing horribly off key with the muggle Christmas radio station. On the third day we're back home Scorpius comes to stay for a few days.

"I don't like the idea of this snake in our house," James mutters at dinner the evening before.

"James," Uncle Harry warns, "Don't judge."

"You're brother is a Slytherin after all," Ginny reminds him sternly. "And he's a wonderful person"

"Albus is more like a snake is sheep's clothing." James dismisses, "Malfoy is a different story."

"How would you know?" I defend, "the only words you've ever spoken to him is when you hexed him our first year."

"This coming from the girl who spent the last four years in detention with him for fights" James retorts with a glare. I glare right back and inform him that therefore I know him better then anyone.

"Whatever, at least we'll have even teams for quidditch." Lily comments indifferently. Still, James and I don't speak for the remainder of the evening.

By the time Hugo and I floo to the Potters humble abode Scorpius has already made his arrival. While James turns down Hugo's pleas to play wizards chess once again as I head into Albus' room.

"Morning gents," I greet as a flop down on Albus' white rug. Scorpius is sitting on a desk chair with his feet propped on the bed is Albus situated upon. "How goes it?"

"Scorp has some great news!" Albus proclaims with a monster of a smile making his cheeks go chipmunk status.

"Oh reaaaaally?" I inquire.

"Albus is exaggerating." Scorpius denies the allegation and gives Albus a sharp look which the ink haired boy easily ignores after a life time of similar looks sent his way.

"I haven't seen him smile this big since he got his first broom, obviously it's something," I reply with a hint of exasperation. Who wouldn't be, sometimes Scorpius is no better then a stone wall conversation wise.

"Isis and him are a thing now!" Albus says gleefully "I've been waiting for this to happen since forever!"

"See, you made him so happy he forgot his grammar OCD," I point out to cover my hidden emotions. I can't be bothered with them at a time like this.

"Whatever." Scorpius dismisses easily.

"Must you be so indifferent to everything?" I complain to the world at large.

"You have to know that to be a lie by now," Albus reminds me.

"Doesn't mean I'm ready to admit it yet," I say and give them a ridiculous wink.

We spend the rest of the day just lounging around; Hugo gets Scorpius to play chess with him, Lily has him promise to play quidditch later, James stays secluded to his room. Hugo and I take our leave for our own home once Harry comes home, signaling that my father is home as well, since they are work partners.

Later that night, after everyone has gone to bed, I lay out on our couch in front of the dying fire. Normally a common winter night for me, book in hand; I pass the hour trying to read the same pager over and over. I can't seem to get the flutter and burn that Scorpius left behind out of my mind. The fire that fills my chest has changed, now full of the monstrous moths that beat their wings to create hurricanes. My feeling toward the Malfoy boy have mutated. Into what exactly and how did it come to change?

I guess I have to say it was a slow change, being my stubborn self I refused to get to know Scorpius. However, through Albus I slowly got to know him over the years and my dislike for him changed into… whatever it is now. My feelings are no less powerful for him then before. The misguided hate as altered, I am protective of him, I treat him how I would treat a friend on most occasions. Only he's not a friend. We tease each other mercilessly, and have a set banter based on that. When he's with Isis it makes me feel, anger, sadness, a sense of loss. Is it jealousy? I'm jealous over Scorpius being with Isis. But why am I jealous?

"Oh my god" I exclaim in realization, jerking upright "I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy."

* * *

><p>Hey-o, her ya'll go. I would have posted this last week, but my friend took ages to edit it. But her it is now, all shiny pretty sparkley.<p>

Thanks to Firemaker, Kate Johnson, and vampire-in-writing for your lovely comments.

Hope this was worth the wait, and you don't want to kill me for the cliffhanger.

Insert shameless plug here: I wrote a little one-shot, on it's way to a two shot that's a Rose/Scorp thing. It's more humor then this, kind of rediclous acutally. Anyways, it'd be awesome if you wanted to read it.

Anywho, hope you enjoyed, and I'll post soon, fingers crossed!


	9. Fifth Year: Quarter III

**Year 5: Quarter III**

"_Oh my god" I exclaim in realization, jerking upright "I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy"_

Two houses both alike in dignity in fair Hogwarts where we lay our scene. My only love sprung from my only hate.

Oh, the shit has hit the fan. My life has become a Shakespearean tragedy. Let me take preemptive measures and kill myself now and spare everyone else.

"Merlin's beard. I'm so screwed" I moan and toss my book of to the side as I sink into the plush couch. Maybe the velvety red cushions will swallow me and I'll never have to face the light of day with the knowledge that I not only fancy someone who as well as hates me, but that I'm in love with him.

I'm not really sure how I jumped to it being love, but it fits. It can't be considered a dinky crush, there's just too much emotion there for it to be that simple.

When did he even become attractive? Is he even attractive? I guess so, it's weird to think about it, but he is handsome yes, but unlike Nina I can't go around fling the words hot and fit on to any attractive male. He has gotten taller then me, and his smirks can be endearing. But that doesn't really qualify much. I guess he does have a quidditch body, but I'm surrounded by those all the time, it's not like it's anything special. Though I guess most of those quidditch bodies are related to me… I guess he does make my blood run hot; I just always though it was hot with anger not wanting.

This is mental, I'm in love my eternal rival and now I want to get into his pants. Fucking hell, what next?

Oh right, how could I forget

He hates me

He has a girlfriend

He hates me

Albus would kill me

My family would kill me

He hates me

He's a Slytherin

He's a Malfoy

Did I mention he hates my guts on most days?

And yet, to say the truth, reason and love keep little company together nowadays

Why can't life just make good logic? That I can handle.

…**.**

I thought I was going to have issues hiding my feeling from all the others, especially Scorpius. It's really not all that different, I act basically the same way as before, only now I'm acutely aware of things like his reactions and how close he is to me when we play against each other as chasers. I guess it's not hard to hide what's always been hidden.

Funny, a month ago I told Scorpius not to bottle up his feelings. Now I'm a faker hypocrite, great. I though love was supposed to life you up and make you feel all bubbly-happy. Not like you want to sink into the snow and melt away. I guess they don't want to tell you about unrequited love; the truth hurts. The course of true love never did run smooth after all.

"Oi, Rose, pay attention" James barks from his broom as he zooms past me "Lily almost scored on you"

"Whatever" I mutter and focus back on the game. Lily finally managed to blackmail…. Er, persuade James into play with the rest of us. Scorpius, James, and I are a team while Hugo, Lily, and Albus are playing against us. Albus and I are playing keeper while the rest are chasers. It's been pretty relaxed so far, but James frustration level has been building. James isn't a 'natural' talent in Quidditch, but he's been playing since he could get off the ground. He's very self conscious and jealous when it comes mock playing, he feels he needs to compensate by being super competitive, but then he gets out played by people who aren't even trying half as hard. I think James feels he's being over-shadowed by Scorpius natural talent. Danger is imminent.

Lily has the quaffle and is flying circles around James with her seeker speed.

"Can't catch me" she shrieks at her brother as she pulls a tight right turn to avoid James barreling into her at full speed.

"Go Lil!" Hugo bellows from the middle of the home-made pitch as he lazily hovers while his cousin does all the work.

James roars in rage and turns sloppily to chase after his younger sister. Before he can even get close again, Scorpius as slipped in line with her as they fight over the red ball. After a short cobbing match between the two Lily has to lost possession of the quaffle Scorpius by-passes an unprepared Hugo and scores. I cheer but James takes the Quaffle that's handed off to him and deliberately nails Scorpius in the face.

"What the fuck Potter?" Scorpius exclaims as he holds his nose, which is most likely broken considering the weird angle. "I happen to be on your side right now"

"Whatever _Malfoy_" James sneers "Just stop being such a pure-blood snot and be more humble, this game is just for fun after all. You don't have to try to be all superior." Scorpius' eyes flash with anger at the unfair allegation.

"I'll have you know _Potter_," he hisses "that that was me playing tame, just because you can't keep up doesn't mean you have to throw a tantrum."

"James, don't you-" Albus tries to war, but his brother ignores him outright.

"Oh that's rich, I should know you'd take no responsibility, like father like son after all. Fucking pure-bloods, thinking their all superior and shit"

At this point I've flown down to the livid James. Before Scorpius can retort I bang James over the head.

"That is completely uncalled for." I reprimand hotly "Don't be such a little prat about it. And since when did quidditch have anything to do with blood-status and family heritage? Isn't this supposed to be an era where we're blood-blind anyways? Like father like son; yeah right. If you were half the man _your_ father was you'd be able to see past that. If anyone is acting all high and mighty it's your pompous bastard arse. Get over yourself, and stop looking for a scapegoat."

"Piss off Rose" He retorts now even more enraged by my lecture. Albus has flown down from the hoops as well and flanks my side. "Why are you defending him anyways, you two hate each other."

"Because I actually have a sense of moral; even if I did actually hate him, it would base on his personality, not based off some false image of this death-eaters son nonsense. All you've ever known is praise from where you come from, grow up and look at it from someone else's point of view. It's not all about you."

"Seriously James, he's my friend." Albus pleads with his more sympathetic approach "Can't you try and get to know him?"

"He doesn't want anyone to get to know him" James snaps defensively as Lily flies down and flanks Albus' other side and Hugo follows to my other side. James knows he's fighting a losing battle, but he's a stubborn sore loser.

"Don't be a prick James." Lily adds "Stop tying to hard to find reasons to dislike him."

"If I can reach an agreement with him considering our history, then anyone can." I tell him

"Fuck you guys" James spits. He flies down before storming off the pitch.

"I apologies for my brothers behavior." Lily says turning to Scorpius who has returned to clutching his nose. "He doesn't really mean it, well, all of it at least."

"It's fine." Scorpius replies with a shrug "I've faced worse accusations."

"That's no excuse for his behavior. It's still incredibly rude of him." I say firmly as I fly forward "Here, let me fix your nose"

"It's fine." He says waving me off with his free hand, I simply push it out of the way and inspect the damage "Albus can heal it later"

"I'm just going to put it back in place, then Albus can do the rest" I inform him authoritatively. I place my hands on either side of his nose and jerk it quickly back toward its normal place.

"Bloody hell!" He swears at the sudden pain that I know for experience will be sore as hell.

"Sorry." I mutter as I inspect my handy work "Better for healing if its done sooner you know?"

"That doesn't make it feel any bloody better right now" he complains as we all descend.

…**.**

It's a small box wrapped in silver paper, inside is a half dozen green apple sugar quills and a note.

'Thank you for fixing my face. It is one of my more redeeming qualities and I'd hate to see it diminished. Don't feel too bad, I'm sure my aunt is going to fail him in potions after she sees the bruising. I know you like sugar quills, so here's some for your troubles. Happy Christmas Highness.'

Oh god, Scorpius got me sugar quills, and my favorite ones at that. Does he know they're my favorite? Or was that just a lucky guess on his part? Even my own uncle can't send me the right flavor though, Uncle Charlie always send strawberry, which I detest. Okay, I'm making a bigger deal of this then need, I know that. I can't help it though. I think its feminine instinct to over analyze this kind of thing. It most likely doesn't even matter. I'm sure he got something ridiculous and expensive for Isis. With hearts. A pack of sugar quills is barely a passing though compared to that.

"Scorpius got me a present. I was a bit afraid it would be jinxed to explode or something." I joke as I walk into Albus room later on "Turns out it was just sugar quills."

"He got you a present? Watch out, next thing you know he'll proclaim his undying affection for you" he teases wickedly with a crooked smile.

"I knew there was a catch!" I exclaim as if my heart didn't twists at the idea of engagement. Albus laughs and shakes his head at my silliness.

"Did he get you anything for Christmas?" I ask him with false indifference after he stops laughing.

"He got me a frame with a picture of us." He says and nods his head over to where said picture stands on his desk. I walk over and inspect it. It's the two of them, sitting on their brooms during a practice I assume since it's on the Hogwarts pitch. Scorpius is smirking at the camera while Albus smiles goofily as he waves a hand that holds a snitch.

"Wow, that's oddly semimetal for someone like him." I say in shocked appreciation for his thoughtfulness. Malfoy is just full of surprises; he can laugh and smile, he can actually give meaningful gifts, what next? Hugs?

"It's his thing, he gets me a picture every year for the hols" he says gesturing to the rest of the pictures I've never really bothered to look at over the years. There's one from when they were younger, most likely second year, Albus is standing between the taller Alex and Scorpius who are staring imperiously at the camera as Albus just smiles kindly, like they're his bodyguards from the paparazzi. Another picture is taken in their room with Zabini and Albus wrestling for a box of Honeydukes chocolates. Albus is just pushing away Ross by the chest with the box of coveted chocolates held an arms length away as he laughs.

"Ross ended up getting the chocolates in the end." Albus tells me as he looks on over my shoulder "Scorp just managed to catch the part where I was winning."

"You boys are ridiculous." I tell him chuckle at their stupidity "You all act so different when it's just the three or four of you."

"They give up on the cold act when no one's there to give them crap." I shake my head, I'll never understand the whole masked thing. I'll need to learn it myself though if I'm going to keep my feelings in check.

"Slytherins and their blasted pride." I complain.

"You know you love it" Albus claims as he jabs at my waist.

"Maybe, but it's still stupid." a say as I pull away from his rude finger "And how many times do I have to tell you I'm not ticklish?"

"As always, at least once more."

"Prat" I mutter and swat at his approaching hand.

…**.**

When we get back from break the studying beings again; Albus, Scorpius, and I have buckled down big time. Even Nina is feeling the pressure of the second semester push. Riley has abandoned the twins on some of their excursions into the Forbidden Forest to study up on charms and herbology. The clock is ticking. Not everyone is feeling the pressure though. Lucia will be taking hr NEWTS at the end of the year, but she's pushing us harder in practices, morning and evening, seven days a week, running us into the ground. This is her seventh and final year, and she's made it clear we will win the House Cup this year. Between Quidditch, school, and sleep I have almost no time to worry about my newly discovered feelings or be jealous of whatever minimal amount of time Scorpius and Isis get to spend together. Watching them at dinner is painful at times; the two are always huddled together, holding hand the entire time. He holds her bag when he walks her to class, gives her a kiss on her cheek when they part ways. It's so very proper of them, but I have no idea what they're like alone together, or even just in their own common room. My only consolation is that I spend more time with him then she does. The perk of studying until your brain trickles out your ear I suppose. I'm just glad I'm not a prefect like Albus; he's going loony from lack of sleep.

January slides past without much hubbub. We beat Hufflepuff in quidditch, Slytherin beats Ravenclaw. Big surprise, it's the lions against the snakes for the umpteenth time in a row. My perfect prefect cousin and silent blonde shadow do manage to land themselves in a weeks worth of detention for dueling with Flint and Rosier, one of Slytherins beaters. Albus is not pleased with this spot on his once glorious recorded.

February rolls around with much excitement. The Slytherins and Gryffindors can barely make it between classes without attempting to hex one another due to excitement for the upcoming match. Heckling is constant in the halls, and we have to triple lock the study door in the library to get any peace and quiet.

Of course there is also that day of pink and white. A day dedicated to couples and doilies.

Of course this means meal times are full of talk from Nina about her plans on the fourteenth. Also that I'm forced to disillusion myself on occasion to escape McLaggen, who can't get it through his thick head that I am not interested. Then there's Lily and Lucia who are dead set on finding me a date.

"Come on" Lily complains at the dinner table one such evening "You haven't even tried to date since Duke. You need to ply the field. Test them out!"

"Right" I reply drily as I raise an eyebrow skeptically "Say my thirteen year old cousin, who has had how many boyfriends?"

"That is none of your business" she sasses back at me with a wave of her finger.

"Point is," Lucia interjects "There are plenty of guys out there, and the majority of them who won't cheat on you."

"Not after they've all seen what happens when you mess with a Weasley" Lily adds, nodding firmly. I sigh, the two won't leave me alone, and I guess a few of their points are valid. That still doesn't change the fact that I'm not interested in dating, unless it's one certain Malfoy boy. I tell them this, minus the bit on dating Scorpius.

"It's for your own good" Lucia rebukes before placing her hand on my shoulder, as if telling me some gravely important news

"Seriously, you need to get laid" Lily agrees

"Lily Luna Potter!" I shriek at her, drawing unwanted attention to the conversation

"What's up?" Roxanne asks as she simultaneously shovels food into her mouth. Hugo and James also turn their gaze on me.

"Rose needs to get shagged" Lily tells the group firmly. James laughs uproariously as Hugo pales. Roxanne, the human garbage disposal, just rolls her eyes and focuses intently back on her food.

"Ew, my sister should _not_ be mentioned in the same sentence as shagging." Hugo says as his face contorts unpleasantly. That's my kid brother for you. All ways super mature.

"I concur" I inform them after I throw my spoon at Lily. She simply dodges it and grins wickedly.

"It'll get McStalker to leave you alone" Lucia prompts for the hundredth time.

"Why don't you go out with him? You haven't even dated before." I protest vehemently. And it's true, she hasn't really done anything besides go out once with a guy before she drops them.

"I have my sight already set" she says. That shuts me up. Everyone know Lucias been in love with James since forever. I can't exactly tell them I too have someone I'm interested in. I'd never be left alone until the weedled it out of me. I sigh and let my head drop onto the table. Just make it end.

"Fine." I concede "Anything to get you two to shut it a leave me be"

"Excellent" Lily says clapping her hands together happily.

"And we have the perfect specimen for you." Lucia says with a grin that promises my doom. I groan and hit my head against the hardwood table a few times for show.

I need new friends.

Even the Slytherins take the mickey out on me.

"Who would go out with you?" Alex asks with what I assume is mild revulsion.

"Thanks for your ever so kind words Alex, but it's a blind date" I inform him with a roll of my eyes. He seems to take comfort in this fact, like the world has righted it's self once more now that someone no longer finds me dateable.

"It'll do you some good Weasley" Zabini comments from behind the Daily Prophet "Maybe you'll finally relax once you get shagged"

"What is it with you people and thinking I need to get some?" I exclaim with annoyance. Albus laughs at me and shakes his head while Isis giggles. Scorpius just ignores us for his food.

"I just think it's great you are dating once more. You need to enjoy life every so often after all." Iris tells me with that polite little smiles of hers a she pats the back of my hand. Why does she have to be so civil and nice? It makes it hard to hate her.

"And no one will think you're a lesbian anymore" Zabini adds. Albus covers his mouth to cover his uproarious laughter at my appalled and stunned face. Even Scorpius is smirking at me for that one.

"People think I'm a what!" I shriek as I stand up in astonishment.

"That you bat for the other team so to speak." Zabini explains like I actually don't know what he meant "That you prefer pussy over pricks."

"I meant," I sheath at people and their stupidity. Who on earth would think I bend that way? I'm as straight as they come thank you very much. "Why do they think I'm a lezbo?"

"People think Duke turned you into a dyke" Scorpius says as he wraps his arms around Isis waist and rests his head on her shoulder.

"And since you haven't dated anyone since then." Albus adds "And you always wear baggy cloths and keep your hair short and you play Quidditch."

"Add all of that together" Zabini says summing everything up "And you get a carpet eater" I just stare blankly at them all for a second as the information sinks in. Then I explode

"Since when does playing Quidditch make you gay?" I shout my defense. People turn to stare at me and the scene I'm making, all the better, they can know the truth of my sexuality. "I sure as hell don't think Lily or Roxy or Lu are bent. Baggy clothes are comfy so excuses me for not having my body on display at all times. Short hair makes my life easier since I don't have to brush out all the crap after practices or take a million hours to style it!"

"Those may just be contributing factors to your gay level" Zabini says with a shrug

"Besides, anyone who actually knows you doesn't think you're bent." Albus adds as he pats me on the back after I let out a humpf and drop back into my seat.

"I still think she's a lesbian who's doing it wrong" Alex throws in. I growl and glare at him, just planning all the way I could exact my revenge in my head.

…**.**

"Lily Luna Potter!" I cry as I march into the common room on the night of the fourteenth. "Lucia Anita Jacobs! Frazer Cummings? You set me up with Frazer fucking Cummings!" I yell before marching up to the pair. Lily's seated next to Hugo on the couch, but Hugo quickly comes up with an excuse and bolts as my whirlwind of terror comes twisting over. Lucia looks over the rim of her book with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, so?" Lucia replies calmly, unafraid of rage all Weasley women are subject and prone to. She's has years of experience after all.

"He is the most irritating little spitfuck ever!" I yell once more as I throw my hands up over my head then crash down in the spot emptied by my brother. "He took me to Madam Puddifoots shop; do you understand how horrifically traumatizing that is for me?" I complain as I allow my voice to fall back to its normal volume. I throw my head back and toss my arm over my eyes to cover up the images replaying from my earlier visit to the accursed shop. Scary place, too much pink. Lucia sighs and shuts her book with a snap before trying to comfort me.

"It was a romantic gesture; he's a very sweet boy after all. I'm sure he thought you'd love that sort of thing since most girls do."

"I'm am certainly not most girls" I protest as I cross my arms over my chest in indignation.

"Rose, Rose, Rose" Lily says with mock sadness and she shakes her head. However, she's still smiling like a cheeky monkey. "Frazer is cute, smart, funny, charming, and romantic. What else could you want?"

"I dunno." I mutter dejectedly "He's just too nice, too buff, too much of a know-it-all, can't take a joke, doesn't challenge me, and far too romantic. Can't he have his own personality instead of being a RomCom poster boy?"

"Well what is it you want in a guy?" Lucia prods me. I glare at her with suspicion. They're up to something. I can tell. Do they know my dirty little secret? No, if Lily knew then everyone else would know as well. What then?

"I like to be able to have intelligent debates, be able to tease him and be teased back, and not worry about him breaking me when he holds my hand." I say the last bit with emphasis. Seriously, Frazier is a tank of a boy.

"Soooooo, you like argumentative guys who will mock you and are skinny?" Lily confirms "Now does that sound like anyone you know?" she asks innocently. Too innocently.

"Other then the mob of people who are related to me, I'd only say Zabini, and he's too young for me." I reply, purposefully forgetting to include Malfoy in the description. Lily sighs and slumps in the red couch.

"You should learn to consider more options" Lily tells me before making her way back over to Hugo who's conversing with Luis now. Lucia puts her book down and stares at me, contemplating me like a particularly stubborn Crup.

"What?" I ask sharply. I don't enjoy being probed.

"I get that it takes time, but don't make him wait too long. It's discouraging; take it from someone who knows first hand." She prompts me in a way that wouldn't make sense, except that I already know. It may have taken me a while to figure out me and Malfoy, but I know Lucia and James have been standing on the edge of getting together for ages. James is just to pig headed to wake up and drop the bimbos he's always with.

I say nothing in reply, and that in it's self speaks volumes. Lucia raises and eyebrow, I raise both of mine. I know, and now she knows that I know. She nods in understanding and something else; sympathy I think.

She says her goodbye and heads off to plot tactics with Roxanne.

Once alone, I meander up to the dorm, thinking hard. Lucia's in on it now. Lily is suspicious, but I know Lucia won't tell her. Her empathy won't let her. I wonder who else suspects, how long they've been guessing. Perhaps even longer then I myself have known.

"Too many questions, so few answers" I mutter as I hit my head against the hardwood door before entering the room and flopping sulky onto my bed.

…**.**

The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin always intensified the week before a match. We are yet again going up against the green and sliver team for the cup and you couldn't get though the halls with out a Slytherin jeering at you or some Gryffindor slapping you and the back and wishing you good luck. If Lucia was running us into the ground before, we're now half way to China. I collapse into bed every night and almost immediately fall asleep.

Lily is psyching herself up, a spark in her eyes I haven't seen in a while. The one that promises fierce flying and deadly dedication. We have a chance.

Quillin's a little off, but Roxanne and James complement each other much like Ross and Scorpious do. Of course my game face is on. I will not let them win this year. Last year was a fluke, and their chasers aren't as good since Flints older brother graduated last year, their only chance is Zabini and Malfoy. It's going to be a killer match. I can tell.

The game starts and the chaos begin.

Lucia and Hugo had Zabini out with a bludger to his chest in the first fifteen minutes of play and Quillin is taken out be a befuddled bludger shot by one of the Slytherins twin beaters. It could be worse, he was off his game as it was. The back and forth of the chasers keeps the crowd and the players on their toes as we reach a stand still in scoring. Both Scorpious and I are determined to beat each other, more so then normal. His throws are hard and fast and even though I do block every shot it's taxing to fly in such sporadically quick spurts. The games runs on, zero to zero when the snitch is finally sighted and Albus and Lily are off like a shot. The attention is set on the seekers, and it seems only I have noticed the increasingly odd behavior of one of the bludgers; the one that smacked Quillin earlier. I'm almost positive it's been tampered with.

"Hugo!" I shout to my brother, my voice bearly loud enough to get his attention from down field. He flies closer in to hear me. "The bludger" I yell pointing to the ball going astray. Hugo nods in understanding. We have dealt with rouge bludgers going off at home due to age and extreme use. We have a system down by now on how to capture one before other can get hurt. Hugo swoops in, chasing the ball towards me. It veers drunkenly for a bit, seeming to consider its next plan of attack. Next thing I know it's headed full till towards me.

I swear and duck, missing a sure concussion by a hair, I whip around and circle as the bludger comes around again, intent on taking me out. I can deal with rogue blugers, but this thing is out to injure. As I break away and zip out I realize this hasn't only been tampered with, someone is controlling it. I am not its intended target, but it's going to take me out now that it's apparent I'm in on the trick. I mutter a string of curses as I do my best to keep the damn thing from killing me. I thank Merlin for my Keepers speed, even if I'm used to catching instead of avoiding, it's saving me from this crazy ball.

When I look behind me next I find I'm no longer being chased, but that it's going after the seekers who are so absorbed the don't realize they're danger until it'll literally hits them.

This needs to end now.

I plow as hard as I can to intercept it, in some state of madness I barrel head long into the bludger, taking it down as I go along with it.

I black out even before I fully slip off my broom.

* * *

><p>I'll admit, this is not my finest work here. Writers block got me bogged down along with school. We all know that tale of trials. Anywho, this is very filler-y. At least it feel that way. Sorry bout that, but we're off to bigger and better things now. I'll try my hardest to update in at least four weeks. Finger crossed.<p>

As always, a thousand thanks goes out to Firemaker, and AmaraRenalde for reviews. Love ya'll to little bitty pieces.

Until next time my lovelies~


	10. Fifth Year: Quarter IV

**Year Five: Quarter IV**

"_I wonder who did it"_

"_They're having trouble tracing it."_

"_Apparently they used dark magic"_

These words, phrases, and voices swirl around me, but I never swim to the surface of conscious. All I can really register is the pain in my head and I'm pretty sure my ribs hurt as well. It's hard to tell in the mixture of medication and magic.

I'm not sure how long it is but finally the blackness of the tunnel starts to ebb, and light starts to break through. I shift and moan.

"She's waking up!" A voice shouts and soon there's a muttering of people around me.

I peak through my eyelashes and groan. Bright. So very bright. Too much white accompanied by the smell of starched sheets. I must be in the hospital wing.

"I hurt **everywhere**" I say, but it comes out as a dry and gravely rasp. I cough to clear my throat but immediately regret it. It felt like in inhaled shards of my shattered ribs into my lungs.

"Big surprise since you ran head into a cursed bludger." Lily says, her voice coming for the foot of my bed. I finally open my eyes all the way. Yes, I'm in the hospital wing. Crowed around my bed is my team plus Albus and Scorpius who are by the head of the bed on the right. Everyone has changed out of their quidditch robes, meaning I've been out for a while.

"I'm going to get the others" Roxanne says before dashing off to coral who ever else would like to know that I'm no longer comatose.

"You nearly _died_" Quillin exclaims, his eyes huge and wide with his one arm in a sling and the other flailing about wildly. Like a kid who just found out Santa isn't real, only with a broken arm.

"Feels like I almost died" I mutter. I start flexing various body parts to see what will move without sending spike of pain though me.

"What on earth possessed you to run head long into that thing?" Albus asks me. His voice is higher then normal and his arms crossed defensively over his chest. He's likely to be stewing in guilty thoughts since I took the hit for him. He's very like his father, and that means he hates it one people take a hit for him. Nothing is more stressful to Albus then others getting hurt on his account.

"It was headed towards you and Lil" I explain with annoyance. His selflessness can just be obnoxious. "If it had hit one of you guys while you were unawares you **would** have died."

"It's okay" Lucia says soothingly after she sits on my left and stokes my head. "What's done is done. No one died and that's what matters."

"Ow, head, pain" I say ducking the oncoming hand.

"Oh, sorry" she says sheepishly before withdrawing the offending limb.

"So what exactly is the damage?" I ask as I try to sit up. My ribs groan in protest and my head spins, but I grit my teeth and haul myself up despite the pain.

"Cracked skull, shattered three ribs, broke the rest of them, fractured collar bone and dislocated left shoulder." Hugo says as he ticks off my injuries on his fingers.

"Ouch" is all I have to say to that.

"Ouch indeed" Scorpius replies with a little frown.

"So," I continue to question them "What was the deal with the buldger?"

"They're not quite sure." James replies.

"They're sure it was cursed thought." Albus adds "They don't know by who because the bludger exploded on impact, thus erasing any traces of the magic and its user. They're pretty sure it was dark magic though, so they're going through and looking for people who would have a grudge against our family, specifically my dad since it was most interested in Lily and me."

"Well that could take a while" I say. Our family, especially Uncle Harry does have a following of people who very much dislike him. Most of them are in Azkaban but a few are still free within society. Our houses are unplotable and we have a private floo connection. That's what they get for saving the world I guess; a lot of people out to off them.

"I'm pretty sure my father is their top suspect" Scorpius says with a sneer.

"You're father hasn't talked to my dad in years. There's no reason for him to be suspect." Albus protests "If anything it's got to be that cult."

"Cult?" Quillin asks confusedly.

"There's this group who call themselves the Dark Knights" James explains "They're leftovers of the elitist purebloods. Their main goal, after world domination and the eradication of muggleborns, is to kill Da."

"But we all know Uncle Harry cares more about others then himself…" Hugo says.

"So they went after his kids instead" I finish for him. That man has the worst hero complex.

"Yeah, so headmaster Longbottom and Da had a talk and some protections have been set up." Lily tells me "We don't know all the details on that, but I think we should be safe now that people are on the lookout."

"I hope so" I say with a sigh before suddenly Nina bursts through the door. She ignores Quillin completely as she pushes him out of the way to come sit next to me.

"I was so worried!" She cries as both her hands gasp my own "They almost set you to St. Mungos, it was that bad!"

"I'm fine, not even a flesh wound" I say dismissively. Riley appears behind Nina's shoulder, her green eyes worried. Luis and Lucy as well as the twins show up as well. I spend the next few minutes calming Nina down as she's on the verge of tears. Once she no longer about to start sobbing Quillin is put in charge of her, but she's quickly replaced by Lucy and Luis who fuss over me like mother hens. Riley and the twins simply tell me to heal up soon. Then they start to discuss plants and herbs they could gather in the Forbidden Forest to help me recover.

"Seriously guys, I'm alive and kicking." I assure them all "No need to worry now." Alas, no matter how much a reassure people they continue to fret.

In time most of them file out for dinner. I'm left with Albus, Scorpius, Hugo, and Lily. James left a while ago to send a letter to my parents about my coming to.

I finally get the chance to ask who won the match

"You guys did." Albus informs me with a small smile.

"Albus got distracted by your injury. He's got a homing beckon for that kind of thing, just stopped up short before most people knew what was happening." Lily explains and shakes her head and her brother's peculiar sixth sense.

"So then Lily nabbed the snitch during the ensuing chaos" Hugo says. I nod. At least we won.

Lily starts to protest that she didn't ignore me, it was just that she didn't know what was happing, when the doors busts open once more. We all jump in our seat, beside Scorpius of course. In stamps my dad as my mother strolls in after him.

"Really Ron," my mother says with exasperation "Don't overreact."

"Don't overreact, _**don**__**'**__**t**__**overreact**_?" My dad yells as his face turns an angry red "Someone just tried to kill our daughter Hermione!"

"Da, I'm fine, really" I protest. He rage deflates slightly, but he continues to mutter under his breath a few choice curse words. The rest of my school mates clear out, but Hugo stops to hug mum on the way out.

"What was the Malfoy boy doing in here?" Dad asks with a certain amount of contempt coloring his voice.

"Al and him are friends" I say. That really doesn't explain it and my Dad says as much. I roll my eyes in exasperation. Father is so hung up about the Malfoys. Even though his nephew is best mates with one my father still instinctually thinks they're the root of all evil.

"Look, I study with him everyday, we're in all the same classes, and he's friends with Al. It's not that surprising that he came to keep Al company and to check up on me." I protest grudgingly.

"You're friends with him?" Ron asks incredulously as anger starts to seep into his voice. I refrain from rolling my eyes. My Dad's never forgave Malfoy and still hold a small distaste for Scorpius.

"And what if I am" I stick my chin out defiantly, refusing to accept his prejudice.

"Ron, she can be friends with whoever she wants." My mum reminds him sternly. "But really, are you sure you're fine Rosie?" she asks worriedly as she brushes my hair out of my face.

"I'm alive" is all I say. Mum shakes her head.

"So much like your father." she tells me with a smile. She kisses the top of my head and stand so my father can take her place and survey the damage.

"Not like me at all really." My father whispers as my mum talks with Madame Kinsley "I always over reacted so I could grab some attention from Harry" I giggle at my fathers confession. Harry shadow could be intimidating, but dad had made his own mark as an Auror and co-owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Now he can command enough attention to stop being envious of his best mate.

"Is the Ministry investigating this matter?" I ask him.

"Oh, you know it. The Golden Trios family was threatened. Half the Aurors are all over it, including myself and Harry."

"Then I'm sure they'll be caught soon" I tell him. He leans down and gives me a gentle hug so not to bang my wounds.

"Get better Posie" he poke my nose. I wrinkle my face up and make a face at him. He hasn't done that to me since I was in third year.

"Come'n 'Mione, lets go before I try out George's new product on all the Slytherins" My father says as he stands and takes my mothers hand. My parents say their good-byes and Madam Kingsley hands me a sedative potion and closes the curtains around me.

Once gone, I slip back down into a laying position and let sleep take me.

I spend the next three days bored out of my mind in the Hospital Wing. I'd be up to my elbows in make-up work if not for the fact that I've spent that time working myself into a stupor. I get a few visitors every now and again, but Albus comes by everyday to give me work that he and Scorpius collect for me.

Before I'm finally released I'm given some instructions. I'm not allowed on a broom for a month though, and no extraneous activity either.

I've never been one for rules though. After only two weeks I'm up on my broom with Lucia, Roxanne, and Lily doing some low key practicing. Mostly it's just some mock playing just for the hell of it.

"Hey Lu" I ask Lucia one foggy Saturday morning when all the others have gone to Hogsmead for the day. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she asks as she floats lazily around on her broom as we bat the quaffle back and forth between us.

"Put up with James" I explain. She shrugs and throws the red ball a little harder then normal.

"We've been friends since day one. I love him, as a friend foremost. I'd rather have him as a friend then end up messing up our friendship. I've been after him for so long it's just second nature now. Sure, it hurts a lot of the time, but I guess I'm almost numb to that twist in my gut when I find him with yet another girl. Almost"

Then she goes into a whole sepal about James and how jumpy he is, how if he isn't the one to ask her out then he'll feel like he's being trapped into commitment and bolt. She reminds me over and over that she'd rather be in hopelessly in love with him and friends then any of the other bad alternatives.

We go back to silence as we pass the quaffle with increasing speed until Lucia finally drops it. She curses like a sailor before suggesting we head back in.

"I thought I hated him." I say with a frown as we both fly down to the ground and out to the changing room "I don't know what happened, but I'm sure don't hate him now." Lucia sighs and shakes her head.

"There's not much difference between love and hate. Their both strong, passionate emotions that would be hard to distinguish at a young age, you can't exactly go lusting after someone at the age of eleven after all. Especially since you two were almost programmed to hate each other."

"I guess so" I admit as I push open the door into the warm room. We change and take our showers. We don't talk much; mostly reflect on our own unrequited loves issues.

"Do you think he'll ever love me back?" I ask before we part ways. She turns back to face me, walks a few steps towards me and puts both her hands on either side of my head.

"It's not a matter if, it's a matter of when the air clears" she pats me cheek before turning back and leaving me confused in the hall.

"That's not helpful at all!" I yell at her retreating back. She simple raises a hand in a lazy goodbye.

What is it with people and trying to hide things about Scorpius from me?

My annoyance sticks, but I don't tell anyone the reason. Therefor my family and friends spend the next week standing at a distance as I silently fume. I burry my feeling in books; lots and lots and lots of book. Piles, on mounds, on mountains of books and scrolls and parchment. I still flew, but only by myself, early in the morning when no one else is ever awake. I work myself to the bone; all in the hopes then when I shut my eyes that blonde boy wouldn't be giving me that anomaly of a smile. That he won't be looking at me with those eyes that melt.

On one such lonely evening in the middle of April my studying is interrupted as Albus comes barreling into the room, cheeks flushed pink in excitement and exertion. I raise my eyebrows in question as Scorpius also comes running pell-mell into the little study, panting slightly and clutching at a silvery cloak.

"To what do I owe this visit?" I ask none too pleasantly

"Get that pole out your arse Rose and come one!" He says excitedly as he drags me out with a firm grip on my wrist. I babble about how I need to finish and that I can't just leave my stuff in the study, but my words fall on deft ears. The pair grab onto my arms and Scorpius flings the cloak over us.

"Invisibility cloak?" I ask "Where on earth are you taking me?"

"Nothing too crazy, just up to the room of requirement." Albus informs me as I'm pulled by the boys up the stairs.

"What did you fools find?" I ask as we all duck and make our way up to the seventh floor corridor.

"Well, we were traversing the room of hidden things" Albus explains. We gave it that name, because we stumbled in there one time while we were dodging an angry James. It not only hid us, but a number of other things. Piles of junk that had built up since it supposedly all burned during my parent's final year. "And we happened upon a peculiar object"

"Quite peculiar indeed." Scorpius says with a mockingly solemn nod. I roll my eyes at their antics.

"And?" I ask impatiently as we finally reach the tapestry of that old guy trying to teach troll ballet.

"You'll see in a sec" Albus says, practically exploding with giddiness. Once inside Albus is practically running off into the maze of crap before Scorpius removes the cloak.

"Merlin's pants, what happened to him?" I ask with much confusion as Scorpius and I trail behind in a more stately manner.

"He found some old relic that his father told him about." He says, looking bored and with his hand sin his pockets. "You should have seen him when he found out how to get into the Shrieking Shack via the Whompping Willow." My eyes widen almost comically

"But that's breaking at least fifteen different rules." I protest. He only shrugs.  
>"Rule breaking runs in your family."<p>

"Yeah, but he's a prefect!" I remind him

"He's also a Slytherin." he counters easily "Plus the cloak always keeps us out of trouble since he knows all the prefects routes." I gape like a fish. Who knew my cousin was such a rebel in his free time?

"Here we are!" Exclaims Albus as we round a corner. In front of him is a large mirror, some sort of writing around the edges, but you can't read it because it's so caked in dust. Guess the house elves don't bother cleaning in here.

"What exactly is it?" I ask skeptically as Scorpius and I stand in front of it.

"Stand here!" Albus orders moving out of the way so I can take his place.

In the mirror I see me, like I normally would. I can see Scorpius on my right as well. I watch him out of the corner of my eyes as he approaches me, trying to get a look as well. I jump nearly a foot high when the mirror Scorpius wraps his arms around my waist before turning mirror Rose around and kissing her happily on the mouth.

"Whaaa" I sputter in confusion "What the hell is this thing?"

"It's the Mirror of Erised." Albus tells me as he moves me out of the way so that Scorpius can look as well. "It shows you what you desire most in the world." I pale. That is not something I wanted to hear or be reminded of. "Dad found it during his first year. He pulled the Philosophers Stone out of this mirror."

"What do you see in it?" Scorpius asks as he still stands and appraises his image.

"Head healer at St. Mungos." he tells us proudly ". What do you see Scorp?"

"My dad" is all he says, eyes still locked on the mirror

"What about him?" I ask, still calming down from my own look in the mirror.

"He's smiling" Scorpius looks away and steps back.

"How about you Rose?" Albus asks as his bottle green eyes turn to focus on me. I refrain from squealing and running off to hide.

"Minister of Magic." I tell him quickly pulling something crazy out of thin air "I saw myself as the minister"

"You always shoot high Rose." Albus says giving me a grin and smacking me heartily on the back.

"Yeah…" I agree weakly. I glance over at Malfoy quickly to see him giving me a funny look. Bugger it; I think he knows something up. "Anyways, I best get back to my studies." I excuse myself.

…**.**

A week, only a week until O.W.L's. I think I'm going to be sick from anxiety and excitement. I practically live in the Library now. I eat, study, socialize, and occasionally fall asleep in here when I accidently stay past curfew. Lily's been threatening me to lay off or I'm going to kill myself before I can get into the actual exam.

"Seriously, this isn't healthy" she protests.

I ignore her. Too busy for family. Except for Al, but that's because he's my life line for potions and I'm helping him through Transfiguration.

"The key is to put every single fragment of your feeling behind the spell. If it's only getting halfway there you're only putting in half the effort needed." I instruct him for our locked in status in a libraries study.

"How do I get that extra push then?" Albus questions me as he glowers at his reflection in the mirror. He can't get his hair to turn the required shade of blue.

"Get angry." Scorpius instructs from his seat across the table. His feet are up on the desk as his eyes race across the text in his Herbology book. "Pretend its Flint's hair you're changing. Pretend he just called Alex a mudblood, called me a blood traitor, or you the failed Potter. Whatever gets you angriest."

Albus turns back to the mirror and makes a gruesome face as he swishes and flicks. With a small 'pop' his hair turns a bright aqua.

"Success!" Albus cries. the librarian shushes him and Albus slaps a hand over his grinning mouth before whispering though his fingers. "Next, to vanish some snails." Scorpius snorts and comments on his friends' stupidity. I zone out as I remember getting similar help from Malfoy years ago. That time in third year when he made me so mad during the Transfiguration final, but I never guess it was to help me. Could he have been helping me in a backhanded way? That would be a very Slytherin thing to do; manipulating them to do it without instruction. Making it look like he didn't care. I shake myself from my revelries and get Albus to help me on the finer points of brewing a Polyjuice potion.

Before ten the boys clear out and make their way out before curfew hits. I tell them to go on without me. What they don't know is I've been spending nights here by transfiguring the bench into a couch. Only I would lock myself in the Library at night. I flip though my ruins book, trying my hardest to cram every little word and nuances into my head.

I end up falling asleep on my book.

"Oi, wake up you" a voice commands as it owner pokes me none to gently.

"Mmph-hah?" I say struggling out the pages of my book. I think I may have been drooling a little.

I look up at the disturber of my peace. All that's there is the floating head of Scorpius.

"Why are you still in the Library Highness?" he asks as he lets the cloak fall to the side. He looks over at the transfigured bench and his single eyebrow rises. "Where you planning on sleeping in the Library tonight?" he asks incredulously.

"It wouldn't be the first time." I dismiss him with a wave of my hand as I put my book away and take out A History Of Magic. "I am my mother's daughter after all."

"Your mother got herself locked into the Library as well?" I laugh at that. Sleep deprivation make me giggly.

"No, no, she liked rules too much." I explain "But I hear my dad talk about how she used to sleep with her books."

"Please tell me you don't do that." He says slipping into the seat across me.

"Only a couple of times, I'd get so tired I'd fall asleep with my book still open." He shakes his head at me ridiculousness.

"I don't understand that at all." I shrug, not many understand my obsessiveness.

"What brings you here at-" I check the time using my wand "Two a.m.?"

"Forgot my book." He lifts up the offending object from a mound of library books.

"Ah" I say with a nod. He looks at me carefully, his eyes icy, not what they look like in my dreams. I'd almost say he's staring at me. I try to ignore it and open up my History Of Magic book and pretend to read about wand laws.

"Something's off about you." He says after a minute of quiet contemplation.

"Is that so?" I comment blandly. My insides flutter nervously. The monster moths start whipping up a storm but they are joined by a hand squeezing my heart.

"I can't figure it out though" he says with a frown as he tilts his head to the side. He rests his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands. "You're moody, but you're always moody. You're angry, but you're always angry." I shrug and don't say anything. However Scorpius continues on.

"I think it changed around Christmas, or maybe just when we stopped trying to off each other and became friends." He muses. I lay my book down and look at him funny.

"Did you just say we're friends?" I ask in disbelieve "Did you take a bludger to the head recently?"

"You don't hate me, I don't hate you, we work together, go to class together, you sit at my table, you talk to my friends, even the ones you don't like, and I came and saw you with all your friends in the hospital. Sounds like friends to me." I stare at him, still befuddled, while he just stares at me while he does his eyebrow lift.

"You've never called me by my first name." I point out.

"Ah, but how could I not call you by your correct title Highness?" He teases. That's right; he has a nickname for me. One that doesn't make me want to rip him limb from limb. Does that make us friends? He unfolds his hands and sticks them in his pocket. Our eyes are locked, trying to figure out where we stood with one another. Not wanting to say too much, but not wanting to push the other too far away.

"Friends" I say slowly, testing the word out, the concept that we might be friends.

"I could be wrong." He says with an indifferent shrug "I've been told I'm emotional stunted before." I wince at that. I'm almost a hundred percent sure I was the one who called him that.

"I think…" I say, being careful to choice my words carefully "That there's too much between us to be friends. We may not hate each other, but I feel like friends isn't the correct term either."

"What then?" Malfoy asks with a frown painting his thin lips.

"I dunno." I tell him with a shrug "I really don't understand us at all." I admit to him.

"Welcome to the club." he agrees. We sit, again just sizing each other up. Brown battling cool grey. My eyes move on to trace his face. His sharp lips, his pointy nose, his cold eyes, all of it seemed softened by the late hour. His normally perfectly manicured hair is tousled. His eyes may be steely, but they are less so do to sleepiness. All these negative things I can say about him, all these seeming imperfection. But I won't change a thing about them. This made me consider what I look like. My hair's a mess, I perfectly positive of it. All this time indoors is making my freckles stand out even more against blindingly pale skin. Could someone come to love that about me? Could he?

"So then what are we then?" Scorpius asks again. I know he won't let this go, and I think a label would fill in this grey area with both seem to struggle with.

But I come up blank.

"Well, it's getting late, you should get to bed." I say, closing the book I haven't even read and laying it down on the table. "I'll be doing the same."

"Come here" He says gesturing me towards him "I can take you back to Gryffindor tower under the cloak. A decent night's sleep would be good for you."

I can't really say no to that now can I?

* * *

><p>Herp a derp. Here it is. Sorry to be a day off but I was busy being sick and emptying the contents of my stomache into the tolite.<p>

Anywho, that's the end of their fifth year. Let the drama begin to unfold.

As always, thanks to the wonderful Firemaker and wingswordsandmetaphores for being beautiful and trusty reviewers. Also, a big thank you to Roseweasley85 and the-writing-vampire for your imput.

See you in a week with a new chapter~


	11. Midsummer at the Malfoy's

**Stranger in a Strange Land**

Swallowed by the tall grass, I crumple a patch as I lay down. A soft wind pushes the tops of the grass back and forth and I can smell the sweet sent of the earth, plants, and summer air. This tranquility is a much appreciated break from the excitement and unbearable noise of my family. Summer is a time when our far flung, extended family comes together and visits. I spend the first week at home, but now we're at the burrow, and have been for three weeks, along with everyone from Teddy and Victorie to Uncle Percy to Headmaster Longbottom and Luna. Even Minister Kingsley drops by for dinner on Sundays.

As could be expected the noise level in the burrow is out of control. Fred was helping Uncle George develop things for the shop. One could periodically hear an explosion in the attic from whatever was in creation. James and Lily couldn't go a day without a shouting match. Quidditch matches ended with a least one injury. Luis and Dominique could be heard jabbering on and on in French. Grandma Weasley was always on the go, making food to feed twenty or more mouths, quite a few of them teenage boys, cleaning up the mess left behind in the wake of Hugo and Teddy's wrestling matches, but she loved having all her grandchildren around. It was all worth it to her.

But here, hidden in the fields and hill surrounding the burrow, I could finally hear myself think. I lie in the summer sun, eye closed, just floating where ever my thoughts take me. After a small stop on my O.W.L's I find myself lost in steely eyes and thin lips. I create a vision of his home, what he would be doing with his summer days in the Malfoy Manner. Is he safe at home? He hasn't come to school scuffed up in a while. Has his own mini hell ended? I wonder what other scars he might have.

Then the romantic fantasies come to invade and I have to push them out.

'_He__has__a__girlfriend,__he__has__a__girlfriend__'_ I repeat over and over in my mind. It has become my mantra for when my mind wanders too far down that forbidden path.

I focus on my breathing instead, the sway of the tall grass, the warmth of the sun, the hoot of an owl as it comes home. It doesn't take long for me to drift off…

"Rose!" I jolt awake at the call of my name. I look up and a head is blocking out the sun. I squint. It's Albus who's casting the shadow.

"Hullo" I mumble, still partially asleep. Rude boy, waking me up.

"The fire's set; ready to go?" I blink a few times and sit up as the moths begin to stir in the depth of the cage I locked them away in.

"Ready as I'll ever be I suppose" He extends his hand and I take it. He hauls me up and I brush off the grass that stuck to me during my nap.

We return to the burrow in about ten minutes to find our bags sitting in front of the fire. Lily, Hugo, and Grandma Weasley are there to be our send off.

"If anything happens, don't be afraid to owl us or come on back" Gran says as she kisses us both on our foreheads.

"We'll be fine, it's not like they keep any dangerous dark objects in their house or anything" Albus says with exasperation. It's cute that she worries, but in all honestly, it's not like we'll be spending the next week in the Shrieking Shack.

"Don't get into too many arguments!" Lily reminds me as she waggles her finger condescendingly. I roll my eyes.

"If he gives you any trouble I'll smack him with a bludger extra hard at the next match." Hugo encourages as he gives me on of his big teddy bear hugs. He finally out grew me this summer. He's a mountain of a boy now.

"I think I can handle myself just fine" I tell them as I grab my duffle. Albus give Lily a hug and tries to just shake hands with Hugo but ends up getting stuck in a man hug. Albus and I have to go through another round of Gran's kisses before we finally get our pinch of floo powder.

"Malfoy Manner!" I call out as I step into the fire and immediately I'm whisked away into the split second of magical travel.

…**.**

The Malfoy Manner is half exactly what I expected and half a complete surprise.

All of it is huge, impressive, made of cut stone and marble. Endless amounts of gardens sprawl out from the Manner, all incased by some imperiously large walls. A few white peacocks strut about and croon every so often. Everything inside the house is posh and perfect and looks like it never sees use. There's not a single speck of dust and I assume their house elf or elves work full time keeping this place in order. At least the East Wing looks that way. During the 'Grand Tour' we receive from Mrs. Malfoy this is the only portion of the Manner we see. However, once Scorpius is back from working with his aunt at her apothecary he takes us to the West Wing.

"This is where I live" he tells us. "My bedroom is supposed to be in the east side, but I prefer it over here." He leads us through halls that receive less attention and into rooms that look like they had once been inhabited, even well loved in some cases. It was still stone and marble, but it just seemed warmer then the East Wing. Scorpius' actual room surprises both me and Albus.

He'd covered the marble walls with lengths of emerald green fabric, but most of that was obscured by that endless amounts of photos stuck to the wall. Picture of his family, pictures of his friends, pictures of landscapes, pictures of just about anything. A white rug covered the cold stone floor, giving the room a warmth that no other place in the manor possessed. He didn't even have a bed, just a mattress thrown on the floor that's surrounded by a sea of books.

"I think one day I should get around to dragging a bookcase up here," Scorpius comments "But I just keep putting it off until I come of age and can do it with magic."

"So what is there to do around here?" Albus asks as he prods some books out of the way before flopping down on Scorpius' mattress. I roam around the room looking and a few pictures. One is of Scorpius, who looks like he's about ten years old, and a man who could only have been his father; both of them hold brooms and are completely covered in mud. They give the camera eerily similar smirks.

"Not much, we can play quidditch, ask mum if we can go into town, maybe explore some of the older quarters here." Scorpius offers. He leans back against the wall as Albus considers his options.

"Who's this?" I ask pointing to a picture of a girl who looks like she's about our age with coarse, wavy black hair that reaches to her hip, a girl a little younger with brown hair crop short around her ears and nape of the neck, and the youngest with hair so blonde it almost looked white.

hair so blonde it looks white also kept her hair similarly long, and lastly an ever younger "The youngest is my grandmother." Scorpius informs me as he comes to stand beside me "The other two are her sisters. That one," he points to the middle one with the short hair "Is Teddy's grandmother."

"Cousin Teddy?" Albus inquires with curiosity. He stands and joins us in inspecting the photo. "I forget you're really the one who's related to him."

"So that means that's Bellatrix Lestrange." I say point to the black hair girl. Scorpius only nods.

"How'd you manage to get this picture?" Albus asks as he looks around "How did you get most of these?" He asks again as he looks around at the older, time worn photos of various relatives. "You even have a picture of Sirius Black!"

"There are a bunch of untouched family relics in the attic. Photos, family heirlooms, or at least the ones the Ministry didn't confiscate after the war. Your father gave me a few of them Albus, ones he found in Gramauld place in return for some pictures of Sirius, Remus and his father back in their school days. He even took a picture of the Black family tree for me." Here Scorpius points to a photo near the bottom.

"This means I'm like, your fourth cousin." I say in surprise as I trace the lines of the tree.

"Fourth cousin, once removed" Scorpius clarifies.

"All pure-blood families are related in some way." Albus reminds me "Scorps father and mother are second cousins. Teddy and Victorie are also distantly related as well."

"Weird." I say moving away from the photos and turn back to face the room "So what did you say about going into town?"

We didn't end up going into town that day. Albus insisted on adventuring through the Manors West Wing and attic space. I tagged along as Albus peeked into every room and Scorpius explained an interesting item. We stumbled upon a wardrobe that would scream obscenities at you if you opened it, a locket that tried to strange you if you put it on, books that tried to bite your hands unless you stroked the spines, and even a nest of pixies in a forgotten old trunk. It was eventful to say the least.

"You know what we should do!" exclaims Albus, who is high on the spirit of adventure. I grunt, having grown tired and irritable from tagging along after my crazy cousin. Even Scorpius has grown bored.

"What?" Scorpius asks to placate his friend, who is almost vibrating in excitement.

"Play hide and go seek!" He tells us happily, grinning like a fool.

"What are we, five?" I snap, but even that doesn't deter him.

"Sardines then." He decides. I roll my eyes but don't complain.

"What's that?" Scorpius asks with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"It's reverse hide and go seek. One person hides and everyone seeks them. When you find them, you hide with them until everyone has the hiding spot." Albus explains in a rush of words.

"How about you hide first Scorp, since you know this place best." Scorpius shrugs, and Albus takes that as a form of consent. "We'll count to sixty then." Albus grabs my hand and pulls me into a room and shut the door behind him.

"Sixty seconds starrrrrrts… Now!" after his proclamation Albus plops down on his arse and begins to stare expectantly at the door; the anticipation rolling off him in waves. I scoff and sit down with my back resting against his.

"You are the biggest dork ever." I tell him

"But I'm a happy dork." He says. I know his grinning like mad right about now.

"Too bad you're not a Hufflepuff." I say to him.

"Huh?" he replies intelligently

"Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders." I inform him sagely. He starts laughing and I can feel his shoulders shake in spasms of laughter.

"Where the bloody hell did you hear that?" He asks me while turning his head to look back at me.

"It's a well known fact." I reply vaguely

When sixty seconds ends Albus is out the door like a shot and then sprints down the hall. I snort like the lady I am and then head in the opposite direction of my cousin. I wander the halls pointlessly for a while, sticking my head into rooms, looking at the painting and tapestries on the walls. It's about five minutes in when I get bored and whip out my wand.

"Humus reveluse" I say. I many not be of age yet, but in a wizarding household the Ministry doesn't bother to look at such minor spell usage.

Plus I'm lazy and don't feel like playing this ridicules game. The spell picks up a human trace far behind me that I know is Albus who is moving quickly. Then their is one a around the bend of the hall. I put my wand back into the pocket of my hoodie and continue until I reach the room Scorpius is hiding in.

However, when I open it I don't find Scorpius, I find Draco Malfoy.

I would have been all types of freaked out by my intrusion if not for the fact that he was asleep on a moth eaten couch. I quirked my head to the side; what could he be doing in the West Wing? It seemed like this space was in disuse, and Scorpius had made it seem like only he came here. I walked over to the older Malfoy and looked down. He looks like he's out cold. I shrug to myself and turn to leave.

"And who are you?" A voice asks. I jump a foot in the air and barely resist the urge to scream bloody murder. I turn back to Mister Malfoy, but his eyes are still closed. This confuses me. Who else could have spoken. I look around the room nervously. No one else here, and that voice is very similar to Scorpius'.

"Uh, I'm Rose?" I reply to the voice I think belong to the sleeping form on the couch. He opens his eyes and looks at me blankly.

"Weasley I presume." He states more then asks.

"Yes sir." I confirm uncomfortable as I shift from side to side. "If it's not rude of me to ask, why are you here?"

"This is my house Ms. Weasley. I have more of a right to be here then you do." He replies with no feeling. Not what I'd expect based on my fathers tales. This is not the hot-headed, vain boy he knew.

"No I mean, in this room. On this side of the Manor."

"I'm not sure. Must have been sleepwalk" he replies. It strikes me that he hasn't moved a muscle besides to breath, blink, and move his lips to speak. This is all incredible bizarre. I'm not sure what to make of this at all. My eyes dart about as I look for an escape from this awkward situation.

"Alright, I best be going then, sorry to disturb you." I say edging out of the room as quickly as possible without being rude.

"Good bye Ms. Weasley" he replies as he lets his eyes close once more. I hastily shut the door and sped walk down the hall, putting as much distance behind me and that hallow shell of a man.

If that's how his father is it's not wonder the boy is emotionally underdeveloped.

…**.**

Dinner is the calmest moment of the day. Albus and I sit on one side of a long and elegant table and Scorpius and his mother sit on the other. There is room at the rest of the table for the whole of the Weasley family and then some, but then everything else in this place is monstrous for no other reason then to be astatically pleasing. Still, it seems so wasteful to me.

Most of the meal is taken in silence with only dull talk of our day. The food is spectacular of course, and I'm surprised to learn that Mrs. Malfoy prepared it herself.

"So what O.W.L's did you two take last year?" Mrs. Malfoy asks while we wait for the house elf to finish the meal with a cheese cake.

"I took Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Herebology, Transfiguration, Charms, Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures." Albus answers politely as he ticks the seven classes off on his fingers.

"I'm taking the same," I reply "Only Arithmency instead of Magical Creatures."

"That's funny" Mrs. Mafoy comments "Aren't those the exact same classes as you Scorpius?" she inquires of her son.

"Yes." He answers shortly. His mother frowns.

"You've never mentioned Ms. Weasley before." She says, looking hurt. I don't think anyone else would pick up on the Malfoy's feeling. However, Mrs. Malfoy's feelings are like an open book when compared to her son.

"You're not around much." He replies with a certain amount of bitterness one would only know from years of experience with the cold-bastard that is Scorpius. Mrs. Malfoy looks down at her plate with a blank face and doesn't say another word until dessert comes out of the kitchen.

Is Mrs. Malfoy Scorpius' abuser? That doesn't sit well with me somehow. Not only is she not around much, but she seems to let her son put her in his place. Yet, these two fight, not like I think Scorpius would with his father. Actually, I don't think his father is capable of much from what I've seen. I just know that man isn't completely right in the head. Who is it then? The angry yet submissive mom, or the comatose father or questionable sanity?

"So," I start, trying to get the uncomfortable silence out of the way "Where is Mister Malfoy?"

"He stays late at work most nights" Mrs. Malfoy explains after she pats her napkin daintily against her lips. "He's almost always holed up in his study."

"You'll likely as not never see him." Scorpius adds as he mashes up his cake with his fork mindlessly.

"Scorpius, how many times have I told you not to play with your food?" Mrs. Malfoy lectures her son sternly. Scorpius looks up, briefly a flash of some emotion I can't identify sweeps through his face.

"Not since I was fourteen actually, on Christmas, you were attempting to feed me sugar cookies even though I've told you over and over again that I detest sweets." He answers with a blank face. I shot Albus a nervous look, and he sends me one back. It seems there's some bad ground between Scorpius and his mother and we've ended up on the side lines of one of their spats.

"So please," Scorpius continues sharply "Stop pretending like you know me in font of my schoolmates."

The two Malfoy's proceed to have a war via looks. The older frowning with pursed lips while her son views her with an emotionless face but with eyes that held an unfathomable amount of disdain. I sift uncomfortably during this heavy silence that stretches on.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy for the meal," Albus cuts in. My savoir. "It was lovely, but I think it's time Scorpius showed up to our rooms. Right Scorp?" He kicks Scorpius under the table as he says the last bit. The blonde turns his glare on his friend, but then moves it back to his mother before giving a curt nod and standing stiffly.

"Thank you for the meal, it was great." I add awkwardly as I follow Albus and a sulking Scorpius out of the dinning room.

I wait until we're out of ear shot before I hiss at him "What was that all about?"

Scorpius ignores me and continues to stalk though the halls imperiously. I can imagine that this is the Malfoy my father knew. One who stuck his nose in the air and stepped on everyone.

"You," I say walking faster and whipping around to face him. We stop in the hall as I poke him in the chest rather harshly "Explain."

"Fit of teenage rebellion." He answers stonily. I roll my eyes. Does he seriously think I'll buy that bull?

"You have the emotional rage of a teaspoon." I tell him, poking him again to reinforce my point. It's starting to hurt my poor finger though; he must be more built then I thought… Back on track.

"For you, that was the equivalent of screaming and assaulting her."

"I have mommy issues, big deal." He pushes past me. I grit my teeth and speed up to catch up with him again. Albus is tagging behind, playing the silent shadow.

"You have issues with everything, but I've never seen you straight up insult someone like that. Well, aside from me, but that's different. I'm not your flesh and blood."

"Why do you care?" he spits as he halts and sneers at me. "It's not like we're friends."

"Oh really?" I say, my hands going up to rest on my hips. "Pray, do tell, what are we then?"

"I'm a Malfoy, you're a Weasley. We're adversaries." And it seems we've come back to square one.

"Eternal rivals." I confirm .

"So then get your freckly nose out of my business!" He yells. I grind my teeth in frustration. We've come to far for me to let him shove me away again.

"You pompous brat!" I yell back "You all but invite me here then wave your life in front my face, I'm not in your business, I **am** your business."

"That doesn't make sense Weasley" he counters with a sneer "You've forcefully implanted yourself into my life, I can't get ride of you now matter how hard I've tried. You're like a damn leech."

"Oh stuff it you prat. The only reason I'm civil with you is for Al's sake. If you weren't my cousin's best mate you'd be fish food at the bottom of the Black Lake by now." So that's a half a lie. I would have never fall for him if I hadn't been forced to befriend him. But now, now I'm around by choice. Apparently he knows it too.

"Then why do you sit at our table? Why do you care all the fucking time? I never wanted you here, and if you never wanted it either then why are you in my house?"

"If you don't want me here then why did you invite me you bi-polar maniac?" I defend myself.

"Because I though you were a friend, I though I could trust you, but turns out I'm all wrong!" He all but screams in my face. "You're just like my mum, you pretend like you care but then you go off and remind me that you don't actually give a shit. You're just like every other fucking person in the fucking world."

"You are a complete dolt!" I cry in exasperation as I throw my arms in the air in defeat "You can trust me, I do care, obviously I'm still here, no matter how hard you try to shut me up _I__'__m__always__here_. Merlin knows why!"

"Why, why are you still here? I treat you like shit, what is it with your stubborn family and putting up with that!" I swallow back my true answer.

"_Because I love you, you complete imbecile!"_

Instead Albus cuts in.

"You two" he says, grabbing us both by the back of our shirts. "Are making complete arse out of yourselves, and I've had enough of it." He drags us kicking and screaming, at least on my part, to the nearest room and throws us in. I'm not sure how he managed dragging two much larger, struggling, enraged people, but he all but tosses us on our arses before slamming the door and casting some spell I'm unfamiliar with. I'm on my feet in an instant and start banging viciously on the door.

"Albus Severus Potter, don't you dare lock me in here!" I scream. My throat is starting to hurt from all this yelling, but I disregard it. "I will hex you into next century if you don't let me out **right****now**!"

"You two need to sort this out once and for all. I'll be back in an hour and you better not have killed each other or I will be_very_ displeased." With that I can hear him walking away down the hall. I continue to yell and abuse the door.

"It's useless" Scorpius says from the chair he moved to occupy while I took my anger out on the wood. "When he gets into that mood its best just to play the well trained Crup." I deflate, knowing he's right, and rest my head against the cool door as my arms drop down to dangle at my sides.

"This is stupid." I mutter more to myself then Scorpius. I bang my head lightly against the wall. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Stupid Albus. Stupid Scorpius, Stupid me.

"Agreed, but that doesn't much change our predicament" I groan and turn round to face the source of my receding fury. I let myself slip down the door, somehow managing to avoid splinter, and sit on the floor. I look about the room I'll be sharing with my rival for the next hour. It looks like some kind of sitting room, with armchairs and a fire place.

"So…" I trail off awkwardly.

"Now that our shouting match is over, let's figure this out like mature adults. From an objective point of view" He finishes for me. I nod and get up to take the seat across from Scorpius. He's gone from pissed to ice cold with a flick of a switch. He probably forced it down into the center of his soul.

"So the underlying issue seems to be that we don't know where we stand with one another." I point out.

"I agree with that, so let's thrash out the answer so we're both clear." He agrees as he crosses his legs and sticks his hands in his pockets. I frown, unsure of how to reply. I'm not sure if word-vomit would be appreciated, but I let out of rush of words, a jumble of thoughts in their purest unthought-of through form.

"We have a love-hate relationship. You are my enemy and my equal. We have a certain degree of a friendship, but it goes deeper then that, and that is why I don't think friends is the proper term for us." Yes, that was mess and unorganized, but it was real. I think that he respects that.

"All my relationship built on love and hate, and I don't trust someone until I'm sure their attached enough to not hurt me. So what you see as deeper is what I require of my friends." He replies, more in response to my own statement and less about himself.

"But it's more then that." I protest "You treat me different from the rest. Only we have screaming matched, only I can make you lose your cool, only you can make me so ridiculously angry."

"I guess that's true" he consents "But you're also so different from the rest of them. You're not a cool, calculating Slytherin. We clash as only the Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince can. We're opposites in every imaginable way possible. We've been programmed to hate each other; we have issues reversing this brainwashing we received."

"Yes, that makes sense" I agree, nodding slowly "But I really do like you as a person. When you're not a cold, arrogant prick of course. And though every fiber of my being tells me not to, I care about your wellbeing, like, how one can hurt you. No one besides me."

"I like you as well, even though you're stubborn and loud and everything I normally detest. And even though it goes against everything I've ever though, I still find myself wanting to, and at times letting myself, let slip personal things."

"Okay, so we like each other, we don't hate each other. At least most of the time." I sum up as I process this new information carefully.

"It seem that way." He confirms.

"So the fact that we're actually going through the trouble of reversing our brainwashing doesn't but me on a higher level then friend to you?" I inquire.

"I think it could, but what else would that make you?"

I grin, I know the response easily, an ingrained knowledge.

"Eternal rivals." Scorpius frowns at my explanation, but nods slowly after a brief moment of contemplation.

"So be it." He concludes.

And so continues our dance. It's like hide and seek really; him hiding, me looking about in odd places, turning over bits of his past that he never wanted the world to see. I'm not Albus, I can't get to him directly, and so I muck about, stumbling around trying to understand something that I only have pieces of. I guess that's why I get so frustrated with him. I'm not used to secrets and I have this need to understand everything. I can't figure him out and he won't let me.

I suppose I'm a mystery to him as well. He can't seem to wrap his mind around the idea of me. I don't get it, I can't be that complicated, but he thinks I'm a riddle. A riddle that must be solved.

And so it's game of push and shove. Each trying to gain ground against the other without giving themselves away.

We're both losing the latter battle.

He's given me parts of his past.

I've given him parts of my heart.

I roll over in my bed and sigh. Too many thoughts to sleep; not to mention that the room I'm in gives me the creeps.

Albus and I were given rooms in the East Wing. Even the guest rooms are crazy big and posh with snake carved into everything. It's slightly disconcerting to have the snakes staring at you while you try and sleep.

…**.**

It's no surprise I stumble around like a zombie for the next week due to an overactive mind and freaky stone serpents. We spend most of the week mucking about the Manor, letting Albus pull us around and periodically getting into sticky situations with enchanted furniture or hexed books. The Manor has a few exciting surprises. A large library that I can't wait to sink my teeth into and a spiral staircase that turns into a slide if you say 'nubs'. The grounds are quite expansive and we spend some of the sunnier days playing quidditch and roaming about.

And it's not just us here. Ross comes visiting with his mother every few days; apparently Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Zabini were school mates at Durmstrang back in the day. Isis comes to dinner on Sunday, much to Mrs. Malfoy's pleasure. As much as I'd like to forget her, and I actually do at times, Scorpius is still dating her. It's hard to make myself hate her, so I've stopped trying and accept that I like her as my friend. She's too nice for her own good, and for mine.

I get to watch the couple in a more private setting. I never noticed how short she was compared to him. Not that she's that short, but the once shrimpy Scorpius is now around 190 centimeters. They're not much more touchy then they are in public, which is nice to know, and she doesn't sleepover. Probably something with purebloods and liking to pretend their kids are virgins or something even when they've been dating someone for more then six months. Which leads me to thinking that they're probably shagging at school anyways and that causes the mutant moths to plague me whenever they're together. I'd rather not envision Isis and Scorpius in the throes of passion.

By our tenth day there I have grown bored of the Manor and Scorpius has as well. We manage to bribe Albus to come into town with us by promising him ice cream and by noon we're walking the cobbled streets, Albus lagging behind as he finishes his ice cream, Isis accompanying us, hand-in-hand with Scorpius, and me blazing the trail.

'Town' wouldn't be the right name for Wiltshire. It's cute and quaint; a wizarding town. There's a small Weasley's Wizard Wheezes outlet, a robes shop, an apothecary owned by Scorpius' aunt before she became the potions teacher, a sweets shop, and a few others scattered about. Little apartments sit atop the shops, home to the shop owners and others.

We duck into a book shop and poke about for a while; I buy some of the books I know I'll need for next year as Scorpius and Albus mock me for my bookworm-ish tendencies. We visit a small broom and quidditch supply shop. Isis and I leave the boys to drool over the brand new Striker broom to go visit one of the clothing shops. Though I'd rather ogle the broom myself, I know Isis is too polite to say that's she's likely bored out of her mind. Quidditch isn't everyone's cup of tea after all.

"How about this one?" Isis asks, pointing to a shop called Lady Vane's Vanity.

"Sure." I say with a shrug. It's not pink with lace and hearts, so I can deal. Isis smiles and takes me hand as she leads me into the shop. A bell rings as we enter and a girl who looks about our age welcomes us. I follow Isis over to the racks and watch impressed as she skillfully picks out items, handing a few to me every so often. We make our way through the shop as our piles of clothing grow into towering masses.

"You should meet Nina." I say as she hands me a pair of jeans. "She's the one who dresses me on most days. You two could out shop the world." She smiles up at me and pushes me towards the dressing room.

"You know," Isis says from the dressing room next to mine "I'd like to meet Nina, and the rest of your friends. Maybe some time I could sit at your table?"

"Yeah, totally!" I say with excitement as I pull on some sweater "I've tried to get my friends to come with me to your guys' table, but they fear the iciness of the boys. Plus, Nina and Alex get along like a house on fire."

"Who actually gets along with Alex though?" Isis jokes. I smile and giggle a little; mostly just at the fact that Isis has a sense of humor.

"Albus can get along with _anyone_" I say solemnly as I come out to examine myself in the mirror. "I don't know how, must be his secret Slytherin power." I adjust my bra as I look at my reflection. Just a pair of jeans and a nice wool sweater, but I admit that the jeans look great on me. I turn to look at Isis as she emerges.

"Ooooooh" I say as she turns in a snow white dress. Merlin, she's so pretty. It's not fair. No wonder Scorpius likes her. That and she's a wonderful person. That should be illegal.

"Sparkle, sparkle." I comment as she turns and looks in the mirror. "You only ever wear dresses, huh?"

"They make me feel pretty." She turns her gaze on me and asses my outfit. I shift, slightly, but I'm used to this look thanks to Nina and Lily.

"You must get those jeans." She tells me firmly. "You're legs look spectacular."

"They do?" I ask quizzically as I look down at my legs. They just look like legs to me.

"Yes, you'll get them right?" She asks and pressures me at the same time.

"Yeah, I need new pants anyways." I assent. And it's true. Most of mine have gotten hole-y in the knees.

We continue talking and changing and commenting on each others clothes for a while. Then Isis pulls out these two ridiculous dresses and insists that we both try one on.

"Pleaseeee." she begs as she holds out the hideous pink thing from hell. She herself is swathed in this ridicules thing called a romper with a horrendous flower pattern on them.

"Nuh-uh, I will not touch that… **thing**." I refuse, my hands held up, away from the monstrosity.

"Pleassseeeeee." She asks again, this time pouting. The bell rings again as someone else enters, I hope who ever it is has come to save me.

"No way. That thing was made by Satan." I tell her. She keeps pushing it towards me, and I back up like the thing has the plague. Which it really might, it could infect me with frill, lacey, tulley, pinkness. I might actually resemble a rose after that thing gets done with me. I keep backing away from the advancing Slytherin until I run into another body. I turn and look down at my quizzical cousin. Behind him is a smirking Malfoy.

"What's with the dress?" Albus asks, trying to cover up his laughter, and failing I might add.

"Isis is trying to torture meeeee" I whine as I move to hide behind my shorter cousin. "Scorpius, get your women in line." I verbally harass the blonde.

"I just want her to try on a dress." Isis complains as Scorpius comes up next to her. He ruffles her hair and she pouts.

"I'm sorry Iz, but not even McLaggen would go for her in that abomination." He tells her while removing the offending piece of clothing and tossing it back into the dressing room.

"That's the point." She tells him with exasperation. "Girls put on things they know look stupid and make fun of each other. It's a bonding experience."

"Shopping is enough of a bonding experience for me!" I protest. "And I'm buying the pair of jeans and those shirts you want. How much do you want from me crazy lady!" I'm sure she realizes I'm half joking. Whatever, she tried to infect me; I almost don't care if she takes it the wrong way. Except she'll go and be all nice and I'll feel all guilty later.

"I guess." Isis laments as she leans against her boyfriend. Scorpius comforts her with a quick hug. Queue mutant moths.

"I'm bored. Let's buy your crap and get out of here." Albus says as he turns around as walks towards the counter.

"He's got the attention span of a goldfish." I roll my eyes as I mutter to myself. I hear Scorpius snort behind me.

* * *

><p>There you have it. A summer at the Malfoy's. Some parts are messy, I know. Mostly the parts with Isis, but I'm sure you guys aren't a big fan of her anyways.<p>

A day and a hour and a half late, but eh, I don't think ya'll want to wait till next Wednesday for a post. Plus those of you who enjoy this can have a little happy friday present from me to you.

Random question: who's your favorite second generation kid? I personally love Albus, Teddy, and Fred. And Lily. Her name is son fun to say. Lily Luna Potter. It makes me happy.

Well it is far too late and I should be writing a paper instead of this but whatev's, it's only like, 20% of my grade. Pshaww.

Love, butterflies, and sunshine to everyone. And tacos. Man, what I'd do for a taco.

See you in two weeks my pretties.


	12. Flase Alarms and Felines

**The Real Thing**

"Come'n Rose!" Albus whines and pleads at the same time "We haven't even been down in the basement yet."

"More like dungeon." I protest with crossed arms and displeasure. "Besides, we know of the… uncomfortable things that happened down there during the war."

"That was over twenty years ago." Albus dismisses as he grabs my wrist to pull me into the hall to collect Scorpius from west wing "Think of the stuff that could be hiding down there!"

"That's exactly the problem." I point out, wrenching my wrist from his grip. I scowl unhappily as he makes a puppy face at me. It's not going to work here.

"But aren't you curious?" Albus asks, his bottle glass green eyes pinning me with a look "I mean, this is a historic place from the war. The dark lord himself lived here and basically had tea parties for the death eaters, and this household has always been well known for the dark arts. Think of the artifacts that could have been missed during the raids. Think of all that's gone on here. Doesn't that interest you?"

"We've already looked through the entire west wing, top to bottom." I say even though he has peaked my interest. I really do have a lot of interest in the war. Who wouldn't? Being the sons and daughters of the golden trio, it's the families history, what made my father and mother and aunts and uncles who they are.

"Well, okay then. Scorp and I'll just go investigate it on our own." Albus says with a shrug before turning and walking away down the hall. I stand there for a second, shifting from foot to foot. Should I stay or should I go? In the end my curiosity wins out and I chase down Albus to join him.

"Change your mind?" He asks pleasantly, even as I see him smirk. Stupid manipulative Slytherins.

"Oh shut up you." I say, pushing him into the door frame as we pass through the hall the divides the two sides of the Manor. He simply smiles like an idiot even as he rubs his bruising arm.

…**.**

"No" Malfoy says immediately after Albus asks him to adventure on with us.

"But Scorp," He complains "I want to see your whole house! Be a good host and show your lovely guests a good time."

"Shove it Potter." Scorpius spits as he turns over on his mattress and picks up another book. "You've been here for almost two weeks; you don't count as guests anymore."

"Come'n glacier boy, get that icicle out of your arse and come play." Albus bullies his bestmate. Albus responds to the blondes silence by jumping on top of Scorpius. They soon become a tangle of limbs as they struggle. Yelling, shoving, and just being stupid teenage boys. "Attack!" Albus hollers as he weakly bunches his friend even though it's obvious he's going to lose to Scorpius.

"Argh, gerrof." Scorpius demands as he attempts to push Albus off the mattress and into a pile of books. "You mess haired freak, leave me alone for once."

"No way!" Albus exclaims as he flips Scorpius onto his stomach and pins his hands behind his back and sits astride the blonde's lower back with a wicked grin on his face.

"How the tables have turned" the dark haired boy sings smugly as Scorpius struggles to free himself from the smaller boy.

"Get _off_ me Potter." He hisses; his face flushed in embracement as he fails to dislodge the teen on him.

"Will you take me to the basement?" He asks

"God damn, yes, yes! If you get off me, you snake in sheep's clothing!" Albus rolls of his friend and gets to his feet, grinning about his victory of course. Scorpius rose more slowly, brushing himself off and trying to retain some of his lost dignity. It doesn't work. I had watched the entire scuffle from my post: leaning against the door frame. He scowled up at me and stalked into the hall.

"You haven't gotten the icicle out your arse yet, you're still waddling." I say; grinning evilly as he brushes past me and shoots me the most vicious glare. One that reads **'burn in hell'**. I'm startled by the ferocity of it, but dismiss it; he's always been a moody prat. We traverse the halls until we find the single entrance to the basement which is really more like the dungeons. It doesn't take long for Albus to get lost in the maze of hallways. Scorpius and I walk side by side in mutual silence. I whistle absent mindedly as we wind our way through the underground. It reminds me of some of the tunnels in Gringots. All old and brick, only lack all the dangerous thing and the crazy carts. I'm really not sure how long were follow after my mental cousin, only that it's been long enough that Scorpius finally snaps at me

"Will you quit with the damn whistling?" He growls as we reach two intersecting halls.

"Fun sucker." I complain half heartedly as I look between the two paths. "Crap, do you know which way Al went?" He shrugs.

"Right or left?" I ask

"Left." He replies and we both make our way down the left hall.

It doesn't take long until we reach a sort of dead-end room. Like a chamber of sorts.

"I've never been in here before." Scorpius says with a frown before stalking into the room and poking about in one of the cabinets.

"Well Al isn't here. We should back track." I advise as he moves on to open a door that looks like it leads to a closet. Suddenly, Scorpius stumbles back, paler then normal.

"What is it?" I ask, but he's saved from answering when no other then Draco Malfoy steps out of the closet.

"Such a coward" his father says in a quite and trembling voice. Scorpius was backing up, away from his father. Why had his father been hiding in a closet, and who was he calling a coward and why?

"Such an awful coward" he says once more, his voice stronger and more spiteful. Scorpius trips over a low table and lands on his arse.

"Now listen here." I say, stepping forward to defend Scorpius from his father's words, which seemed to have shocked him to the core. Either that or his appearance from the wardrobe. "What's going on…" I trail off.

Because now Draco Malfoy is bleeding.

Bleeding from his eyes, his ears. Blood staining his white shirt, his skin melts away even as he continues to approach us. We're too shocked to do any other then stare in horror.

"You fucking coward, what have you done!" the blood and bones that had once been Draco Malfoy screams. I couldn't anything, couldn't scream, couldn't even think to draw my wand, even as he slowly dripped blood and flesh and guts on the floor, spilling his insides out.

"Ridickulus!" Came a shout from behind us, and suddenly the hand reaches out and rips off the fake costume, revealing a grinner Fred underneath.

"Can you two really not identify a bogart?" Albus asks in exasperation as he stomps into the room Neither of us answer, gazes still transfixed on what used to be a horrible sight. "You're sixth years, not a bunch of twittering second years." Albus glares back and forth between us, but rolls his eyes before deflating his ego.

"You guys okay?" he asks. We both nod with out a word.

"Come'n lets get back upstairs, we can feed you guys some honeydukes chocolate."

…**.**

It's all clicked now. The pain, the bruises, the hidden fear.

Scorpius Malfoy is being abused by his father.

His slightly loony dad.

How didn't I figure this out sooner? The signs are all there.

Well, it must be because I have to stumble around blindly to figure out anything about him.

He never tells me anything, so I'm forced to dig, to pry, to gather what rag tag pieces I can.

Really, now that I think about it, it amazing I've gotten this far.

…**.**

I missed my father's eggs and bacon. It's just not the same at the Manor. There's no cheery table cloth, not wooden seats, none of the warmth of home. I happily take my time to enjoy my breakfast, no need to rush since Hugo won't be up until noon. The sun shines though the window and I just smile as I drink my coffee. My mother bustles about as she reads for work and my father sleepily works his way through his own food. Everything is perfect. Everything is how it should be. I can see the owls swooping in, most likely with the morning post or letter. I can see Surge, Hugo's large horned owl, at the head of the flock. All four birds neatly cruise in though the window and deposit the mail in the middle of the table. I reach though pile, looking for my name.

I freeze as I notice the Hogwarts sealed one.

"Oh Merlin." I gasp as I withdraw my head from the letter as if it had physically burned me. "They're here."

"What?" My mother asks confused, but then she looks down and sees the offending note "Oh my God Rose, your O.W.L's came!" She screeches in excitement "Open it, open it, open it!" She cries with unrestrained enthusiasm as she grips at dads shoulder. I know I've gone white as a sheet. I'm not mentally prepared for this.

"What if I failed? I'm certain I miss read some of the ruins and miss calculated that large problem in athermancy and-"

"Good God Possie," My father cuts in "You're mother did this too; I know you didn't fail a thing because you're too bloody smart. Then you're going to be all disappointed because you get an extraordinary on one thing."

"And," my mother adds "Even if you fail, we couldn't care less. Anyone who knows anything knows that you're the brightest witch of your age." I nod, though I don't really care much what their saying. I can only focus on my impending doom that waits beneath that so cleverly hidden letter. I just bring myself to do it.

"I need to be off, so if you don't open it, I will" My father threatens after an elongated pause.

As if moving though quicksand I move to pick up the letter carefully, open it slowly, and read it.

"Well?" My mother asks hopefully, bouncing on the balls of her heels in excitement.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"All O's." I say with a grin and show them the grades. O's across the board.

"That's so great Rosie!" My mother cries as she wraps me up in a hug. I pat her on the head, like she used to do to me when I got overly excited.

"I'm proud of you Rose, always surpassing everyone's expectations." My dad says. He claps me on the back, before picking up his briefcase. "We best be off 'Mione." He says while making his way over the fire place. My mother gives me another quick squeeze before quickly following my da.

I sit down at the table after grabbing some parchment and quills. I quickly pen letter to Albus and James, Nina, Riley, Roxanne, and Lucia. As an after though I write ones for Scorpius and Isis; I consider sending one to Ross but he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

Lucia writes back first. She's likely been waiting for her N.E.W.T's every morning for a while now.

.

_Way to go you! Only you would pull off all O's. _

_I on the other hand got all O's and E's, so I'm excited. It means I can start my Auror training soon. I haven't heard from James yet, but I hope he gets in as well. Quillin didn't pull of the potions grade for Auror training, but that wasn't his thing anyways. I think he's going to intern at some other ministry position for a while. He's not sure yet, but you know him. He's always good awful happy._

_Congrats again on your O.W.L's!_

.

I sort the rest of the mail and leave Hugo's portion on the counter while I go put my materials list away in my room.

By the time I'm back out after getting ready Hugo's up and eating as he reads his letter form Hogwarts as well.

"How'd you do?" He asks during a pause in his eating.

"All O's" I reply happily.

"Yay, know I've got to live up to that." He complains as he shovels more food into his garbage disposable of a mouth.

"Oh shut it Beater Boy." I reply as I sit down across from him.

"These came for you." He says pushing a pile of letters at me.

I read though them all. James barely makes his auror training mark, but still, he makes it. Albus is all O's and a few E's. Nina didn't fail anything and for that she's happy. Riley is more of the same on that note but offers an interesting excerpt from her father and mothers new book. Isis says she's proud, while her beau replies that I have on up-ed him. Apparently he got an E in Muggle Studies. Roxanne congratulates me and asks me if the was anything else in that letter of interest.

I frown at the last bit. Something I missed?

I check the letter again. I blink as something cool and metal hits my hand.

I pull out a badge.

"No fucking way!" I yell in horror

I charge into the dining room again and furiously pen a letter to Lucia and Roxanne.

_What the hell Lu, why didn't you name Roxy captain of the team. She's much more qualified. And it's Roxanne. She's already getting recruited to the major leagues! _

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Hugo asks as he finished washing his dishes.

"She made me captain of the team." I exclaim "Why on earth did she do that!"

"You're a good leader." Hugo says with a shrug "You can keep the family in order, everyone knows you're fair and unbiased, and what's the point if Roxy would only be captain for a year then leave?"

"Still," I mutter "Why me?"

"Who else then?" Hugo asks. "Me or Lily? I think we all know that'd be a disaster."

"Point taken." I concede, though still a bit peeved.

Lucia and Roxanne write back only to repeat Hugo's words. He's a smart boy. He should give himself more credit.

"Merlin, tryouts are going to suck." I mutter. Hugo only laughs at me.

The wonders of family

…**.**

The remaining week of summer is full of celebration and shopping. Dad's up a wall about me being named Quidditch captain and Mum's so proud of me for my all O's. The family is all happy for James as well for getting into Auror training. Luis is named prefect, which means Lily and Hugo take the micky out on him. And best of all, Teddy and Victorie are engaged (finally), and are getting hitched this winter. A Christmas wedding is sure to be picture perfect.

My mom and Dad go in to buy me the new Striker for a job well done, which I'm so going to rub in Albus and Scorpius' faces. Hugo gets pissed even though he got the newest broom last year for his birthday. I ignore the childish fit.

My mother goes around buying all our stuff in Diagon Ally as I just wander about with Albus. Hugo and Lily split off a while ago.

"I need some more owl treats." Albus says so we head of to the Pet Shop. While he decides between Nocturnal Delight and Hooters Original I gaze at all the animals in their cages. Bats, and rats, and mice, and owls, and toads, and cats.

My mother used to have this cat I loved to death. Crookshanks had the flattest face and the ugliest nose, but I used to drag that cat around the house by the tail and he never scratched me.

I've never actually owned a magical creature. I've always used the family owl or Hugos, and as I look around the shop I find myself wanting one.

That's when he catches my eye.

The most adorable kitten you have ever laid eyes on. White as snow with his feet and tail looking like they had been dipped in pitch, he was perfect.

He had to be mine.

"And that is how I meet Garrett, the love of my life" I conclude my story. Nina laughs hysterically at my rendition while Riley happily pets the small kitten snoozing in my lap.

"Albus told me to chuck him into the fireplace first chance I get. I'm not sure if he actually turned Slytherin over break, or decided we need to go back to hating each other." Scorpius says as he lounges across from me. Isis would normally be snuggling against him but alas, she has prefect duties.

"Neither, it just so happens that Garrett is fireproof." I inform him imperiously.

"You bought a fireproof cat?" he asks skeptically. "Why exactly?"

"He's not just fireproof!" I exclaim "He's the perfect feline specimen, with his silky short coat, his deep purr, his luminescent eyes, not to mention he sneezes glitter."

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just waxed poetry about your cat and focus on why the blazes' does your cat issue glitter?"

"How should I know." I say with a shrug "I saw him, I had to have him. Love at first sight, no amount of the glitter, aka the herpes of crafts, can keep us apart!"

"You've gone completely mental you have." Nina says shaking her head and grinning wildly.

"Oh, on the topic of me and crazy, I also let Isis take me shopping." I say, showing her my snazzy new jeans while trying not to perturb Garrett.

"Who are you and what have you done to Rose Weasley?" She jokes "It's all your fault Malfoy, you take her to your lair and she comes back like this." She gestures to me

"My apologies, next time I'll keep her away from the singing fountain." He says stonily. I suppose she's lucky to have gotten any response from him, even if it was a dead one.

"That fountain was the creation of the devil. I swear." I say shuddering at the memory. "Why on earth does your mother keep it?"

"She likes the song apparently." Scorpius replies with a shrug.

"It sounds like a message from Satan himself." I protest. "What language is it even supposed to be in?"

"Finnish? I don't really know." He replies. I grimace.

"Remind me never to visit Finland." I say.

"Did someone say Ross Zabini?" said boy proclaims as he saunters in, skin darkened by the summer and hair cut shorter so it no longer dangled in front of his eyes.

"Actually, what she said was fat bastard, but they're basically the same thing" Scorpius retorts to his friends exceeding cockiness.

"You hurt me Mal-form, wound me even!" He cries dramatically even as Ross grins like the cheeky bastard he is.

"Hey," I protest "That's my old nickname for him, you haven't gotten permission to use it."

"And why would I need your permission O Queen of the lion pack, us serpent lords need no say so from such mammals as yourself."

"I have a fireproof cat, and I'm not afraid to use him!" I threaten, pushing Garrett into his face. Garrett, being the good kitty he is, unleashes his claws and hisses slightly. Ross backs away slightly, fearing a marring of his best quality: his looks.

"It seems I have angered the lady, my apologies highness." He says mockingly "You have put me in my place O Great Overlord."

"God, you are such a prat Zabini." Albus says as he comes in from his prefect meeting. He pushes Zabini out of his way and sits directly across from me. Isis trails in after him and sits in Scorpius' lap. I try not to growl or glare at them.

_Remember: they're both your friends_

"Anyways, introductions!" I say as I place Garret back into my lap. He immediately curls up like a little snow ball.

"Scorpius, Ross, Isis? I'd like to formally introduce you to Riley and Nina." I say sweeping my hands dramatically through the air. "I assume we all know Al by now though." I conclude.

"Who doesn't know Albus Severus Potter?" Nina says with a flirty smile.

"Um, thanks Nina?" his reply is more of a question

"She and Quillin broke it off when he graduated and now she says she needs to relearn how to flirt. This means any boy within hearing distance is in danger." I explain to the group.

"And Scorpius!" she continues on "You sure have grown up, I remember the days when you were shorter then our little Rosebud here, and now look at you, all grown up and ready to play with the big boys huh?"

"_Don't_ call be rosebud," I protest with a glare directed at Nina, she ignores this easily "And he has a girlfriend, just in case that skipped your mind." I say gesturing to the girl still seated far too happily in the blondes lap.

"Oh drat, I was really hoping to get to play with the big boys. Alas, it was never meant to be sweet Scorpius." I muffle a laugh as Scorpius scowls unhappily and Isis giggles. "Still, perhaps some day."

"Not even if you where the last woman on earth Murry." He replies as only Scorpius will. With ice cold blandness. However, Nina doesn't miss a beat.

"Ouch, that hurts. Mister Ross, how does a real man, such as yourself, put up with these simpletons, it's seems simply unbearable!"

"At times I question it as well. And then it hits me, they make look so good in comparison, it's the perfect plan."

"Oh, it seems you are a devious little Slytherin then." Nina says as she smirks and leans in towards Zabini.

"Whoa there, hold up the truck." I say as I stick my head between their faces. "Either get a room or calm your genitals."

"You're one to talk." Zabini replies as he rolls his eyes at my disturbance of his fun. "You and Malfoy have enough sexual tension to stifle us all."

"We- How… what!" I splutter coherently. Albus snickers and Nina smiles evilly at me. Oh, how they wouldn't tease me if they actually knew how very much I'd like to get a room with Malfoy.

"You and the blonde, I don't see why you guys don't just shag and get it over with." he replies in all seriousness. That only makes it worse.

"What the hell Zabini! Where do you get these lunatic ideas, they ought to lock you up!" I shout in irritation.

"Ah, the lady doth protest too much me thinks." He says with a shit-eating grin.

"You'll pay for this!" I cry as I pick up Garrett and toss my attack cat at the little shit. "Sick 'em Garrett!"

"That's a bit harsh." Riley comments as my cat mauls Ross. "He was only joking after all."

He shrieks like a girl and pony expresses his way out of there, but not without sending another of those nasty grins my way

"I doubt it." I say with annoyance "Ross doesn't joke." Ah, if only she knew Zabini like I, she wouldn't make such careless mistakes when judging his personality.

"But you and Isis are together, surely he knows that." Nina asks Scorpius confusedly.

"Zabini has a mind of his own." The blonde replies indifferently "I don't claim to try and understand it."

"Nor should you; that is a dark and twisted place where his mind resides." Albus adds solemnly.

"We should change into our robes now." Isis pipes up "We'll be arriving soon I expect."

* * *

><p>Hur Dur, enjoy.<p> 


	13. note

Well it's been quite a while hasn't it?

Sorry about that guys. Life got all kinds of crazy. Like. Really fucking cray-cray. I'd tell you the story but it's rather depressing and long so we'll skip it.

The point is, that I'll be back soon. I'm just gonna go through and edit that hell out of all the past chapters then get this train back on track. Hopefully it won't take more then two or three weeks. Fingers crossed.

Sunny out


	14. Remembering Sunday

Yeah, it's late, yeah, it sucks, yeah, it's incomplete, yeah, it's not beta'd.

Woohoo.

* * *

><p>"Okay, listen up!" I shouted over the howling wind. The group of people dressed in flying gear shivered and complained. At least this weather deterred all the wimps that were likely to get hacked anyways. "There are three open spots on the team, two catchers and a beater. But as always, just because you made the team last year doesn't mean you'll be on this year. And because I know you're all thinking it, no, I am not biased against my family, being a Weasley will not get you on this team if you suck. We are Gryffindor's and we play fair." I scanned the group. Two girls in fourth year as well as Violet Thomas; five boys, three from third year, one from fifth, and Lance Davis who was my year. A smaller pool of applicants than normal, but for that I was grateful.<p>

"Alright, we're going to start with five laps around the field. I'll be timing you." I mounted my broom, as did everyone else. I rose up so I could watch from above. "Go!" I yelled as I sent sparks out of my wand as a start signal. Everyone was pretty even as they flew around the pitch, though one of the fourth year girls with ten emblazoned on her back stayed steadily ahead. By the fourth lap she had almost lapped one of the third year boys. I marked her down as a likely chaser. Next I had them practice some passing and noticed with appreciation that Violets arm had improved noticeable as well as number elevens almost sending Davis to the ground with the strength of his throw. I split them up for teams in positions I thought would suit their strong points. It was obvious the fast fourth year's friend would have made a great keeper, it was just bad luck that I had the position squared away. The real surprise came when the fast fourth year stole the snitch from under Lily's nose.

Lily was sulking all through dinner that night. Roxanne was trying to sooth her wounded pride, but all for naught because it was obvious that Lily's own roommate had beaten her from the coveted position. That left Hugo for me bounced idea off of as I tried to determine who should join our team.

"You're going to choose Roger for beater right?" he prodded eagerly from across on of the tables in the common room.

"He has a strong arm, and you two have good chemistry, but his aim leaves something to be desired." I pointed out as I scribbled notes on a spare piece of parchment "That one fifth year was decent, good aim, nice arm." I said, more to myself then Hugo. My brother snorted.

"Yeah, but he's a total attention whoreing prick." Hugo said with disgust.

"True, bad team work." I agreed as I added that to the list of pro's and con's.

That Friday evening I had the roster up on the common rooms board. People were crowded around, commenting on the new players, congratulating their friends, or wondering at the changes I had made.

_Chasers: 5: Violet Thomas, 6: Lily Potter, 7: Roxanne Weasley_

_Beaters: 2: Roger Malone, 3: Hugo Weasley_

_Seeker: 1: Isobel MacDouglas_

_Keeper: 4: Rose Weasley_

The real mind bender for most was Isobel. She was a born seeker, but she hadn't been on the radar for her first three years here. She confided in me that she had had a nasty fall and has been spending the better part of two years getting over a fear of heights. I was glad to have her on the team, even though Lily was a fine seeker Isobel seemed to have an innate ability of making very fast, very accurate movements, much like in Albus. I was aching to see the two faceoff.

Lily was ecstatic about making the team, even if she was no longer playing seeker. Hugo had his arm around Roger, chatting up his new partner in crime. Violet was squealing among her fellow seventh years and Roxanne hadn't even bothered to show up yet. But it was almost a given that she was on the team anyways.

I had Garrett curled up on my lap, half way through a potion essay when Roxanne got in, or more like burst in. She hurried over and dropped the Evening Prophet in my lap without word.

On the front page was a photograph of a band of wizards in dark robes and one of what looked to be the ruins of a town. The title only worsened my feelings of dread.

**Dark Knights Cult Strikes Dufftown**

"That's not far from here." I said softly as worry etched deep lines in my face "What did they do?"

"Killed some muggles and muggleborns, blew up a lot of shops and a few houses. Sue Li of the Wizardgamotte and her son were killed in the raid. You know, the Ravenclaws keepers mum."

"That's awful." I said, remembering the ferocity with which he had played, somehow so un-Ravenclaw like. "It sounds so much like the war stories Gran tells." I replied as I worried my lip. They must have at least half of the aurors on this if not more. Intolerance of muggles was a huge deal nowadays and couldn't go without severe punishment. Still, they had managed to evade the law this far. The only cult member captured had hung himself in his cell before he could be questioned.

"It sounds bad." Roxanne agreed as I handed her back the newspaper "But at least the cult doesn't seem to have many followers, thank Merlin."

"I think I'm going to owl my dad. Can I borrow you're owl?" I asked as I reached into my bag for some parchment.

After she gave me the go on using her owl I scribbled a quick note to my father and trudged up to the owlery. All I could think about was the feeling that something was coming, and it wasn't going to be sunshine and rainbows.

…**...**

My eyes scanned the Slytherin table looking for a mop of messy hair. Albus had missed class. Albus never missed class. Where on earth could that boy have gotten to?

I looked again, more carefully, and found his little friend group. I noticed a lack of both blonde and the mop of hair. What was going on? Did something happen? Did they get hurt during Quidditch practice? No, they were perfectly fine when they left the library last night. Something must have happened last night after they left.

"Looking for Al?" Lily questioned as she sits down next to me on the bench.

"Why? Do you know where he is?" I asked, whipping my head around to look at her.

"Hospital wing." Is all she could get out before I was on my feet and throwing my potions essay into my bag.

"You're going to miss class!" She called after me as I speed-walked my way out of the Great Hall. I ignored her comment. I could make up history of magic. It wasn't that big of a deal since Professor Binns was just going to repeat more gibberish about Goblin Wars.

I slowed down as I reached the hospital wing, knowing that if I rushed in there and disturbed the peace Madam Kingsley would have my head on a shiny gold platter and promptly eject me from the vicinity.

When I entered, Madam Kingsley looked up from fixing a third year that looked like he had had an accident in the potions class room. His arms were covered in boils.

"He's over there." Is all she said as she jerked her head in the direction of the bed that was block off by panels at the end of the wing.

When I reached the last bed I found Scorpius sitting next to it, slumped in the chair, fast asleep. He looked so peaceful, the hard lines of his face less sever in the depths of sleep. But that didn't last long because I shook him awake.

"What happened?" I verbally attacked him as soon as he was semi-conscious. He blinked blearily up at me, and I realized he was in his pyamas. He must have been here all night.

"There was an attack. Some one cursed him while his back was turned doing his rounds." He murmured softly as he stretched. I was vaguely distracted as his shirt pulls tight against his chest. I saw that chest on a warm summers game of Quidditch. It was a very nice sight. But I needed to focus on the issue at hand.

"Who, what, why?" I asked in rapid succession as I grip his arm tightly.

"They don't actually know, but Lucy says she caught Flint sneaking about past hours. She took points and told him to go back, but she didn't escort him there"

"He's dead meat." I growled in a tone that promised horrible things. Flints had it coming and I was going to hand out the well deserved punishment myself. "That menace has had it out for him since day one. I bet it was him."

"The curse that hit Al was a pretty high level magic. I don't know if Flint is capable of that level of magic. He's not even in our N.E.W.T. Dark Arts class." Scorpius points out logically.

"So? It's not like they teach that sort of magic at school. He's likely practicing dark stuff in his free time, just waiting till he's strong enough to actually do some damage and not get his arse kicked." I started ranting. That's something the sneaky bastard would do. He used to be complete rubbish at magic, which had always made dealing with him easier. If he was now actually capable he may pose a threat, especially if it was Flint who did this to Albus.

"Whatever, they can't prove anything either way, at least not until Albus wakes up and gives us an account of the attack" Scorpius coolly reminded me. He covered another yawn as he stretched once again.

"Alright you," I said as I put my hands on my hips "I want you to go change and eat something. You'll only stress Al out more if he wakes and finds you malnourished and un-showered."

"Yes your Highness." He muttered, taking my helping hand and allowing me to pull him to his feet.

…**.**

It turned out Albus didn't know who hit him; the spell had come from behind while he patrolled the ground floor. One moment he was walking along, the next he wakes up in the hospital wing with a massive headache. The attack caused a rise in security at Hogwarts; everyone indoors by dark and in their common rooms by eight. The prefects patrolled in pairs, aurours post through out the castle, and Quidditch was suspended until further notice. That last fact was the least well received. Especially by my team.

"I can't believe this!" wailed Lily as she flopped down on the couch face first. She moaned into the plush cushion and flailed pathetically.

"This is such rubbish" Isobel ground out as she slouched in one of the overstuffed chairs across from Lily and pulled angrily at the lose threads of her robe.

"This may seriously damage my ability to get on a professional Quidditch team." Roxanne said as she paced back and forth behind Lily's couch fervently. "This is messing with my future. If I don't get recruited I'm going to kill the Headmaster when he visits during the Hol."

"We can still practice you know, as long as we do it with the sun up and in a group and I check all the balls for curses before we start." I pointed out in an attempt to cheer them up.

"There's no way they'll let us play, we're the kids of the golden trio. I'm surprised we don't have our own personal aurors trailing after us." Lily muttered as she rolled over on to her side, effectively killing any ray of hope that could be shed.

"We're doomed" Isobel agrees as she slips down farther into her chair.

I have to agree with them there.

But better doomed then dead. I'd like to avoid dead.

…**.**

I've been told I'm a reasonable person, but I've been told that I'm easily angered as well. How do these two co-exist? Well, it's just that weird things happen to set me off, things that other people didn't get. Like how Quidditch was canceled this year; I wasn't angry because I understood that it was for our safety, and that no matter how much anyone would complain it wouldn't change a thing. So weird, yeah, maybe, but, more importantly, it's purely logical what does make me snap. I just become illogically hacked off.

"This is rubbish" I complained as I stalk down the hall. I was peeved once again. It seemed to be a constant state of pissed off that I lived in. Turns out Lily was right about the aurors. I mean, we lived in Hogwarts of Merlin's sake! It's the safest place in the UN, if not the world. Yet we had aurors patrolling the halls, night and day. We even had the head auror, Savage, guarding the entrance of Gryffindor tower and Ted Lupin at the Slytherin common room. Ted was there under the pretense of protecting Albus, but I'm not stupid enough to be blind to the way they treat the Slytherins. Like they're all criminals by nature. It drove me absolutely batty, intolerance and open discrimination of these people, people that had lived with Albus for years, people who went to him for help, just normal people that became the suspect because they lived in Slytherin house.

"You're making a fuss over nothing." Scorpius said from behind me as Albus and Isis trailed farther back. Perhaps to avoid any angry backlash on my part.

"_Nothing_? Them searching Alex because he's a Slytherin and he looked 'suspicious' is a complete breech of his rights!" I yelled as I threw my hands into the air in disgust. Disgust at the injustice of it all. Times like that make me _hate_ people. I admit, I'm an angry person, but I'm not hateful. But dear Merlin, I just wanted to avada some of these idiots.

"Well, you have to admit, Alex does look like he's capable of killing someone." Albus pointed out as he hurried behind the long legged Slytherin and me.

"This is no time for jokes Al" I reminded him as I whipped around a corner and stomped through a group of gapping first years. "Shove off midgets!" I commanded as they parted to let me through.

"They're only first years Rose. You can't treat them that way!" Albus complained as he caught my elbow and turned me around. I glared at him, which did nothing of course, so I moved my look to an easier target.

"I said _shove off_!" I said in a deadly serious as I looked down at the firsties. They quickly scattered, almost climbing over one another to get out before the ginger fury got any worse.

"At least they're now well versed in the way to treat the Gryffindor Princess." Scorpius drawled with considerable sarcasm.

"Shove it Mal-form!" I said, voice raising once again, my cheeks burning; my irritation becoming an overwhelming force. "I don't need another ration of your cocky bullshit!"

"That rich, coming from you."

"Oh hardy hardy ha ha." I said bitterly "Sorry for caring."

"No one asked you too."

" '_No one asked me too'_." I spat in disbelief. This shit was ridiculous. And Scorpius was just a ball of angry contradictions. I was so tired of this. "That's a fools response Scorpius, I'd expect more from you." I marched up to him and got right in his face. He wasn't going to get away with more of his evasive excuses "Merlin forbid I care about the discrimination, oh, and Rose we don't need you to advocate for us, we just going to go sulk in our basement lair and stew over the injustice instead of doing something. And I most certainly shouldn't bother about all the broken bones, bruises, and emotional melt downs I've had to deal with over the years. You didn't ask for this, **I** didn't ask for it either. I'm stuck with you people, you should be able to deal with it by now!"

Scorpius was starting to turn a flushed pink as his sneered down at me.

"Scor" Albus said in a warning tone while Isis laid a delicate hand on her boyfriends shoulder. He violently jerked his shoulder away from her touch.

"How hard is it to keep your freckled nose out of my damn business?" He screamed as he hit the breaking point.

"How hard is it to keep from dangling all your secrets in my face?" I shouted back in retaliation.

"Fuck you Weasley, you don't know shit." He retorted. And with that he turned on his heels and stalked away, the tension in his shoulder obvious.

"Just keep telling yourself that you twat!" I screamed at his retreating figure. Isis took off after him asking him to wait. He didn't.

"You two are a lost cause." Albus said despondently before walking away in the opposite direction.

I just stood there and attempted to collect myself. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat.

And then I punch the nearest wall.

"_**MERLIN'S BEARD!**_"

…**...**

"Owwww" I whined pathetically as I sat on my bed in the dormitory. Riley sat in front of me while she pokes and prods the swollen and bruised skin with her wand.

"So how exactly did you break your knuckles?" Riley asked as she conjured bandages.

"The wall ran into my fist." I told her "Don't you know how to heal fingers?" I asked, hoping she could put them right.

"No, that's Lysanders specialty. What don't you just ask Albus? He is the best at healing charms after all."

"He's mad at me, and I don't want to risk running into the ice king." I said with a scowl as I attempted to flex my hand.

"Ah, another argument I see." She said with a solemn nod. "What was it about this time?"

"It started off with me being angry about how people are treating Slytherins, and then somehow it got to the topic of Scorpius being emotionally stunted and me caring too much."

"So you had the same row you always do?" She asked. I made a face at her. It was true though, the whole caring thing was a straight trip to hell in a hand basket. She just raised her eyebrows, giving me a look that just said 'really?'. I sighed in defeat.

"I know, it's stupid. But what can I do? It's like we're programmed to fight like cats and dog." I flop onto my back and stare up at the crimson canopy above me. "Any words of wisdom?" I ventured to ask.

"Try not to have any more walls run into your fist." She suggested with a shrug. I simply rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry. I suck. I'm sorry.<p> 


	15. Aloof and Angry

**Do Make Think Say**

I spent the next week burying myself in school work. I was, and still am, just so… so… fucking pissed off, and angry, and enraged, and I don't want to deal with people. Most would say I'm in a permanent state of rage, but that's just shallow. That's a sad little puddle compared to my current ocean of wrath. I complete my homework in empty classrooms and will dodge quickly into the library if necessary. I avoid the Great Hall like the plague and grab my meals directly from the kitchen. House elves are lovely creature, and I thank Merlin for them and their kindness. On the occasion I have to deal with any of my family members I keep my trap shut and get out as quick as possible. I've even stop being as outspoken in classes. I think Albus is worried, but I don't give a flying hippogriff. If he can't even stand up for himself he should at least be able to stand up for his cousin, his friend, in their opinions. Not just sigh and insinuate that they've done something wrong. Besides, Albus is a notorious worrier.

It's a Tuesday afternoon at the end of DADA when Professor Clearwater asks to see me. I worry I botched my last essay, but it turns out to be a check up. He asks me if something's wrong and if there's anything he can do to help. I simply shrug in a non-committal response.

"Come now Rose," He says with a knowing look "I know something's wrong when you don't jump to answer a question three classes in a row. You're not even talking to Mister Potter or arguing with Mister Malfoy. Now will you tell your favorite ol' professor what's got his ace student down?" This causes me to waver in my set boycott of the human race. Professor Clearwater seems so sincere; I almost want to tell him everything. The unfairness of it all, the way the Slytherins just bare it, and even about the mutant moths and my love for my eternal rival. But in the end I shake my head.

He seems disappointed that I didn't open up. I suppose most people see me as an open book. It must be surprising to find out the reality of it.

"Just remember, if you ever need to talk, or even just somewhere to study, my classroom is always open. Okay?" He says as he touches my shoulder. It's reassuring gesture; like a parents would be.

"I'll keep that in mind Professor." Reply with a small smile. He grins back and pats my shoulder.

"Good, good. Now, I believe its lunch. I won't keep you from food any longer." With that he heads back to sit behind his desk. I grab my bag and start to head out. At the last minute I turn.

"Professor" He looks up at me with a smile "Thanks"

"Anytime Rose, remember that." I nod and head out, with a real smile on my face. A smile I haven't let grace my face in two weeks.

**...**

Another week passes and I believe people are starting to become concerned. Like I've said before, I'm an angry person, but I tend to cool off quickly. In the end my logic over comes my emotions I suppose. The only persons I've ever held a grudge against are Malfoy and James on occasion. So two weeks of angry silence is not normal for me. Surprisingly it's not Albus that's leading the worry parade, Its Roxanne and Hugo. At first they have problems tracking me down, so I easily get away with studying in Professor Clearwater's classroom and dodging them after classes for a time. But when Hugo catches me sneaking food out of kitchen I'm caught like a rat in a trap.

He then starts ranting about how 'we're all worried about you' and 'you're being unreasonable' as well as 'you should just talk about it'. I just look him down, trying to emulate Scorpius and his piercing 'don't fuck with me' look. It would have made any Slytherin laugh, but it causes Hugo to shrink away.

"There is nothing to worry about, I am not being unreasonable, and I will not talk about it further until you, and the others, see that of your own free will." I stare him down, waiting for some kind of retort. He shifts nervously from side to side, and bites his lip. It is no longer me that is cornered here.

"Glad we could have this talk" I say as way of goodbye before stalking away to go tickle a pear.

I think that's the reason I now have a message from my mother being delivered by an owl tapping on my window at five in the morning. Priya opens the window blearily before the owl flies and drops the letter on my face. He perches on top of my canopy and cleans his feathers, like waking me and the rest of my dormmates up in the middle of the night is no big deal. I moan and tear the letter out and read it quickly before throwing it on the floor and flopping back into the embrace of my bed.

_Dear Rose,_

_I've heard from Hugo that you've been acting oddly. I also received an owl from Roxanne expressing some worry. They tell me that this all has to do with the Malfoy's boy. Is he giving you problems dear? If so you can always talk to Neville about it. I know it's a hard time for you, for everyone. All this uncertainty in the air, it can breed distrust and hate. Don't let that happen to you dear. I know that you and Scorpius haven't always gotten along, but he has a good soul I think and I believe that you two have a relationship that can withstand this time of fear. Don't let the fact that he's a Malfoy and a Slytherin ruin your friendship. Merlin willing this dark knight thing will blow over quickly and we can all move on with our lives._

_Oh! Remember, the weddings this holiday. I'll be sending you and the rest of the girls dresses to check the fit._

_Love Mother_

**...**

_Dear Mum,_

_It's quite the opposite really. I got hacked off at Albus and the other Slytherins for not standing up for themselves, for letting the Aruors here push them about. It's not fair, you of all people would understand right? Just because they're Slytherin's doesn't make them dark wizards. I mean, Albus has lived with most of these boys for years. They're his friends, dormmates, housemates, calssmates, quidditch team._

_So this is why I'm 'being unreasonable' as they tell me. No matter what I do no one seems to understand the injustice, not even the prosecuted will stand firm. It seems so hopeless, and that drives me crazy. Why can't people just see what's happening? Why don't they post people in front of Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff if they really want to keep up their image. It just makes me so infuriated! So instead of putting up with these people who refuse to understand and just make me even more angry than before, I've just been more distant than normal. I wouldn't worry about me, but instead about the others._

_The dress is beautiful! The dark green looks lovely on all of us. Mines a tad short though, a few centimeters or so._

_Rose_

**...**

_Intelligence is a curse at times, as is sympathy. I'm proud of you for seeing through the curtain. Even more so since you were born with things this way and managed to question it. Don't lose faith in people. They come round eventually._

_Love Mum_

**...**

It's late November by the time Albus attempts contact. I'm in Professor Clearwaters room, flipping wildly through my potions text in search of answers. I don't notice his presence until his shadow falls across my work. I look up to see him giving me weary glare. I'm surprised to see dark circles around his eyes. What could possibly be stressing him out now? I doubt it's me. I raise an eyebrow in a silent question.

"Don't do that" he snaps uncharacteristically "It makes you look like Scor."

"I'm sorry?" I reply as I lean back in my seat "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need you to get off your high horse and help me please." I simply stare at him, waiting for an explanation. Arms crossed over my chest.

"Lily is giving me early wrinkles, Scor is being a prat, and Ross Zabini got toed off for mouthing off to Teddy. I need some sanity, and you know it's bad when I come looking to you for sanity."

"You flatter me." I deadpan. Albus sighs and rubs his temples before pulling a chair up and sitting down across from me.

"Look, I know you have your moral and such. And we haven't been understanding of them, but it's rather stupid of you to be all aloof to spite us."

"A fool thinks himself to be wise, but the wise know themself to be a fool." I quote easily "And it's not spiteful. I just don't want to cause any more problems, and in doing so I must distance myself. Isn't that a mature why of dealing with it?"

"Well it's causing more difficult problems that I don't know how to fix. You being angry I know by heart. You fighting with Scor I know. You being unavailable I don't. You've thrown the whole balance out of wack and now everyone is suffering."

"Guilt trip much?" I comment "And seeing as none of this really concerns me, why should I care?" Okay, so that's a bluff. I do care, and I want to help. But I want them to admit they need me.

"Please Rose? We miss you, and you're family right? And one of my best friends. And I'm going crazy. I mean, I yelled at some first year, and I don't know what to do and everyone else is useless. And if something doesn't start going right I'm going to avada someone and then I'll have to go to Azkaban and the- "

"Whoa, whoa, calm Al. Deep breath, okay?" I say, putting my hands on his shoulders to ground him. He closes his eyes and breathes for a couple of seconds

"Merlin, I'm a wreck." Albus murmured as he put his head in his hands.

"Hey, s'okay. I got your back Cous." I say with a smile as I shake his shoulder gently.

"Really?" Albus asks wearily as he peaked in between his fingers.

"Of course." I tell him "Where do we start?

* * *

><p>Well this is sups short, but that's where I wanted to end it.<p>

Hur dur, what's a girl to do.


End file.
